


even the shadows

by iccampfire



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 54,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iccampfire/pseuds/iccampfire
Summary: When Seulgi tries to picture Death in her head, she half expects to see a grotesque old man, with his skin hanging low, grabbing souls and dragging them to the underworld as they cry and plead for help. Never, in her whole entire immortal life did she ever think she would end up describing Death as beautiful.Hades x Persephone inspired Seulrene AU. Without the kidnapping. Also, does not follow strict ancient Greek mythology, and many other myths will be included as well.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 64
Kudos: 313





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally able to bring my love for Red Velvet together with my love for mythology. :) As mentioned, this doesn't follow strict ancient Greek myth may also reference myths from different cultures. 
> 
> Thanks so much to @reallyokaygirl for reading my first draft and giving her feedback and comments that tbh gave me the courage to actually post this. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

Seulgi knows she is a bit different. She knows that the others think so too. Of course, they never bring it up when she’s around, and they’re never mean about it, it just happens to be one of those things that everyone knows about Seulgi. You see, for a god, Seulgi is incredibly curious. (The older gods say she is _too_ curious but that’s why she avoids them as much as possible.) After all, most, if not all gods, live the same way, fulfill their duties, enjoy the worship and praise, lavish themselves in offerings, and go up to Olympus for a party or two. 

But for Seulgi?

Seulgi has always loved learning. Exploring. Meeting other gods, asking them questions, observing humans and staying close to them. As an immortal being, she could never really picture doing the same exact thing day after day. She often wonders if she’s this way because technically, she only has a couple of active months every year. Maybe that explains her restless spirit and her need to always be moving. But then again, her siblings have never been as curious as her. 

Seulgi sighs, looking up into the clear blue sky. It’s not a problem, after all. It’s something she’s accepted about herself, and those close to her have accepted it as well. So, isn’t that enough?

“What are you thinking about?” her companion asks, her eyes still closed as she lays on the grass beside Seulgi, taking in the warmth of the sunshine. She didn’t need the warmth, with being a god and all, but due to Seulgi’s influence, she couldn’t deny that there was something about the rays of light that seemed to warm up her insides as well. 

“How do you know I’m thinking about something?” 

“You’re not sleeping, not asking questions, not telling me your new findings and adventures… nor are you eating. But you’re very quiet. That usually means you’re thinking about something.” 

Seulgi hums in response, her hands idly playing with a blade of grass, willing a tiny flower to sprout forth. “Wendy… can I ask you a question?”

Wendy opens her eyes and smiles up at her friend. “Like you’ve ever asked permission before. Is it an important question?”

“I mean… not _that_ important.”

“When you say it like that, then it’s obviously very important, Seul.” 

“I was just wondering… Have you ever met Death?” 

“Why?” This spurs Wendy to sit up, her brows furrowed as she wonders why her best friend is thinking of such things.

Seulgi shrugs, “I mean… Death is one of the Big Three, right? Yet we know nothing about them. We _have_ been alive for a couple of centuries after all.”

“I don’t think anyone knows anything about them. I don’t even think Death comes up here, you know? Or if they do, they won’t hang around you and me, that’s for sure.”

“Why not?” 

“Well, like you said, Big Three. They probably have better things to do then listen to all your questions or listen to my melodies. Besides, you’re literally one of the best embodiments of light. And Death is well… just dark.”

“They are?”

“I would think so. They’re the Lord of the Dead. Nothing light about that.” 

“I guess...” Seulgi looks up at the sky again seemingly unconvinced, “So, have you met them? I figure between the two of us, you’d have a better chance of meeting Death.”

“Not face to face. I did meet one of their angels though.” 

Wendy would have laughed at the way Seulgi’s face lit up at the prospect of learning more, but this was a darker topic, so she decides against it. “It was one of Joy’s… crazier parties. Well, it was a celebration after the war that has been raging on for almost a decade, but you know how humans can get when they’re intoxicated. One man insults the other, egos are bruised, swords are being brandished, sides are chosen and even if I influenced the most calming music I could muster, it was too late.”

“Did they all die?”

“Just a few. Joy caused one of the wine jugs to spill over and suddenly they snapped out of it, trying to save their precious wine. But then Death’s angels came. It wasn’t the first time I saw them, but it was the first time I actually took a long hard look. Their black robes were pitch black, it’s like if you touched it, you’d get sucked into the emptiness. Their wings were beautiful. They were black as well, but it shone as if the stars were intertwined between the feathers. One of them was already leading the souls of four men away, while the other stood above this human, the one that started the whole ruckus. He was still alive, but barely. He was screaming his head off in total fear before he collapsed and died. Then, the angel turned to me- and I- “ 

“And?” 

“She obviously knew I was a god of some sort because she put down her hood and well, she smiled at me… and she looked beautiful, Seulgi. So incredibly beautiful that I couldn’t turn away even if I wanted to. To this day though, I have no idea why the man screamed like he did.” 

“Maybe he was afraid of dying.” 

“Maybe.” Wendy shrugs then pats her friend on the back before standing up. “Anyway, we should head into town. I don’t want to keep Joy waiting.” 

Seulgi rolls her eyes, “Tell her to relax. This festival is for me after all.” 

* * *

Seulgi’s smile gets brighter the closer they get to the town square. Children run past them, flowers in their hands and dirt on their cheeks. The men have flowers on their heads, the colorful flower crowns created by their lovers as a symbolism of love and of life. The women too have flowers braided into their hair, plucked by the children of the town, and the radiant flowers from the year before are turned into the dye for their colorful dresses. 

“Your festival is truly one of my favorites.” Wendy beams at her friend, only for it to disappear as they spot the figure standing at the center of the square. 

“You’re late,” the tall goddess huffs, her arms folded across her chest. 

“I mean, you could’ve started without us? They don’t really need me to celebrate.” Seulgi smiles sheepishly. 

“Well, you were the one that chose this place, so it would be best if you were here. Don’t you think?” 

“You know, for the Goddess of Wine and Celebration, you sure are strict.” 

The goddess rolls her eyes, “Do you want me here or not? I’m sure there’s another place celebrating some other thing that I can attend instead.” 

“I’m kidding, Joy!” Seulgi pouts, “Please, stay. This town… they need this. You know? It’s been a tough winter for them. I doubled my efforts to make everything brighter and full of life. It may only be for a few days… but I would like them to enjoy and spare them from suffering at least for a while.”

“You’re really weird, you know that?” 

Before Seulgi can question her, they are interrupted as a hush falls over the crowd, their energy buzzing through the air as the town leader steps into the center. He looks happy, the town looks happy, so Seulgi is happy as well. He says a few words and the crowd cheers, then he takes off his blue flower crown and lifts it up to the sky. 

Seulgi is beaming and her heart is bursting, but of course, no one except her fellow goddesses can see it. 

“To the Goddess of Spring, to the patroness of this humble town, to our Goddess Seulgi, bless us once more!” 

The crowd lifts their own flowers to the sky and repeats his words. 

“To the Goddess of Spring!”

“To the patroness of our humble town!”

“To our Goddess Seulgi!”

“Bless us once more!” 

They throw their flowers in the air, catching them swiftly and cheering once more. Seulgi then feels a tidal wave of happiness and well, joy, spreading throughout the crowd. She turns to the taller goddess beside her, her hands extended to the crowd. Her own blessing for the celebration. 

Wendy smiles at them both and extends her own hands as well. The music that was already playing becomes louder, and at the same time, lighter. Lifting spirits and giving hope. The Goddess of Music has blessed the festival. 

“Thank you,” Seulgi says, pulling them into the biggest hug she can manage. 

As they let go, Joy smirks, “Now, I think it’s time we _all_ enjoy this party.” 

* * *

When the party starts to wind down for the night, in preparation for the 4 remaining days of celebration, Seulgi finds herself at the corner of the town square, lost in her own thoughts once more. 

As the Goddess of Spring, Seulgi didn’t have as many duties as other gods and goddesses. She often wondered why she had been created into existence, and what would happen if she were to disappear, but Wendy would always scold her and remind her that she played a big role in the world. She can hear the Goddess of Music’s voice clearly in her head, “Seulgi, at first glance, it may seem simple. You bring life to all the plants, trees, flowers and nature in general! Only you can do that! And without all that life you bring into the world, all those animals and humans would not be able to survive! What will they eat? Where will they get sustenance? Without you, it would be useless!” 

She is incredibly grateful for Wendy, the only other goddess she really enjoys spending a lot of time with. The other gods are nice, they tolerate Seulgi when she’s around, but after a while, their work gets boring and Seulgi runs off to find amusement somewhere else. But she never gets that feeling with Wendy. The Goddess of Music is always so full of life and so vibrant in her own way, and maybe that’s why Seulgi is drawn to her. She has always been in awe at how Wendy inspires the creation of such lovely sounds and is always moved by the stories that are interwoven into the melodies. 

Of course, by spending time with Wendy, it also means being around Joy. There was rarely a celebration that Wendy did not at least drop by to support the goddess. Seulgi only went to her own festivals, sometimes to those of her siblings, so she and Joy were comfortable with each other at the very least. At best, Seulgi could consider her a good friend. She takes one last look at the duo and she can feel a small smile tug at her lips. She watches as Joy gets lost in the revelry of the crowd, while Wendy is busy making sure Joy doesn’t go too far. She’s happy they have each other. Celebration and music going hand in hand. 

She then decides to leave them to do what she enjoys best, exploring the town she has chosen for this year’s celebration. She enjoys watching the townsfolk simply live. It’s a guilty pleasure that she’s sure the other gods would scoff at. The usual thinking was, “Why watch when you can command worship? Why get closer when the distance and mystery are what makes them value you more?” They wouldn’t understand, and Seulgi couldn’t understand them either. 

She wanders deeper into the town, breathing life into the flowers as she passes them by, refilling the grains in their storage houses and watching as sleepy children are being called back into their home, as lovers share embraces in the dark and friends laugh in each other’s company. 

“My goddess!” 

Seulgi whips her head around to see an old lady clad in what used to be white robes.

“My goddess,” she repeats, now falling to her knees and kissing the ground. 

The goddess isn’t that surprised, there are a few humans that have been bestowed with a very rare gift of sight and on nights like these, holy nights, their sight is stronger. 

“Please, stand.”

“Your humble servant could never stand before a goddess such as yourself,” she repeats, still on her knees, her head bent low. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Seulgi asks. Usually, she would have no need to ask because as soon as they greet her, they begin praying a list of wishes. 

“Oh, no, my goddess! I have lived my life serving you, and it is an honor to be before you. Thank you for all you have done for me and this town. I knew you would never abandon us.” 

She takes a closer look at the woman and sees her own symbol embroidered on the sleeve of her robe. “You are one of my priestesses.” 

“Yes. A disgraced priestess.” 

That, however, surprises Seulgi. All she feels from the woman is pure intentions and devotion. Seulgi gently takes her hand and leads her to a fountain and urges the old woman to sit beside her. Seulgi places her hand on the old woman’s shoulder, and though she does not look at the goddess, she begins to cry and explain her fall from grace. She was once a young and beautiful priestess, the next in line to lead them. But the King of the Gods took a special interest in her and she denied him again and again, stating her loyalty to Seulgi. It was on the eleventh refusal that the King of the Gods cursed her, making everything she touched wither and die. The townspeople believed that it was Seulgi herself that placed the curse upon her, deeming her unfit to be a priestess and was shunned in the town. 

Seulgi can feel her chest tighten at her words, “I am sorry, my child. I have not been able to protect you.” 

“My goddess, you are powerful indeed. But if it is the will of the King of the Gods, then what can you do? I have never been angry with you, dear goddess. I knew in my heart that one day, you will meet your servant.” 

“And you lay on the street? On your own, for all these years?”

“For many years, I was alone. I would sleep outside your temple, hoping that I would be released from this curse. But now, at the edge of town, close to the forest, there is a young family who lets me sleep in the corner of their home. They are kind and do not have much for themselves but they still choose to help me. I do what I can for them, but I am getting old and I am afraid I will soon be nothing but a burden to them. Please, my goddess, I do not ask anything of myself. But for them. Bless them. This is all I ask.”

“I will,” Seulgi says. She then dips their joined hands in the fountain and from it, pulls a bright red amaryllis and presents it to her old priestess. “I am proud of you, my humble and loyal priestess. May you be blessed all the days of your life.” 

* * *

“Joy, thank you so much. This town, they really needed it.” 

“Your spring festival is really one of my favorites. Plus, it’s the only time we really get to spend time with each other. Take care of yourself, okay? As for you, I’m sure I’ll see you soon, Wendy.” Joy envelopes them in a hug before vanishing. 

“I agree with Joy. Your festival is one of the most wholesome ones out there. But after five days of it? I can’t wait to just sleep for a couple of decades.” Wendy grins, “Are you going back to Olympus?” 

“In a bit, there’s someone I need to visit.” 

Wendy nods and clasps her friend’s shoulder, “I’ll see you soon then, Seulgi.”

When Seulgi is finally alone, she makes her way to the edge of town to where the family lives. It’s finally time for her to bestow her blessing on them, and at the same time, a big part of her wants to make sure her former priestess is truly safe in that household. 

Even from a distance, Seulgi can already imagine the interior of the tiny house. A small bed, a maybe a small mattress for the children, a small table for their meals, and the little corner of the priestess. There is a warmth that radiates from the home and judging from the flowers that line up their fence, Seulgi is sure of the family’s devotion. She fully expects to see a young happy family, and maybe the priestess cleaning or cooking for them or perhaps teaching them how to pray. What greets Seulgi instead is a heavy cloud of grief that looming over the family. She feels it as she approaches the home, and it is only confirmed when she sees a white sheet covering a lifeless body. 

The questions in her mind come at full speed. Was her blessing not enough? Was it too late to bless her? Why was she taken from the world so quickly then? How could Seulgi not know that it was almost her time? Surely, she would have done something, anything, to prevent it. But then again, could she really do anything? Could she go against Death, if it came to it? 

“In the end, I believe she lived a good life.” Seulgi hears the head of the family say to his son, as they place the last log on the pyre. 

“Do you think she was really cursed?” the young boy asks.

“She was treated unfairly, and they passed judgment too quickly. But I know our goddess saw her heart and looked after her. Let us hope that Death does the same.” 

“She was right. They are kind.” Seulgi thinks, then watches as the father gently places the body on the pyre. “I know I need not worry because I can see that they truly cared for her.” 

“Mommy, mommy! Look!” a young girl shouts, waving a flower in front of her mother’s face.

“What is it my love?” 

“The red flower! It turned white!” 

Seulgi shakes her head at the statement, wondering if she misheard. That’s simply impossible. None of her flowers can do that, not without her prompting, at the very least. She moves beside the child and takes a closer look at the flower in the little girl’s hand. 

Seulgi smiles as she recognizes it instantly. A lily. One of her flowers made to symbolize death. But a flower that also restores the innocence of the departed.

She is lost in her thoughts again, wondering who would replace the amaryllis with a lily. Was it one of her forest nymphs? No, it didn’t make sense. Could it have been one of Death’s angels? Or Death themself? But that didn’t make sense to Seulgi either.

By the time the goddess is once again aware of her surroundings, the pyre is lit, and she watches as the body of her priestess burn, along with the offerings to the underworld’s ferryman placed on her eyes. With sorrow in her heart, she stands with the family, unbeknownst to them, and she watches as the little girl clutches the lily tight in her hands as she cries. When all that remains are ashes, Seulgi decides it is time to fulfill her promise. She restocks the grain in their baskets, lets edible flowers grow within their fences, and the family watches in awe as an apple tree sprouts up from where the pyre once was. 

“See?” the father nudges his son, “Our goddess Seulgi favored her the best among all. And now, she blesses us.”

* * *

As Spring fades into Summer, Seulgi lets her brother take over, and her mind is free to wander as much as it wants, particularly still hung up on the mystery of Death. 

When Seulgi tries to picture Death in her head, she half expects to see a grotesque old man, with his skin hanging low, grabbing souls and dragging them to the underworld as they cry and plead for help. In her defense, she really meant it when she said all those months ago that Wendy had a better chance of meeting them. After all, as the Goddess of Spring, Seulgi is focused on life. As the deity in charge of the blossoming of flowers and the ripening of fruit, it’s safe to say that they’ve never had a reason to meet.

Even before the ‘Lily Incident’, it was clear that Death was something Seulgi was definitely curious about. And how could she not be? She hears the humans talk about Death constantly. Their fear, their worries, wondering when Death will come for them. There are a rare set of humans who are willing to accept Death and those are the ones that Seulgi is most curious about. Had they understood Death before her? A lowly human knowing more than a god? Impossible. 

Even when she’s in the thick of Joy’s most spectacular celebration, that is, the celebration in honor of the Goddess of Wine and Celebration, Seulgi cannot escape the talk of Death. Since it is one of the grandest on earth, many gods come down to witness the theatre performances and the merrymaking. But for some reason, when there is a gathering of the gods, even Death is a topic on their lips. 

They speak of Death often but never giving them a name. (Seulgi is pretty sure that Death has some other name, and surely, some god should know it.) And the talk? It’s mocking, mostly. Gossip too. They talk about Death’s cowardice of not being able to stand before the King. Or how Death hides behind their armies and uses angels to do their bidding. But there’s something about how they speak that makes Seulgi believe that there is fear lurking underneath all those words. Because from the way they refuse to name Death, the way they speak in hushed tones, their eyes darting around as if Death could emerge from the shadows at any moment and with all the mystery that surrounds Death, even though they have existed for millennia, Seulgi is absolutely sure that Death is more powerful than them all.

* * *

It is only after her brother passes the baton to their sister and Autumn is already in full swing, that Seulgi decides to visit the family again. 

She spots the daughter first and realizes she’s very young, probably around 5 human years. The girl is so small that she struggles to carry the watering can as she huddles close to a patch of soil right under the apple tree. The goddess watches in amusement as the little girl pours water on the little mound, and then kneels beside it, her eyes focused intently as if expecting it to grow on the spot.

Seulgi decides then and there that she adores this little girl. 

“Jiwoo! Come inside, it’s getting cold!” 

She kisses the palm of her hand and places her hand on the small mound of earth. “You will be the prettiest flower ever!” 

Seulgi knows she shouldn’t, but she can’t help but whip out a little bit of her power to sprout the little flower hiding underneath. Jiwoo’s eyes grow wide at the sight, and she squeals in delight as she calls for her mother to come look. Her mother looks more tired now than in the spring, Seulgi notices, but the smile on her face is genuine as she watches her daughter proudly stand in front of her little flower. 

And somehow, it becomes a habit. She doesn’t come every day, that would be irresponsible of her. But with her sister slowly turning the weather much colder and her last sibling already excited to have their turn, Seulgi drops by often enough to make sure that her favorite flower (and favorite little human) is staying strong. 

Spring arrives once more, and even as she celebrates her festival in another town, Seulgi returns to visit as soon as it’s over, only to find even more plants around the little flower. She is endlessly amused at how gentle Jiwoo is with all her plants, and even without the goddess’s help, they’re doing fine and blooming beautifully. 

Aside from watching the little girl work, Seulgi has also come to enjoy Jiwoo’s company. As weird as it may seem, when Jiwoo talks to her plants (and she talks a lot for a little girl) Seulgi feels like Jiwoo is talking directly to her. 

Jiwoo talks about her dad, who left to serve as a guard for the king and still hasn’t come home in almost a year. She was sad but her brother told her to be strong. Her brother is also beginning training, she doesn’t know for what, but he promised that come summertime, he’ll teach her to swim in the lake. Her mother is even more tired lately, always hugging her tightly every night as they sleep, but Jiwoo says she enjoys it. She says she’s tired too but that’s only because she keeps waking up at night.

Every time she visits Seulgi watches her move around the garden, and she listens and listens and— 

Seulgi realizes she should have been paying better attention.

She should have noticed how the little girl didn’t seem to get any bigger in the past year, in fact, her clothes were starting to look too big on her tiny frame. How over the last few visits, the bubbly girl stopped jumping with every new sprout, or how she could no longer carry the watering can but only drag it to its spot by the plants or how she’d lean against the apple tree for support.

It’s right in the middle of summer and the sun is high in the sky when Jiwoo collapses under the tree. Seulgi rushes over but knowing she cannot hold the little girl herself or any human that cannot see her, she begs the winds to knock fervently at the back door of the house. Jiwoo’s mom opens it with a flash of confusion on her face, but it’s all wiped away when she sees her daughter on the ground. She rushes the little girl inside, and Jiwoo’s brother runs to find the town doctor. 

Once again, the goddess stands with the family. She stands in the corner of their tiny home, watching everything unfold. And for an immortal being, Seulgi feels absolutely helpless. 

The doctor leaves after a couple of hours and Jiwoo’s eyes are still closed. Her mother starts crying and slumps down against the wall as soon as the door closes, while her brother stands at the foot of the bed, his hands curled into fists and his lips trembling. Seulgi understands that he is trying to be a man, especially with their father gone. But Seulgi can’t help but notice how tiny he looks as well. He himself is still a child and Seulgi wishes he didn’t have to witness his sister in this state. She places a hand on his shoulder, and she knows he can’t feel it… but what else can she do to comfort him?

She’s so engrossed in the family’s emotional distress that she doesn’t notice the hooded figure standing in the shadows of the tiny hut. She first feels a chill run up her spine, but Seulgi blames it on the poor heating in their home. It is only when the figure is sitting on the side of the bed, their hand reaching towards Jiwoo does she realize what is about to happen. 

“WAIT!” Seulgi cries. 

The hooded figure stops and Seulgi takes this chance to speak, “Please! Don’t… don’t take her away.” 

Similar to Wendy’s description, the hooded figure’s robes were pitch black, a kind of darkness attached to it that Seulgi could not even begin to describe. But there were no wings present, and the figure stands to face Seulgi in such a regal and powerful way that the goddess realizes that she is not speaking to one of Death’s angels but to Death themself. The chill is back again, now spreading throughout her whole being, but Seulgi fights the growing fear in her heart to protect Jiwoo. 

“I’m begging you, Lord of the Underworld, don’t take her away.” Seulgi can feel Death’s eyes watching her, and since Death has not said anything in reply, Seulgi takes this as her cue to continue her pleas. “Please, Your Majesty. Take me instead!” 

“I cannot take a god in exchange for a mortal’s life.”

Seulgi blinks, trying to focus on her argument, but there are two things she’s currently trying to process. One. Death is not a god but a goddess. Not the King of Death but a Queen. Two. Death has a really nice voice. 

Then, Death sighs, lowering her hood to reveal her face and Seulgi suddenly has another thing she has to process.

Death is beautiful. Stunning even. Her dark wide eyes, incredibly red lips, her pale skin that seems to rival the moon’s own glow, and her onyx hair framing her face. 

Seulgi manages to tear her eyes away from the breathtaking goddess before her. Partly because she was so beautiful, she didn’t feel worthy, and partly because her beauty was distracting. “I apologize, Queen of the Underworld, Goddess of the Dead. But please, if I may ask again, take me instead.” 

Death’s eyebrows quirk up in response. “What is a human to a god?” 

“I— please. She’s a child. Full of potential. There’s so much she still has to see. Her mother wants her to reach her 10th birthday! To sew her a beautiful dress and put flowers in her hair... Her- Her brother wants to take her to see the ocean. She had just learned to swim earlier this month! Her father... he hasn’t come home yet. I’m sure she is waiting to see him again.”

“Her father is not coming home,” is all Death replies, and Seulgi understands. 

“Please. She still has much to do... she’s so young.”

“This girl—”

“Her name is Jiwoo.” 

“Well, Jiwoo, is still 4 years away from her 10th birthday. I cannot return to the underworld empty-handed. I cannot claim your life, a god’s life, in exchange for that. So, if I do not claim her, I will need to claim someone else. Perhaps you would prefer the old farmer that lives down the road? Or the widow- “

“What if… what if I offer myself in service? It is not claiming if I am not dead, I hope? And if a place in the underworld is all you need to fill, then I will do it! For 4 years. Until a day after her 10th birthday.” 

“You don’t know what you’re asking for.” 

Seulgi knows that she is right. Seulgi had been curious about Death for years, but she still knew nothing about her nor the underworld. “I don’t care. I can’t let you take her. Not yet.”

Death sighs, “So be it.” She turns to pat Jiwoo on the head, fixing the strands of hair sticking to her forehead. 

She steps aside, nodding to Seulgi, and letting the goddess bless the household. She puts a singular flower on the table, just for the family to understand what has happened here. Death steps outside and Seulgi watches as Jiwoo opens her eyes and her family rushes over to embrace her. She hopes they live the next 4 years in happiness. She hopes that Jiwoo gets to have a life she deserves.

“Let’s go, Seulgi. The underworld awaits,” Death calls, already walking into the forest. 

When Seulgi manages to catch up, the first thing she asks is, “You know my name?” 

“Of course, I do. You are Seulgi, Goddess of Spring. I may not join the Hall of the Gods, but I do know of everyone,” Death replies. 

They walk deeper and deeper into the forest that Seulgi calls home. In the silence, Seulgi allows herself to take in everything she sees and hears before they are plunged into the darkness of the underworld. She listens to the sound of the birds chirping, the rushing of the river in the distance, she takes in the different colors of the flowers, and looks up at the trees, majestic and proud, but shy of each other. 

They walk until they reach the edge of the forest, a part that Seulgi herself did not realize existed. They come to a stop in front of rows of trees bound together by thick vines, some with thick piercing thorns, but those in the center are graced with beautiful purple wisteria draping down.

“Can I touch it?” 

There’s a look in Death’s eyes that Seulgi can’t comprehend and she thinks of saying she was joking but Death just replies, “Of course. They are yours after all.” 

“I don’t know where all my flowers go. But they look right at home here.” Seulgi says, after reaching up to touch them. 

“I agree.” Death then turns to Seulgi, her face now serious, “Seulgi, once you step through here, there is no turning back. Are you certain that this is what you want?” 

“If I change my mind, you’ll need to take Jiwoo right?” Death nods and Seulgi takes a deep breath. “Okay, I’m sure.” 

Death places her palm against one of the vines and Seulgi watches as they slither away, allowing them to pass through. 

“Wait!” 

“Do you want to go back? There is still time.”

“N-no. It’s just that… I’ll be with you for four years. And you know my name… and I don’t know yours. Unless Death is your real name? So, I can just call you that? Or do you prefer Lady Death? Queen Death? Or what’s the most appropriate? I don’t know the right protocol for this.”

“Irene.” 

“Huh?” 

“My name. It’s Irene.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi makes her way to the underworld

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I was planning to update sooner but work has been really crazy so yeah. But I needed to breathe for a bit and here you go, a quick chapter 2!

The moment Seulgi passes through the threshold of vines, it is as if they were never in the forest at all. In all honesty, Seulgi is surprised that she can even see anything, having expected to be greeted by a pitch-black darkness with an added feeling of suffocation due to the lack of anything living. So, though it isn’t a great view, Seulgi appreciates that she can actually see the rock that surrounds her. The air too, is unexpected, a little earthy and cold, but surprisingly light in her chest. The limestone is carved perfectly, no jagged edges, nothing for her to hop over (or trip on), though the ceiling is a little low in some areas, causing the spring goddess to duck her head from time to time. 

She doesn’t know how long they’ve been walking, and the cave doesn’t seem to be doing anything particularly interesting, so Seulgi takes the time to observe the goddess walking ahead of her. The first thought that runs through her brain is, “Irene’s hair is beautiful” as she notices how it still manages to glow in the cave. It’s also through staring at the back of Irene’s head that Seulgi realizes that the Goddess of Death is shorter than her, perhaps around Wendy’s height, and leads her to wonder what Irene’s divine form is like. Is it as brilliant and terrifying as her brother’s? Seulgi shudders at the thought, remembering the chaos that ensued after the King of the Gods exposed his divine form to a human, causing the woman - his lover at the time - to burst into flames at the mere sight of it.

Seulgi smiles to herself as she thinks of her friends, the only ones she’d trust with her divine form and vice versa. Wendy’s purest form wasn’t something you could see, but rather something you could hear and it was the most beautiful melody Seulgi’s ears had ever heard. Similarly, Joy’s was a feeling, the feeling of warmth, of pure happiness and excitement that enveloped you and made you feel alive. She holds onto the memory, suddenly realizing that she wasn’t able to say goodbye. 

She snaps out of her reminiscing when she almost crashes into Irene, the goddess abruptly coming to a halt, only to place her hand on the cold rock, and begin the journey forward once more. Seulgi wants to ask what just happened. Actually, there are many questions on the tip of her tongue and it’s already taking a great deal of restraint to not say anything.

“There are many entrances to the Underworld. This is my, well, you could say my personal one,” Irene’s voice startles her, Seulgi suddenly fully aware at how quiet the entire journey has actually been and how Irene’s explanation has come unprompted. “I can feel the cave shifting… adjusting... because of you.” 

The questions suddenly race in Seulgi’s brain faster than she can comprehend, and worry begins to take hold. What did she mean by shifting? Is Death’s realm ready to attack due to her presence? Will she be trapped within these cave’s walls? Why was she so foolish? What if she never gets out? What if she did all this only for Irene to trap her and to claim Jiwoo anyway? The silence that surrounds them begins to eat at Seulgi as she forces her mind to stop thinking and to shut up, suddenly fearful that the ancient god can hear each and every one of her thoughts in this quiet tunnel. 

“It will be okay.” Irene says as she continues to walk, not even casting a glance back at Seulgi. 

Seulgi, for her part, only panics more. Her eyes grow wide as her suspicions are confirmed, this is Irene’s realm and Irene can do anything she wants, even read Seulgi’s own fears, her own thoughts— 

“And, no, I can’t hear your thoughts. But they have always said that you’re a curious one, so I figured it would be best to quell your fears straight away.” 

“They?” 

“Yes”, is all Irene replies, as if that’s enough to erase Seulgi’s curiosity. Seulgi is about to prod further, but her ears catch the faint sound of rushing water, and the question dies on her tongue. She doesn’t want to seem too eager to exit the cave, but it seems that Irene’s steps are getting quicker as well, so she allows the excitement to fill her. The cavern seems to expand, a light at the end of their long journey, with the sound of rushing water and crashing waves getting louder with every step.

Seulgi’s mouth drops open as they step out of the tunnel, the gray rock slowly giving way to a shimmering black shore, and the expanse of the River Styx greeting the two goddesses. There’s a heavy fog around them, and yet, even from a distance, Seulgi can already spot the fabled ferryman standing tall and proud in his boat. Out of all the creatures, beings, ghosts, or whatever they’re supposed to be called, no one is mentioned nearly as much as the ferryman. Seulgi’s heard it all before from the lips of the humans as he is feared almost as much as the God of Death, simply because once you are with him, there is truly no turning back. There’s a hint of bitterness when they speak of him, the golden coins needed to gain passage have labeled him as a greedy being, with no sympathy and care, only looking to take the last shred of dignity of each of the souls. 

There is no reasoning with the ferryman, they say, just like how there is no such this as pleading or prayer to Death. (But Seulgi isn’t one to just listen and accept what others say, and she figures, she has already pleaded with Death once.) 

Irene puts her hand on Seulgi’s shoulder and there’s a look in her eyes that Seulgi can’t seem to decipher. “Once we cross the river, this is out of my hands. You cannot step foot on the mortal plane for four years. Do you understand? I may be powerful but there are some things that even I do not know, things I cannot see and things I cannot change.” 

“I understand.” 

“Let’s go then, our ferryman is waiting.”

At his mention, the ferryman tilts his head to the side then gracefully gets off his wooden boat as he spots Irene. Even from a distance, his cowl seems to blanket all his features in darkness, except for his eyes, revealing nothing but white - no irises, no spark of life, just blankness. Seulgi tries to suppress the shudder that crawls up her body as she tries not to imagine how all the souls feel when they come across the emptiness behind those eyes and she shakes her head to stop the image of Jiwoo all alone coming across someone as cold as he. 

As they draw closer, he drops his hood in respect for his queen, and once again, Seulgi is left stunned as his blank white eyes reveal bluish-gray irises and his features slowly come into view. She should have known better to expect, because Seulgi had expected something more ghost like, something more translucent, or maybe a hollow face to match those dead white eyes. But the man before her is handsome, with a radiance that reminds Seulgi of her own nymphs but with a mix of suspicion and amusement dancing in his gaze.

He bows deeply as they stop before him, “My Queen. Welcome home.” 

“Kai, this is the Goddess of Spring, Seulgi. She will be staying with us for the time being. Please treat her as you would treat me.” 

Kai bows before Seulgi, “Welcome, goddess.” He then offers his hand to help them both embark, and Seulgi takes a deep breath as she hears the boat leave the shore and into the fog that continues to surround them. Seulgi wonders how Kai can even tell what direction they’re going in, but with Irene at the bow of the ship, she is certain that he will do everything he can to make sure they get to the other side safely. 

For a while, all Seulgi hears is the steady rhythm of Kai plunging the oar into the water and out again, and the river easily making way for their boat. Suddenly, she feels the icy breath of Kai by her ear and her gut twists as he whispers, “Don’t look in the water.” 

Seulgi turns to the ferryman who is now standing once more, and she’s sure she spots a smirk form on his face. Irene, on the other hand, seems to not have heard him and is completely unaware of Seulgi’s internal struggle as she continues to stare out into the fog. 

Logically, she knows she shouldn’t, there is nothing she would gain from looking into the water. She could hear the slight challenge in Kai’s voice and she knows he did it to annoy her. There is danger, in the water, she’s sure. But what could it be? Seulgi remembers the suspicion that was hiding in his eyes only a moment ago, and she’s almost certain this is a way to get rid of her. Because who wouldn’t want to get rid of someone so unlike them and someone who must be treated the same way as Death herself - as if she were an honored guest? 

Seulgi knows she shouldn’t, she’s curious, yes, but she doesn’t think she’s dumb (though being in the underworld isn’t exactly one of her smarter decisions) but before her brain can tell her to stop, Seulgi is already staring into the water below. 

It’s terrifying. But alluring. 

The water itself seems clear enough that she’s sure that if she waits for just the right moment, she’ll be able to see the bottom of the muddy river bed. But what draws her in further are the souls trapped just underneath the surface of the water, withering in agony as they float along. The white wisps of their souls molding together in a hypnotic trance. 

“This is their punishment,” Seulgi mumbles to herself as she remembers the worries of all the poor humans, “for not having the toll to pay Kai - a hundred years floating aimlessly in the River Styx.”

The essence of the souls meld together so closely that Seulgi cannot tell where one soul begins and another ends; but, she can clearly hear them calling out to her. 

_Goddess, please._

_Seulgi, our goddess._

_Goddess of Spring, of life, hear me._

_Save me. Help me._

_Please._

_Please._

_Save my soul._

_Seulgi._

She hears them calling out to her and it tugs at her chest. The voices get louder and Seulgi can’t think, can’t process what she’s even supposed to do. The trance they have her under is too strong for someone this kind and caring that Seulgi doesn’t even realize that she has stood up from the boat. All she hears is them calling out to her and crying and before she knows it, Seulgi is whispering, “I’m here.” and reaching out to touch the water. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” 

Irene yanks Seulgi’s arm away, the goddess’ hands like a spike of electricity into her system. 

“I-“ Seulgi tries to respond, but how could she explain that she was simply drawn to their pleas? That she didn’t even realize what was going on? It’s only when she looks up to whisper, “I’m sorry”, does she realize that the question wasn’t directed to her at all. 

Irene is standing in front of her, both her fists clenched tightly and her big beautiful eyes have turned to fire as she sets her gaze directly at the man behind Seulgi. “I commanded you to treat her as you would treat me, and tell me, Kai, would you trick your queen in such a way?” 

“No, Your Majesty.” Seulgi can hear the ferryman’s whimper, all smugness and teasing washed away.

“Then tell me, why did you entice Seulgi?” 

“Forgive me, I-I wanted to protect you. She could cause terrible things to happen, we don’t know what her power would do to this realm. She could destroy us. She could destroy you, your majesty. She could have been sent by-“ 

Irene scoffs, and the fire in her eyes does not waver, “First, you treat our guest like a fool. Next, you question my decisions and my capabilities? Tell me, Kai, why I should not throw you into the river myself and watch as these pitiful souls devour you.” 

“My Queen, I’m sorry. I didn’t-“ 

“It’s okay,” Seulgi whispers, reaching out for Irene’s hand. “He did it to protect you. It’s my fault I listened.” 

Irene’s fists slowly unclench and Seulgi sighs in relief, she won’t allow herself to be the reason why the underworld is suddenly without a ferryman and possibly plunging the realm into chaos. Irene looks like she wants to still punish him somehow, but with a thud, the boat lurches forward signaling that they have arrived at the other side. 

Irene disembarks first and Seulgi tries not to gape at Irene offering her hand to help Seulgi down. She is the queen, surely she doesn’t need to do this, surely this will antagonize Kai further and seed more doubt into- 

“Goddess Seulgi,” Kai calls out, stopping Seulgi’s thoughts. 

Seulgi turns to see the ferryman is now on his knees, and he bends forward, his head touching the boat’s floor. “I deeply apologize for my wrongdoings and for my doubt. I swear on the River Styx to be a humble servant to you.”

“There’s no need for that-“ 

But Kai shakes his head, “My loyalty is with the Queen of this realm, and in my loyalty to her, I will forever be loyal to you.” 

“Oh- uh- thank you. I- uh- forgive you?” 

Kai looks up and though he looks obviously grateful, a part of Seulgi wonders what would happen if she had not forgiven him. 

“Let’s go.” Irene says and Seulgi takes her hand, officially stepping onto the land of the dead.

Not even a couple of steps in, the ground starts to shake around them and all Seulgi can hear in her head is Kai’s voice saying over and over again, “She could destroy us.”

The ground thumps to a rhythmic beat, followed by a growl so deep and low that the sand and rocks shift around them and violent waves begin to form on the river. The fog dissipates and Seulgi is paralyzed in both fear and awe (something she is slowly getting used to) as a massive figure bounds towards them. Irene, like she has done this entire journey, stands calmly in front of Seulgi. A three-headed dog, taller than any of the trees up above on earth, comes to a stop at the sight of Irene but its hackles are raised, its razor sharp teeth bared, and its eyes fully trained on Seulgi. 

Irene simply waves her hand and the giant beast lets out a soft whine, as it proceeds to sit on its hind legs and shrink in size until all three heads come up to the goddess’ height. The dog then nuzzles its heads against Irene’s still outstretched hand, fighting for attention. 

“Cerberus. This is Seulgi.” Irene says, “Seulgi, this is the fiercest guardian of the underworld, Cerberus. He usually keeps souls from leaving so I’m sure he’s confused that we have a guest now.” 

Seulgi comes out from behind Irene, and all three heads snap at attention towards her, seemingly assessing the threat. 

Irene reaches for Seulgi’s hand once more and steps aside, to allow the animal to sniff the newcomer. Seulgi can feel its warm breath on her and the goddess freezes in place, afraid that any sudden movement and they’ll return to full height and snap her into their jaws and split her body apart. 

“Go on, pet him.”

“Uh… Are you sure?” 

“I don’t think Cerberus here will let you pass if you don’t.” There’s a slight lift in Irene’s voice, almost teasing, and Seulgi has to fight the desire to smile. 

Cerberus huffs, clearly impatient that he is not getting any pets from anyone, so Irene lifts their joined hands towards him. When Irene lets go of her hand, Seulgi closes her eyes in anticipation and relaxes when she feels the soft fur against her hands. She yelps at the cold and slimy drool that covers her hand, and before she knows it, her face too is covered in slobber. She opens her eyes and she has every intention to voice out her complaint except it gets stuck in her throat at the sight of Irene hiding a smile behind her hand and Cerberus giving its master three adorable sets of puppy dog eyes. 

They walk further along, Cerberus running around them in circles, and Seulgi can’t believe she even thought he was scary. When they arrive at a beautiful black carriage at the end of the path, the three-headed dog begins to whine and nuzzle its heads at Irene. Cerberus even tries to nuzzle at Seulgi, but with one quick pat on each head and a “Good bye for now”, the beast disappears into the shadows. 

“Do you usually take this to your palace?” Seulgi asks in amazement as the door of the unmanned carriage shuts closed. 

Irene tilts her head, a small smile on her face. 

“What? Did I say something funny?”

Irene shakes her head. “I’m just surprised it took you this long to ask an actual question. They say your questions can go on for hours. But to answer you, similar to Cerberus, I travel using the shadows. In theory, I can take you with me, but your body has gone through a lot in a short span of time and shadow travel might shock your system further.”

“Oh.”

“This realm is very different from what you’re used to. It’s different from the land above, and even more different than Olympus. I actually have no idea if any of your powers will work here. As you can imagine, you are the only one who’s ever come here willingly. So…” 

“Sorry.” Seulgi bows her head.

“Don’t apologize. You’re Seulgi.”

Seulgi’s brows furrow at that, she has no idea what Irene means. Yes, she is Seulgi. That’s been established earlier on. But there’s something about Irene’s words, how unfazed she seems by the whole thing and how she keeps mentioning a mysterious “they” that Seulgi feels the goddess knows more about her than she lets on. 

“We’re here.” 

Irene steps down first and Seulgi is grateful that the queen has offered her hand once more because the young goddess practically falls backwards as soon as her eyes take in the grandeur of Irene’s home. She marvels at how it looks like an exact replica of the palace that sits high on top of Mount Olympus, except instead of gold, it’s made of beautiful deep black obsidian. Seulgi looks up and her heart flutters at the sight of starlight, thousands of stars dotting what she assumes to be the underworld’s sky. She starts filing away all the questions in her head, eager to ask Irene for answers, but with a small tug of her hand, she’s led inside.

She’s surprised to find it completely empty, no subjects to greet Irene upon her arrival, even Seulgi has her nymphs waiting for her in her humble home. Irene lets go of her hand, and Seulgi takes the opportunity to awe at the gray and white marbling that fills the space, (a contrast to the black outside) with onyx trimming and gemstones inlaid in sporadic places. As her hands brush against the different gemstones, it finally fully dawns on her that not only is she in the underworld, but she is in the home of the Queen of the Dead. She is under the power of possibly the most powerful god she’s ever met. She is far far away from what she calls home, from her friends, from safety and she is most probably powerless but she can’t seem to feel any dread. Sure, she felt it when she met Kai and Cerberus, but the place itself didn’t scare her as much as she thought it would. In fact, everything she’s seen and experienced so far is nowhere close to what she would have imagined. A handsome (though possibly deceiving) ferryman, a terrifying river, a three-headed puppy as a guard dog, and a beautiful castle with an even more beautiful master? Seulgi thinks she’s dreaming. 

No, fear is definitely not what she’s feeling as she follows Irene around the palace. There’s a weight of uncertainty that surrounds her, and she knows she’s delving into something completely unknown but Seulgi is excited. Seulgi smiles to herself and she’s sure all those other gods would definitely call her crazy. Seulgi’s heart drops for a secondm imagining how Joy would call her crazy but laugh and say that’s why she likes Seulgi and Wendy would shake her head and fuss over Seulgi as if she weren’t a very capable goddess on her own.

They stop in front of plain white double doors that open as soon as Irene knocks on it. “This is your quarters. I’m just down the hall.” 

Like everything else in this palace, and possibly the entire realm, the room is magnificent. Her bed is huge that she’s sure she, Wendy and Joy can all fit on snuggly. The curtains are a deep shade of purple that hide a massive window giving her a view of the outside. 

“Did you want a bigger room? There are more-“ 

“Your Majesty, it’s great. Thank you. Honestly… you didn’t need to do all this. I know I’m not what you expected when you were going to get Jiwoo… I know that I’m a mess in your plans. I think Kai was right, you know? You don’t know what my presence could do here… what if I do something and everything is ruined?” 

Irene sighs and takes a seat on the bed, with Seulgi following beside her. “This is… new. That much I admit. But with everything they tell me about you… with the way they talk about you… I’m almost sure that you yourself cannot cause any destruction. Besides, if anyone would be crazy enough to do it, I’m not surprised it’s you.” 

“Who is this ‘they’ you keep mentioning?” 

“You’ll find out eventually. Now, it’s time for you to rest.”

“I’m not tired.” 

“It’s been more than a day’s journey, Seulgi. So, whether you like it or not, you should sleep.” 

“I’m not tired.” Seulgi repeats, but a yawn escapes, causing Irene to smirk. 

“If there is anything you need, don’t hesitate to let us know. Good night.” 

Irene closes the door behind her and the room is filled with the soft glow from one of the torches. Seulgi has every intention to explore her giant room a little more, to gaze at the stars (she really needs to figure out if that’s what they actually are), to check if there’s anything inside the drawers, but as soon as she lifts her legs on the bed, an unexpected exhaustion weighs her down. The soft glow turns hypnotic and Seulgi doesn’t even bother to fight the sleep that soon envelopes her. 

* * *

_“Ow!”_

_“Dahyun, be careful! She might wake up!”_

_“I just wanna take a closer look!”_

_“We’ve never had a guest before!”_

_“Quiet! Her Majesty told us to let her rest.”_

_“Wow! She’s pretty!”_

_“She’s drooling though-“_

_“Like you don’t drool, Chae—“_

_“I swear I will kill the both of you—“_

_“Not like we can die.”_

_“You can if Her Majesty wills it!”_

_“Ah, you’re such a spoil sport, Tzuyu.”_

_“She’s waking up, let’s go!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter we meet lots of new characters and learn more about our favorite realm. Also, do you want me to note what myths I reference? Leave a comment and lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seulgi learns more about the underworld - just not from Irene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, life happens. Also, this fic was honestly going to be like 6 chapters long when I first thought of it but now it looks like it's going to be double that? We'll see. Anyway, enjoy!

For someone as curious as Seulgi, her mind is constantly wandering. Her curiosities easily seep into her dreams, creating whimsical fantasies of what the bottom of the ocean is like, of what humans would do if the gods did not exist, of flowers she can picture in her head but not yet create and of other gods she has yet to meet. But tonight, as she is tucked in the lap of the underworld, Seulgi’s usual dreams of the what ifs, of the possibilities of her immortal life, shifts to memories. Memories of the young girl under the apple tree. Of the tears of the young girl’s mother as life slowly slipped away. Of the moment Irene revealed her face. Of a boat in the middle of the river, her gaze lost in what it contained. 

Souls crying out in agony.

_Seulgi, our goddess._

_Goddess of Spring, of life, hear me._

Souls looking for aid. 

_Goddess please._

_Help me._

Souls waiting for salvation.

_Save me._

The fear that lingers in their wails seeps into Seulgi’s heart, keeping her thrashing, her eyes remain shut but her body is moving, trying to reach out for something that isn’t quite there. Then, the fear morphs into something more painful. Regret. Hopelessness. 

_My goddess!_

Seulgi is transported to a wide field with a marble fountain in the center. As she looks into the fountain water, the faceless souls that once called out to Seulgi meld together and form the almost too real face of her priestess. The priestess that led her to Jiwoo. The priestess that somehow led her to Irene. 

“My child…” Seulgi cries out. “I’m sorry.”

The priestess’ face is clear in the water, clearer than anything else in this horrible dream, and the agony etched into it feels like a knife piercing Seulgi’s all too kind heart.

She reaches out to caress her priestess but just as the tip of her finger touches the water, an icy cold pain rushes up her arm and jerks her back.

**“DON’T!”**

Seulgi jolts awake and gasps for air. She rubs her still cold arm, and a part of her wonders how a dream could feel so real. With a quick shake of her head, the thought is tucked into the deepest corners of her mind since Seulgi knows there is no way she can speak to the Goddess of Dreams anytime soon. 

Seulgi yawns and stretches as she lets herself become familiar with what will be her room for the next couple of years. The dark purple curtains are still firmly shut, but Seulgi is pretty certain that there is no sunlight here. The torches, however, seem to glow brighter than during the night. (Was it night when they arrived? When she had fallen asleep? Seulgi quickly realizes that she has no idea how anything works in this completely foreign realm.)

Laid out on the edge of her bed is a black tunic, soft to the touch and cool on her skin. She slowly puts it on, enjoying how it envelopes her body and falls to just around her knees, exactly the way she prefers. She gently wraps the accompanying silver belt around her waist, and tames her hair as best as she can before deciding to place it up in her signature bun, not wanting to shock Irene too much with how wild her hair can get. 

As soon the doors close behind her and she steps out into the main hallway, Seulgi is greeted by three beautiful faces. (Seulgi makes a mental note to ask Irene why everyone in the underworld seems to be so incredibly good looking.) 

They flash her the brightest of smiles and bow deeply enough for Seulgi to notice the black wings on their backs, just as Wendy had mentioned, glittering beautifully under the torchlight. 

The smallest of the three speaks first, “Good morning, Goddess of Spring. We have been instructed by Her Majesty to attend to any and all of your needs. I am Chaeyoung.” 

Another with bright blue hair comes next, “Please do not hesitate to call us if you need anything, dear goddess. We will be at your side whenever you call for it. I am Dahyun.”

Before the last and tallest one can even get a word out, Seulgi asks, “And I assume you are Tzuyu?” 

Death’s angels blink in surprise and Seulgi just smiles, “You were the ones in my room last night, am I right?” 

The three bow once more, “We apologize, dear goddess! We did not mean to cause you any distress!” 

“We were instructed to make sure you had clothes available and admittedly, we got curious. We know we shouldn’t have stayed longer than necessary.” Tzuyu explains, her head still bowed low. 

“It is alright, I understand the allure of curiosity. Just don’t do it again. It’s a little creepy.” 

“We promise, Goddess Seulgi!” The trio replies in unison. 

“Please, just call me Seulgi.” 

“Yes, Mistress Seulgi.” 

“Just Seulgi.” 

“Lady Seulgi?” Dahyun tries. 

“Your Highness?” 

“That’s even higher, you idiot.” Dahyun grumbles, elbowing Chaeyoung in the process.

The goddess shakes her head. “No, just Seulgi.” 

The angels look at each other, “Madame—“ 

“What did I just say?” 

The tallest sighs defeated, “Seulgi, would you like a tour of the palace or would you prefer to start with a meal in our dining hall?” 

“Uh… what about Irene?” 

“Her Majesty left as soon as she woke up.” 

“She hasn’t eaten?” 

“I’m afraid not.” 

“Will she be back soon?”

The angels look amongst themselves before Chaeyoung speaks up, “We cannot say for sure.”

“In that case, let’s wait a little longer. I do not want to be a rude guest, especially on my first day here. Now, please, lead the way.”

“Yes ma- I mean, Seulgi.” 

* * *

It’s been almost a couple of weeks. Or at least what Seulgi thinks is a couple of weeks. She still hasn’t figured out how to tell time and the angels assigned to her seem to not know how or seem to not care about the passing of time at all. She hasn’t seen Irene since the older god told her to sleep, even though, according to Tzuyu’s now unprompted and regular morning updates, the goddess does come home and leaves as soon as she wakes up. 

The first couple of days, Seulgi figured that Irene was simply busy, as one would be managing an entire realm. However, now, Seulgi is almost completely certain that Irene is avoiding her. But what can she do about it? Seulgi is painfully aware that she doesn’t belong in this realm with no powers to aid her and with nothing for her to really do. She also understands that Irene does not owe her an explanation to where she’s been or what she’s been doing. The agreement after all was that she would remain in the underworld, nowhere did they discuss that Irene was to be with her or coddle her. Shouldn’t Seulgi be grateful that she is allowed to stay in this wonderful palace instead in the deepest depths of Tartarus? Irene doesn’t even owe Seulgi her time or her presence. That is for sure. So why does a part of Seulgi keep searching and keep waiting for her? 

Seulgi also hates how this weird feeling of longing and wanting more also makes her seem ungrateful. Because in all honesty, Seulgi appreciates every single thing Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu have done for her. 

When Seulgi insisted that she would not step foot in the dining hall without their queen, Dahyun had taken to bringing the ambrosia and nectar to her room, stating smugly, “We’re not in the dining hall, so you can still eat it.” 

The three angels follow Seulgi whenever she explores the ins and outs of the castle, and dutifully answers whatever question she may have. 

“So, the three of you are angels?” 

“Yes. One of Death’s many angels.” 

“Do you eat nectar and ambrosia too? Do you even need to eat? Or do you enjoy mortal food?” 

“We eat souls.” Chaeyoung replies, a huge grin on her face. 

**_WHACK!_ **

“THAT HURT!” Chaeyoung whines, rubbing her arms.

“DON’T! SCARE! OUR! GUEST!” Tzuyu scolds, as Dahyun whacks Chaeyoung again. “She’s lying. We eat mortal food. Sort of. The offerings to the dead.” 

Seulgi is also constantly amazed at all the little things she learns about them. Chaeyoung, it seems, has been blessed by the Goddess of Art (though the angel has no idea what Seulgi is even talking about) and shows Seulgi the parts of the underworld she’s familiar with through her drawings. She draws the underworld’s rivers, the Asphodel Meadows and paints a heart wrenching image of the Fields of Mourning. 

“I haven’t seen everything yet,” Chaeyoung says in apology as she gives Seulgi a map of what she knows, but the goddess is grateful for it all the same.

Dahyun is a natural storyteller. She makes Seulgi laugh with stories like one which detailed Kai almost falling off his own boat when the first human war erupted, sending a tidal wave of lost souls into the realm, overwhelming the ferryman. She also provides anecdotes to Chaeyoung’s drawings. “That’s the River Styx is where Achilles mother dipped him making him invulnerable. Caused quite a stir actually, tons of us were gathered trying to figure out what she was trying to do. Chaeyoung here thought she was gonna kill the baby.” 

“And Irene just let her?” 

Dahyun shrugs, “Death comes for all anyway. Shame about his heel, no? Now, he’s somewhere here.”

Tzuyu, on the other hand, is quiet. But, Seulgi quickly realizes, is smart. Tzuyu smiles and giggles at the antics of her fellow angels, but with the way she seems to know things that the other two don’t and how she is always watching Seulgi in a way the others haven’t, makes Seulgi feel she knows a lot more than she’s letting on. 

The three also happily introduce Seulgi to the rest of the angels in the palace, though they remind her constantly that there are thousands more of them spread throughout the realm. Seulgi meets Momo, Sana and Mina first, when they are assigned to watch Seulgi. “We have to spread our wings too,” Sana explains, when Seulgi asks about her original guardians. 

“They’re up on land?”

“Yes.”

“Collecting the souls of the dead?” 

“Leading.” Momo answers.

“What about Irene? Is she on earth too?” 

A look passes between them and this time, it is Mina who replies in a quiet voice, “Her Majesty is trying to be everywhere at once.” 

Seulgi is introduced to the leader of this group of angels, Jihyo, when she accidentally knocks over a set of bronze armor that was placed in the foyer. 

“THAT WAS THE ARMOR OF ODYSSEUS!!” she shrieks and Tzuyu rushes in to placate her, while Dahyun whisks Seulgi away and Chaeyoung sets the armor upright again. 

“Why do you even have that?” Seulgi whispers, as Dahyun tugs Seulgi away from the still seething angel. 

“Heroes give the queen gifts, so she can spare them from certain torments.” Dahyun answers.

Chaeyoung scoffs as she follows quickly behind them, “As if it really means anything to her. Mortals really are full of themselves sometimes.” 

Before Seulgi can prod further, Tzuyu appears, her wings in disarray. “Sorry about Jihyo, she’s tough, but she always means well. She’s a little high strung especially with Her Majesty out of the palace everyday but if there’s anyone that knows where Her Majesty is, it would be Jihyo.” 

Then, there is Nayeon and Jeongyeon, guards of the palace and sometimes, when required, personal guards of the queen herself. They smile brightly as they are introduced, with Jeongyeon promising to keep Seulgi safe. As Seulgi gives them her thanks, she notices how one of Nayeon’s wings are completely bent out of shape, and even though she has already decided to never ask why out loud, Dahyun seems to have read her mind. 

“Those two work best when together. They’re amazing and truly a spectacle to watch. But sometimes, someone stronger comes along that can rip apart the closest of bonds.” 

So, Seulgi isn’t lonely. She has all these angels, she has this huge palace she has yet to fully discover, a realm she has so much to learn about… but a huge part of her can’t shake away her desire to see the Queen of the Underworld again. 

* * *

When Seulgi wakes up, she expects silence. In her first couple of days, Seulgi found the silence deafening. She was used to the sound of birds, of animals, of the rain, of humans arguing and laughing, of Wendy’s songs and Joy’s laughter. But now, Seulgi has gotten used to the quiet and has learned to enjoy it. She has come to expect the soft hiss of the torches and the small creak as she closes the door behind her. She smiles as she hears the flapping of wings, but very different from the birds above, and the rush of footsteps somewhere in the palace, no doubt preparing for whatever lays ahead. These sounds are different from her life up above, but she’s come to expect them and she has come to find some comfort in them. 

So when a high pitched shriek suddenly fills the palace halls, a shriek loud enough to make every siren envious, Seulgi’s heart jumps up to her throat and panic fills her being. 

For a second, Seulgi thinks to call for Jeongyeon or Nayeon but another scream is heard and Seugi lets her feet lead her to the massive doors of the dining hall. 

Inside, Seulgi can hear fighting.

“You can’t avoid her forever!” 

“I’m not!” 

“Is the almighty goddess scared?” 

“I will have Cerberus eat you alive.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ve heard that threat before.”

“GET OFF ME!” 

Those words spur Seulgi into action and she swings the door open, only for her mouth to drop open in surprise at the sight that greets her. The Goddess of Death, sitting at the head of the table, being held into a chokehold by a pink haired… angel? 

Before Seulgi can even jump in to protect her hostess, or shout at the assailant to let her go, the two spring apart and suddenly, the hall is filled with the melodious laughter of the assailant. Seulgi stands by the door, partly stunned by what she just saw and partly in fear that Irene is going to punish this angel right before her very eyes.

“Finally! You’re up! I was starving.” the pink haired angel says, waving to Seulgi.

Irene sighs, “Don’t you have any manners?” 

“My apologies. Good day, my dear goddess. I am Yeri, Messenger of the Gods, Goddess of heralds, travelers and merchants.” she says, bowing exaggeratedly in front of Seulgi. 

“You forgot the goddess of thieves.” Irene adds from her spot on the dining table. 

Seulgi blinks in surprise. Of course she’s heard about the Messenger of the Gods. It’s just, never in her life did she think she’d actually meet her. Seulgi has never really felt the need to call on the goddess for help and it’s not like she has many other gods that she wants to keep in contact with. 

Once Seulgi takes in the goddess before her, she smiles and bows to introduce herself, “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Seulgi. Goddess of Spring and Life.”

“Oh, I know all about you.” Yeri smiles, a small twinkle in her eyes, before she flies up with her winged sandals and takes the seat on Irene’s left. “Shall we eat?” 

“Who said you were allowed to eat here?” Irene rolls her eyes. 

Seulgi may not know Irene at all, but there is a certain fondness in the way she speaks to Yeri. It’s amusing, to say the least, to see the Goddess of Death so comfortable and… well, relatable. 

“Seulgi, come, take a seat on Irene’s other side! There’s plenty of food for everyone!”

“You speak as if it is your food to offer.” Seulgi comments.

“Wow, that sounds like something Her Majesty would say. Which is surprising, considering she’s never around.” 

“I - it’s okay. I’m sure she has many affairs to attend to.” 

“I mean, don’t we all? I have things to attend to and yet here I am!” Yeri says, obviously trying to get a reaction out of Irene who looks bored and says nothing. But suddenly, the air around them turns cold and Yeri audibly sighs, before quickly changing topics to gossip about both gods and mortals.

“I don’t mean to be rude, Goddess Yeri, but what are you doing in the underworld?” Seulgi asks during a lull in the conversation.

“Oh, just the usual. Giving Irene her messages. Which reminds me, can you please tell your brother to have someone meet me instead? I abhor going into the ocean just to see him. The salt isn’t great for my hair.”

Irene snorts, “What makes you think I’m going to speak to him anytime soon?” 

“You have a point.” 

“YOUR MAJESTY!” Jihyo storms into the dining hall and bows in apology to Yeri and Seulgi before whispering in Irene’s ear. A look of frustration crosses Irene’s features for less than a second before it becomes completely blank and unreadable. 

“Tell Nayeon and Jeongyeon to meet me out front.” Irene says, and Jihyo bows, running out the door. 

“I apologize, I must go. I have something to attend to.” 

Seulgi expects Yeri to protest, but the pink haired goddess just nods, a look passing between the two. The awful feeling of longing creeps up again and Seulgi tries her best to ignore it. But she can’t help but feel cheated, this is the most time she’s spent with Irene since she’s been here, and now, who knows when she’ll see Irene again? Maybe she can ask Yeri to stay, so that they have more time together? Is this the only way she’ll be able to see Irene? With this pink haired goddess by their side?

A small hand on her shoulder snaps Seulgi out of her wondering and Seulgi looks up to meet Irene’s soft smile, “I’ll see you soon.” 

Seulgi watches as Irene disappears past the doors, her appetite gone and worry starting to fill her chest once more. 

“She’ll be okay.” Yeri says, mostly to herself than to Seulgi.

“I’m sure you’re right.” 

“Of course I am. Are you finished with your meal?” 

“Yes, I don’t think I have any appetite now knowing that Irene is troubled with something and I can’t do anything to help.” 

“I know what you mean,” Yeri sighs, before flashing Seulgi a smile. “Do you want to play with Ceb with me?” 

“Who?”

“Cerberus!”

“Don’t you have... like you said, messages to send?”

Yeri shrugs, “I’m sure Ceb misses me. And it will do us some good, to keep our mind off… things.” 

“Okay, I’d like that.” 

* * *

When Seulgi lands on the field outside the palace walls, she wonders if this is a good idea. There were no rules in place after all, but Seulgi is pretty certain that she is meant to stay within the giant palace. 

“You’re heavier than I thought you’d be.” Yeri says as she catches her breath. 

“Sorry, I told you, you didn’t need to carry me. But thanks for not dropping me.” 

“Walking would’ve taken far too long for my liking. Anyway, you’ve met Ceb, I presume?” 

“Yes, by the bank of the River Styx.” 

“Perfect, at least he’ll be in the mood to play then and you know, not want to eat you alive.” 

Yeri lets out a low whistle, and unlike Cerberus’ thundering figure barreling towards them, the three-headed dog appears from the shadows, two heads fighting for Yeri’s attention while the third leans its head on Seulgi. 

Seulgi watches as Yeri pulls a glittering rock almost half her size from the ground and attaches her winged sandals to it. Then, the goddess throws the rock as far as she can, with Cerberus running off to catch it. 

“Cerberus was the first thing she had that was really hers. I mean, aside from this hell hole.” Yeri says, her eyes focused on the dog trying to catch the now flying hunk of rock. 

“He was?” 

“When she first came here, it was empty. Just the rivers, the fires, the bleak land, and the darkness. Then, somehow, maybe out of desperation, she made Cerberus.” 

“She created him?”

“Yup, out of the shadows. Cerberus is the only being aside from Irene herself that can travel through the shadows. Amazing, isn’t it?” 

Cerberus returns with the rock in his mouth and hands it to Seulgi, who tries not to make a face at all the dog slobber on her hands. She flings it as hard as she can, and the conversation continues. 

“Were you there? When it happened?” Seulgi asks, remembering that Yeri is much much older than her. 

Yeri shakes her head, “Truth be told, I’m only here because Irene is here. The Mother Goddess created me because no other god can step foot in this realm.” 

“Except you.” 

“Except me. And well I guess, now, you too.”

They play with Cerberus some more, and the more they do so, the more Seulgi is grateful for Yeri. Just like Joy has Wendy, and Wendy has Joy, and Seulgi has them, at least Irene has Yeri.

“I’ve been meaning to ask, how are you doing? I know the adjustment from all sunshine to this place hasn’t been easy.” 

“Uh… I think I am doing well.” 

“Do not worry, you are not a prisoner here.” 

“I have never thought that. I feel if I were, I would not be staying in the palace.”

“Exactly. Plus, Irene has those clowns watching over you.”

The two goddesses watch as Dahyun pounces on Chaeyoung for some unknown reason, while the tallest of the trio pinches the bridge of her nose and slowly inches away in embarrassment. 

“I quite like them.” 

“Oh, they’re great. I like them too. I hope you don’t take it the wrong way. Irene isn’t devaluing you nor is she giving you her worst or most troublesome ones. But they can be loud, and messy, and more childlike than the others. Truth be told, I feel our goddess has a soft spot for this trio though don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“Then what did you mean?” 

Yeri taps her chin in thought, “That child… back on earth, the sole reason why you’re here…. If you had sent your siblings to care for her in your absence, what would that mean?” 

“I don’t particularly care for my siblings so I would never do that.” 

“Then what about those goddesses you’re so fond of? The Goddesses of Music and Celebration, correct? What does it mean if you sent them to watch over her?”

Seulgi’s brows furrow in confusion, “So, Irene sees me like Jiwoo? Like a child?” 

“No, my dear goddess. In this realm full of mystery, full of uncertainty, darkness and pain… Irene gave you as much comfort and light as she could.” 

* * *

Seulgi has no idea how long she and Yeri were outside the palace but it must have been far too long because the moment they step inside once more, an irate Queen of the Underworld awaits them. 

Yeri squeaks but steps in front of Seulgi, “I see you’ve returned.” 

“I see you two were nowhere to be found.” 

“We were safe. We were with them.” Yeri gestures to the trio of angels who look like they want to disappear on the spot. 

Irene sighs, “Yeri, may I speak with you privately?” 

“Irene-“ Seulgi starts, hoping to be able to defend her new friend. 

“I am glad you are safe,” Irene says, a tightlipped smile thrown Seulgi’s way. “Now, if you don’t mind.” 

“It was nice meeting you, Seulgi.” Yeri waves as she follows Irene into the dining hall. 

She knows she shouldn’t, but the fear that she got Yeri in trouble and the memory of what could have been Kai’s fate is much stronger than her logic. Seulgi sticks her ear against the door, hoping that Yeri is safe from Death’s wrath. 

“Why would you do that? Why would you take her away from here? I left for a moment-“ 

“Don’t you see? That’s all you do, Irene! You’ve been gone! You’ve left her alone! She’s been alone for almost a month and a half now!” 

“The angels-“ 

“-Are simply not enough!” 

“They are perfectly capable of taking care of her and keeping her safe!” 

“You know her nature! I told you before everything even started! Or do you not remember that fateful visit when I told you some goddess has been asking about Death? I told you she was curious, of course keeping her in the palace is a bad idea!” 

_“So Yeri is the ‘they’ that Irene keeps referring to. Of course the Messenger of the Gods, flying from place to place would somehow catch all the questions I ask.”_ Seulgi thinks as she listens on.

Irene is quiet for a moment too long and Yeri takes the chance to continue to speak, “She is not drawn to the underworld. She is drawn to you. Specifically to you. Why? I have no idea. I’m just telling you what I know. So whatever curiosity she has, it’s because of you. Not because of this palace or this realm. You can keep her here if that’s what you want, but it will not be enough.” 

“What would you have me do? What do you expect from me, Yeri? This place isn’t stable! I no longer know if she’s safe here” 

“Then why did you bring her here? You could have refused her! You could have taken the child with you! What is one child? What is **ONE** goddess? You’ve refused the company of everyone, even your own siblings! Don’t tell me you brought her here because you were lonely? Don’t tell me you brought her here to satisfy your own morbid curiosity?” 

“IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” Irene shouts, and a cold chill spreads throughout the palace, causing the torches to flicker for a moment. Seulgi shudders from her spot behind the door. 

Whatever anger present in Yeri’s voice has seemed to dissipate, and now there is nothing but worry, “Just… what is it? You’re not telling me something. Irene, please, talk to me.” 

Before Seulgi can hear Irene’s response, a hand lands on her shoulder and gently pulls her away. If it was any of her normal guardians, Seulgi could swat them away, or beg them to let her stay but as she comes face to face with their leader, Seulgi stiffens. 

“Do not worry, dear goddess. Her Majesty may fight with the younger god, but they care for each other deeply. No harm will come to them.” Jihyo says, an unfamiliar look of softness in her eyes.

Seulgi just nods in response and allows herself to be led back to her room. “I’ll have Dahyun send your meal here instead.” 

Seulgi nods again as she opens the door to her quarters. 

“Wait, Goddess Seulgi.” 

“Yes, Jihyo?” 

“Her Majesty will make sure no harm will come to you too. You have my word.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there wasn't a lot - well, any - seulrene here but I promise the next one is very heavy on that! And if all goes well at work, I'll have the next update up the following Saturday. Anyway, do let me know what you think and I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some seulrene and more underworld discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, me? Updating like I said I would? I can't give a guarantee if the next chapter will be up in a week because work is piling up but there will definitely be another one soon! Anyway, enjoy!!

_ “Why are you so curious? Are you unhappy with what you are? With what  _ **_we_ ** _ are?” _

_ “How can you be unhappy? When you have the power to create literal life? How could you be so selfish?”  _

_ “Why are you so obsessed?” _

_ “Why do you care what the humans do? As long as we get our due.”  _

_ “They need us more than we need them, so don’t bother yourself with them.” _

Seulgi stares up at the ceiling, her thoughts lost in the words of the other gods. Gods who don’t really know her but feel they can speak to her about her own thoughts. Some gods, who, technically are her own siblings, but have never really felt like family. (But then again, do gods really know what family is?) 

_ “Why are you so curious?”  _ _   
_

  
At first, Seulgi thought it was a harmless question. It’s normal to question what you don’t understand. (Seulgi knew that by heart.) But eventually, Seulgi understood the judgment behind the question. They weren’t trying to understand her, they were trying to pick apart as to why the universe would create a god like her. The other gods never bothered trying so they never understood Seulgi. Her questions, her desire for answers. It didn’t make sense to them to question beyond their duties.

However, at least with the other gods, Seulgi knew. 

They’d tell it to her face, or be outright cold, or their tone would be laced with venom. She’d get the message instantly and back off. She wasn’t welcome there. 

But Irene? 

Irene is confusing. She gently led Seulgi into the underworld, then disappeared for weeks, and when Seulgi finally sees her, it’s only because of Yeri. Then, there’s also Yeri’s words,  _ “In this realm full of mystery, full of uncertainty, darkness and pain… Irene gave you as much comfort and light as she could.”  _

That was already three days ago and she hasn’t spoken to Irene since. 

Why is Irene so distant? Is the realm unstable like Kai predicted? Should Seulgi ask to leave to make it better for everyone? But then again… didn’t Irene say that once they crossed the River Styx it was now out of her hands? 

None of it makes sense and Seulgi knows that the only way to get answers is to speak to Irene. But… how? 

Seulgi snaps out of it when the doors suddenly swing open, causing Seulgi to hop out of bed as Tzuyu enters with a deep bow, “Goddess Seulgi—“

“Tzuyu, I told you—” 

A sweet deep voice cuts her off, “Seulgi. How are you?” 

“Your Majesty!” Seulgi bows.

“Seulgi, please. If you insist on my angels calling you by your name, then I insist you call me by mine.” 

“Irene. You’re back!” Seulgi says, trying to stop the smile that’s creeping up her face but she can’t help it, it feels like ages since she’s gotten to properly speak to the older goddess. She looks at Irene and realizes that she’s no longer wearing her cloak, and her black tunic contrasts perfectly to her porcelain skin. 

_ “She looks fragile,”  _ Seulgi thinks for a moment, then quickly shakes it off because nothing is more impossible than Goddess of Death being fragile. 

“Yes, it has taken a while but I have returned.” Irene nods to signal Tzuyu to leave them alone before taking a seat on the bed.

Seulgi stands, playing with her fingers as she watches Irene seemingly struggle to get her next words out. “Seulgi, I apologize. I haven’t been a great host to you at all.”

“No, no! Please, don’t apologize. It’s okay. I’m sure you have many things to do.” 

“I had a feeling you’d say that.” Irene gives Seulgi a small smile before bowing her head. “But that’s where you’re wrong. I do have to apologize. I left you here alone, yes, you had my angels… but… I realize now it wasn’t enough. I should have tried harder to be there for you.” 

The younger goddess takes a seat beside Irene and waits for the older goddess to look at her. “Thank you. For apologizing. But thank you also for taking care of me in the best way you knew how, through your angels. I’ll admit, I’ve been confused and lost despite having them constantly by my side…” 

“I’m so sorry I did not realize sooner.” 

Seulgi shakes her head, “Well, you did now. Isn’t that what matters?” 

“Yes, that is correct.” 

“Should I thank Yeri for that?” 

“Ah, I apologize. Yeri and I sometimes have… heated discussions. I’m not surprised that you heard us.” 

For a second, Seulgi debates as to whether she should tell Irene that she was actually eavesdropping on purpose but before she can speak, a weight falls on her lap. 

Irene’s hand is casually on Seulgi’s lap, palms open and once again, there is a tentative smile on Irene’s face. “Please, let me do better as queen of this realm. Join me for dinner?”

Seulgi nods and takes Irene’s hand in hers and is quite surprised to find a warmth that she’s pretty sure wasn’t there the first time they met. Irene pulls her to her feet, and quietly leads them out of her room and into the dining hall, with Seulgi taking her place once more on Irene’s right.

Since the time she’s arrived in the underworld, Seulgi has been eating the standard fare of the gods: nectar and ambrosia. With all things godlike, of course, Seulgi tires of it easily, but does not mention anything to her hosts not wanting to trouble them further. So, when the angels arrive with a wide array of food, Seulgi’s eyes grow wide in surprise and her mouth waters at the sight. 

The ambrosia is still there, of course, but around it are the freshest of fruits, apples, pears, cherries, pomegranates, and even wheat and bread. Seulgi piles them high on her plate and devours them with ease, taking bite after bite of the fruits she missed so much. 

“I figured a goddess like you would bore of our standard godly fare.” Irene explains, her eyes full of fondness as she watches the younger goddess indulge. “In the underworld, we often eat what has been offered. Usually, offerings to the dead are their favorite food. Meat, wine, and honestly, fruits are rarely part of the offerings... but I had a feeling that as the Goddess of Spring, you would miss it.” 

“I don’t want to trouble you!”

“Seulgi, it’s no trouble at all. You are a guest here. My angels are always flying between realms, it was just an additional task for them, but nothing they can’t handle.” 

“Thank you!” Seulgi says a wide smile on her face as she turns to the line of angels standing to the side. “Thank you as well, Irene.” 

No words are exchanged for the time being, Seulgi focused on the food she’s missed and Irene’s attention focused on Seulgi more than anything else. But eventually, Seulgi has had her fill and a comfortable silence washes over them.

“You may go for the night. Thank you.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty. Good night.” The angels bow, “Good night to you as well, Goddess Seulgi.” 

“They’re fond of you.” Irene comments, as she watches them leave. 

“I’m fond of them too.” 

“They told me you were curious about the underworld.” 

Seulgi shoots a glance at where the angles once stood and she suddenly remembers all the questions she bombarded them with, how in awe she was with everything, and how she most probably made a fool of herself in front of them. A blush creeps up Seulgi’s cheeks, “Do they tell you everything?” 

“Only what they think I need to know.” Irene taps her chin with her finger then smirks, “Come, I want to show you something.” 

Seulgi follows Irene to the set of massive curtains in the dining hall, something Seulgi had not noticed when they were eating with Yeri. With a flick of her wrist, the curtains are drawn to reveal a wide open balcony that provides the perfect view of the underworld’s sky. Seulgi’s heart lifts at the sight once more, a sight she knows she will never get tired of. 

“I saw this balcony, when we’d walk around the palace grounds. I never figured out that it was attached to the dining hall.” Seulgi muses as she makes her way towards the edge of the veranda. 

“According to my sources, you refused to step inside the dining hall without me. Had you done so, you would have found this spot sooner.” 

“No, it’s okay. I’m glad you’re the one that showed this to me.” Seulgi sighs, as she watches the stars twinkle amidst the darkest of backdrops. “It’s beautiful. From here, they seem so close. Are they real? Like the ones on earth?” 

“Yes. In a way.”

“Even when I’m up in Olympus, the stars don’t shine this way, and that’s the closest you can get to them without flying.” 

“That’s because up there, you have the sun and the moon as well. Here, all we have is the blackest sky. Perfect for these little ones to shine.”

Seulgi continues to stare up in awe. “But how? Yeri said it was just darkness when you arrived here. Did you make them like you made Cerberus?” 

“Have you met the goddesses of the Sun and Moon?” 

“Yes, they’re amazing. Very kind and patient to a god like me. So, a very rare type of god.” 

“Then you would agree that a love like theirs is rare too - not only among the humans, but among the gods as well. And not only because they’ve been loyal to only each other. Solar and Moonbyul have been crazy in love since the day they met. I would know, I was there. They couldn’t get enough of each other.” Irene snickers at the memory and continues. “But Solar shined so brightly, that the humans were so in awe and worshiped her only. And you know us gods, we hate to admit how worship and adoration help us survive. So, Moonbyul was left sick and weak because no one noticed her when she was with her beloved. Solar would try her best to hide behind the clouds or the mountain peaks to give Moonbyul her chance to be noticed but it was never enough, it never worked. It was only when she hid beyond the horizon did Moonbyul get a chance to shine. Humans were so in awe by her beauty that they rushed to worship her. And now, they meet every day in the small moments between dusk and dawn.” 

“It’s the sacrifice, isn’t it? Solar’s complete and utter devotion to Moonbyul that she was willing to give up her shine and possibly lose her love forever just so that Moonbyul would have her own chance to shine. So that humans could also see how beautiful Moonbyul is. So that they could see Moonbyul the way Solar sees her.” Seulgi concludes. “That’s why their love is so rare.” 

“It’s extremely rare to give up a part of yourself for someone else - even if it’s someone you claim to love.” 

Seulgi nods, “But they still make it work, right? During dusk and dawn. Because being with each other for a moment is better than not being with them at all.” 

Irene looks at Seulgi with pride, “You know, they were right about you. You  **are** very curious. But also, very smart. It’s because of their unique and everlasting love that the Mother Goddess herself has allowed them to have as many children as they do. However, none of them are immortal.” 

“So these are the ones that passed on, then? Dead stars?” 

The Goddess of Death nods, “No matter how many they are, they have an endless love for each of their children.”

“Wow.” 

Seulgi stares at the stars a bit more, she wonders if they have names, if she’s met them while they were still alive. 

“Dahyun may have mentioned you wanting to learn one more thing.” 

Seulgi tilts her head in confusion, “There are many things I want to learn here.” 

“As I have suspected. But she said you have been particularly whiney about one thing.” Irene chuckles at the blush that creeps up Seulgi’s face, “Do you want to learn how to tell time?” 

“Yes, please!” 

“My angels have no need for time, they live on instinct, for when a human dies, the call to lead them to the underworld is what drives them. Death, in essence, has no time. Souls can be claimed at dawn, at sunrise, or when Solar’s power is at her highest. The souls have no need for time either. At first, they try to hold on to it, to figure out when a day begins and a day ends, but when you are here for eternity, time becomes meaningless.” 

“So, time does not exist here?” 

“Time exists but it’s unnecessary. It’s just that many, if not all, of the things here have no need for it. But for you, my goddess Seulgi, let me show you.” Irene reaches for Seulgi’s hand and points it to one unusually blue star and one bright red star. “These stars are special gifts from Solar and Moonbyul after I agreed to give their children a home.”

“The bright blue star does not move, and will forever remain in its place above the palace. If you can see the blue star, then you are safe. You will always be able to find me and the palace. The red star revolves around it and when they are together, it is the start of a new day.” 

“Wow.” Seulgi breathes out, a wide smile across her face as she looks at Irene, “That’s amazing.” 

“I guess it is.” 

“No, Irene, you don’t understand! This realm is… it’s more than I ever thought it would be! These stars, they’re only a part of the magnificence and beauty of this place! Everyone is so kind, though Jihyo shouted at me but I mean, I don’t blame her. Everyone is so hospitable to me, I don’t think Kai counts but I’m sure he’s better now. I had so much fun playing with Yeri and Cerberus the other day… and the fact that you made him? That’s astounding. And the palace… everything about it is much more calming than the tension that fills Olympus. Honestly, I expected so much more pain and suffering—“

“Seulgi, there is much pain and suffering here. Those that you saw in the River Styx, the ones wailing for you to save them, they are only but a tiny fraction of the horrors of the underworld. But those horrors… those are not something I ever want you to see.” 

A wave of guilt hits Seulgi at Irene’s comment. Here she is, acting as if she’s on a trip to visit Wendy, or in one of the newer kinder god’s domains. Whining for attention, when in reality, Irene has a job to do and is most probably facing whatever consequences there are ever since she didn’t let the goddess take Jiwoo. 

Irene reaches up and smoothes the knot that has formed on Seulgi’s brow, “My dear goddess, may I request something of you?” 

“Of course. Anything. I did offer myself to be at your service, remember?”

“I know I cannot quell your nature to explore… and soon enough my palace will run out of things for you to discover and will soon bore you. To be honest, I had every intention of keeping you inside for the next four years but I do not want you to think yourself a prisoner. You may leave the palace, but stay close. One of my angels must be with you at all times. I would prefer Nayeon or Tzuyu or Jeongyeon, simply because they are a couple of my strongest ones and are easier to spot than the others.” 

Seulgi nods excitedly, “Yes, I promise! I will stick to Tzuyu, Nayeon or Jeongyeon. I understand.” 

“Do not stray too far. Make sure the blue star is always in sight, okay?” 

“Blue star. In sight.” Seulgi repeats.

“Do not forget that this is the underworld, Seulgi. There are many kind spirits, yes. But for every kind spirit, there are ten times more evil ones and as much I want, I cannot be with you to protect you all the time.” 

“I’ll be careful, I promise. But you should too.” 

“I am the god of this realm, nothing can harm me.” 

“As the God of the Sky cannot see everything on earth, and as the God of the Sea cannot fathom all of the ocean’s depths, then I am sure that the Goddess of the Underworld cannot guarantee that nothing can harm her.” 

A small smirk forms on Irene’s face and she rolls her eyes fondly at Seulgi, “Very smart indeed.”

* * *

To say that something shifted that night would be an understatement. From the moment Seulgi steps out of her room the next day, Tzuyu is there with a bright smile on her face, “Her Majesty is waiting for you.” 

Seulgi tries to keep her walk steady as she makes her way to the dining hall and she promptly ignores the snicker of Tzuyu who can obviously sense her excitement. 

“HELLO!” Seulgi greets, almost stumbling into the room as the doors swing open to reveal an even more ethereal looking Irene, seated at the head of the table. A loud guffaw catches Seulgi off guard, as Chaeyoung, Dahyun, Mina, Momo and Sana stand to the side. “I mean, hello, Irene. Hello to you five, as well.” 

“HELLO!” Chaeyoung and Dahyun mock, and are instantly smacked on the arms by their fellow angels. 

Seulgi looks to Irene for defense, but the Queen of the Underworld looks to be holding a smile at the back of her hand. “Hello, my dear goddess. Come, let us eat.”

And it begins with that. 

It begins with Irene sticking to her promise to become a better host. She is still busy, Seulgi knows, but Irene makes it a point to start the day with her guest. Majority of their meal together is silence, but Seulgi doesn’t mind and figures it’s a good place to start. After all, going from not seeing Irene at all to seeing her every day is already something Seulgi is grateful for. There are times, however, when Irene is gone for a couple of days but to keep her promise, she always lets Seulgi know. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To the other side of the realm.”

“But why do you need to stay a couple of days?” Seulgi tries to stop herself from sounding clingy, but for some reason, she can’t seem to help it. “Before… when I didn’t see you… Tzuyu said you’d always come home at night. Why can’t you do the same now?” 

“I made it a point to come home before because I knew you were worried. I avoided you and didn’t speak to you, yes. But I somehow wanted to let you know that I would be okay. I was sure that Tzuyu let you know that.” 

“And now?” 

“And now, I’ll be with Nayeon and Jeongyeon, as promised. Now, you know where I am. You don’t need to wonder if I’m on land or not, for I will always let you know. You have less reason to worry.” 

Seulgi sighs, “I will still worry though.” 

“That is normal. I still worry about your safety even though you are within these walls with all my angels. But I can’t help it. Just like you can’t either.” 

Irene strokes Seulgi’s hair gently and Irene is so different and suddenly so open that Seulgi thinks she should send the Messenger of the Gods a bouquet of her finest flowers as a token of thanks for influencing Irene.

Seulgi, in a way, changes too.

“Chaeyoung!” Seulgi calls her guardian and points to the sky above. “Do you see those two stars? When the red star is in this position, I need you to wake me up.” 

Chaeyoung knits her brows in confusion, “May I ask why?” 

“So I have more time in my day!” 

Chaeyoung looks unconvinced but nods anyways, “Your sleep is really deep, did you know that you talk in your sleep? Screaming sometimes, too. So waking you up might be hard to do… But of course I will do my best to fulfill your wishes, Seulgi.”

It is only when Chaeyoung sees Seulgi excitedly waiting for Irene outside her door and escorting their queen to the dining hall does Chaeyoung finally understand the real reason why.

“You seem more excited lately,” Dahyun points out during one of their walks around the palace grounds.

“Am I? Maybe it’s because there’s more for me to discover!” 

“More?” Dahyun makes a face, “The underworld is still the same. I mean, if you don’t count the sou-” 

**_WHACK!_ **

“What was that for?!” Dahyun shrieks at the tallest angel. 

“My apologies, I thought there was something caught in your wings.” Tzuyu smiles sweetly, “Yes, it’s mostly the same, isn’t it? Though I do appreciate how Jihyo is a little less high strung now that Her Majesty is in the palace more often.” 

“I enjoy that too! In fact, Jihyo didn’t even shout at me when I almost lost a soul on the way down!” Dahyun says with a smile. 

“How do you lose a soul?” 

“Ah my dear Seulgi. I said I  **_almost_ ** lost a soul. I didn’t actually lose one.” 

Seulgi looks to Tzuyu, but the angel is already rolling her eyes. “That’s it, I’m calling Sana to take my place.” 

When Irene is gone, Seulgi makes plans. With Irene’s blessing to finally be able to leave the palace grounds, they go over Chaeyoung’s maps to figure out what places she’s allowed to visit. 

“Outside the palace, there’s a ridge where you can see Cerberus standing guard.” Mina says, “And over here, is the start of the River Lethe, the river of forgetfulness.” 

“Why is it called the river of forgetfulness?”

“Some souls are lucky. Some get to forget their mortal lives. So they drink from the river and start anew in the underworld.” Mina answers. 

Seulgi plans, and discusses, and even her angels seem excited for her. (Though Seulgi pretends not to notice the look of distress on Tzuyu and Jihyo’s faces.) 

But on the day she plans to set out of the palace for the first time, Seulgi is shocked to see Irene pacing outside her door. 

Irene looks worried and apologetic and after a quick greeting, she starts rambling, “I know what I said. I know I said you could step out of the palace as long as you had my angels with you. But I am still worried, Seulgi, even though I trust them and I trust you. Jihyo has been telling me about all the precautions you have taken, how you asked Momo to show you the safest routes, how you asked Jeongyeon and Nayeon to carry you above just so you would get used to it if they needed to take you away suddenly. But I still worry. I-” 

“If you don’t want me to leave, I understand.” 

“No, no. You are not a prisoner here. Just--” Irene shakes her head and thrusts a pile of fabric at Seulgi. “Wear this cloak. It is similar to my own. It will keep you safe. No soul will know who or what you are. They will think you are either one of them or one of the angels. Jeongyeon’s left hand is dominant, so stay on her right. Nayeon is dominant on the other side so you are safe between them. What else should you know? Maybe you should go see Cerberus so that he gets used to your voice and you can call him. Or should I inform Kai-” 

“Irene, Irene. Wait, stop. You’re speaking too fast.” Seulgi giggles, holding Irene by the shoulders. “What about, to ease your worry, would you like to come with me?” 

Seulgi tries not to full on laugh at the relief that fills Irene’s big brown eyes. “Yes, maybe that would be best.”

* * *

Traveling with Irene, it seems, really _ is _ the best decision. Irene is no longer a bundle of nerves at the thought of Seulgi’s departure and Seulgi gets to see and learn everything she wants with the owner of the realm itself. 

They begin with the ridge close to the palace, and from the distance, Seulgi can see miles and miles of the underworld. Irene points to them in the distance, “Beyond that, where it glows a bright red, is the River Phlegethon, unlike all the rivers here and on land, it is made of fire and leads to the worst part of the underworld, the pits of Tartarus. To the west is the Fields of Mourning, and over there, that is where Kai let us off. Cerberus patrols the entire length of the River Styx, making sure no soul tries to escape.”

“Have souls tried to escape?” 

“Yes. It does not happen often and it’s always a spectacle when a soul attempts to do so. Usually, these are souls that feel they were taken away too soon or souls that feel there is still something for them on earth. Souls that when they were human, felt like they were on top of the world. Now to be here, it feels a bit insulting to them.”

“What happens when Cerberus catches them?” 

“It depends on his mood. He can throw them into the River Styx, throw them into Tartarus or worse, throw them back on earth.” 

Seulgi tilts her head in confusion, “But even with their soul on land, their body will no longer be able to accommodate them. Their family and friends won’t be able to see their soul unless they are a highly gifted and blessed priest or priestess.”

“That’s exactly why it’s the worst outcome. Their souls roam the earth lost and confused until one of my angels takes pity on them and brings them back. And that can take decades. Sometimes centuries if they’re feeling particularly petty.” 

From the ridge, they make their way down to stop by Cerberus, Irene rolling her eyes when Seulgi affectionately calls him Ceb and grumbling, “You’re making the guardian of the underworld sound like a puppy.” 

“But he is a puppy!” Seulgi laughs, as Cerberus’ many heads fight for her attention. “He’s the best guard puppy in the entire universe! Nothing on Olympus can compare to him!” 

Irene lets Nayeon and Jeongyeon return to the palace, explaining to Seulgi that her method of travel will be best for the rest of the trip. 

_ It’s weird _ , Seulgi thinks, how strangely at peace she is as she now walks beside Irene by the River Lethe. A part of her still has some survival instincts, and is telling her to be on guard, that Irene and her angels are luring her into a false sense of security. But a bigger, louder part of her remembers the look of panic in Irene’s eyes when Seulgi was about to leave without her. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask, how was your recent trip on land?”

“Still very much the same. Humans are always a mixed bag so we never know what to expect. Some souls are willing to go, some souls give us a very difficult time, bargaining with everything they have to try to stay a little longer.” 

“And… How is my sister doing?” 

Irene turns to Seulgi with her eyebrow raised, “I thought you didn’t care for your siblings.” 

“I don’t. Well, most of the time. But sometimes, I think of them. I wonder if they’re thinking of me, if they’re wondering where I am and how I’m doing.” 

Irene nods in understanding, “Seohyun is doing fine, she does seem tired though. From the looks of it, she got into a fight with your brother who wanted to extend the heat for a little bit longer so now, she is rushing to make sure the world is ready for winter.” 

They walk in silence a little bit longer before Seulgi decides to speak up, “I like Seohyun the most, you know. She’s not like the other two… we’re not close by any means but I know she doesn’t hate me. I know she doesn’t understand me, but she’s quiet about it. She doesn’t reach out to me, but she doesn't push me down either. When I visit her fall festival, she doesn’t look at me like I’m a nuisance.” 

It’s only when Irene reaches for both of Seulgi’s hands does she realize that they have stopped walking, “You’re not a nuisance, Seulgi. Not there, not here. I hope you know that.” 

“Tell that to everyone else.” 

“May I ask you a question?” 

“Of course, anything.” 

“Why are you so curious?” 

Seulgi, on instinct, flinches at the question. The question that is usually laced with judgment and criticism. A question that is usually followed by backs turned and a door in her face.

“Seulgi?” Irene squeezes the hand she’s still holding. “I hope I did not offend you. I’m simply… for the lack of the better term, curious about you as well. You have so much power, you have the ability to create life, you are so revered by the humans, and if you wanted to, you could live your entire immortal life like that. But you don’t. You go searching for answers, go meeting new gods, and doing more for the humans than what is expected for you. They say it is out of curiosity, yes… but I can see that it’s not all in your mind.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You are not the only god that has wondered about me. Many do as only a handful know my true name. But the way you were asking about me… I could tell that it was your heart leading the questions.” 

“M-my heart?” 

“Yes! I could tell how your heart was moved by your concern for the humans. You were around them often, I presume, so you could hear their fear, their prayers and their worries especially those about Death. I find your curiosity amazing and beautiful and something so uniquely you…” Irene stops at the sight of tears forming in Seulgi’s eyes and places her hands on both sides of Seulgi’s face to wipe them away. “Seulgi, I apologize, it was not in my intention to hurt you. I didn’t.”

“No, these tears aren’t because of you.” Seulgi says, leaning into Irene’s touch. “Some gods… well, many of them… when they look at me… I feel like I can hear what’s going on in their heads. I can feel them looking at me and wondering how I could be so ungrateful to be given a space among them. They think I am weak for wanting to be around humans all the time. They think I am too focused on what they’re doing that I don’t focus on my own things. But I cannot help it, I don’t know  **_why_ ** I’m so curious. I just know that I am, that for as long as I can remember, I have let my heart lead me to find the answers. It’s frustrating because I cannot stop it, even though I tried, and I know that their opinion of me will not change.”

“But Yeri told me you have your friends, yes? They accept you. And you told me Solar and Moonbyul were patient with you, yes? Those gods, those rare gods, they are the only ones that matter. Those other gods? They simply find it easier to hate what they don’t understand.” Irene says matter-of-factly. 

And Seulgi realizes from her tone that Irene is not only speaking about Seulgi’s struggles with the other gods, but about her own as well. Seulgi remembers how they’d speak of Irene, how they’d only call her Death, how they would spread rumors about her. They looked at Seulgi with distaste and disappointment, but when they looked at Irene, they didn’t even see her. They saw this evil powerful god who would do anything it took to rip away a human’s happiness. They saw famine, wailing, fire, and suffering in this god shrouded by darkness and mystery.

“I never hated you,” Seulgi blurts out suddenly, and it causes Irene to blink in surprise. “I mean, when I didn’t know or understand you.” 

Irene smiles, “I truly doubt you have it in you to hate anyone, my dear goddess. Now come, there is still much I want you to see.” 

* * *

_ “Have you heard from Seulgi lately?”  _

_ “I’m sure she’s around here, somewhere. You know her, she’ll disappear for a bit but come back with amazing stories.”  _

_ “But Joy… we haven’t seen or heard from her since mid-summer. It’s almost winter.”  _

_ “She’s fine. I’m sure she can handle herself. Remember when she got entranced by Calypso? And helped that witch relax? She survived that fine! And when she spent almost half a year keeping Medusa company? You were shaking with worry, but Seulgi had the absolute time of her life. I’m sure she’s safe, wherever she is now.”  _

_ “You’re right, I’m being silly.”  _

_ “Of course I’m right. Now, please, sing for me again, Wendy.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, one of the scenes I wrote before I even finished the first chapter is the scene where they talk about Solar and Moonbyul. There are many myths about the sun and the moon, all amazing, but when I stumbled upon this story: https://vocal.media/poets/the-greatest-love-story-of-all-time it felt like the perfect fit. (Though ofc, I edited it to fit the fic.)
> 
> Once again, I hope you enjoyed and please leave me comments to let me know what you think!
> 
> Also: I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE GETTING MONSTER IN LESS THAN 48 HOURS!!!!  
> Also: Watch all eps of Yeri's Room, let's help Joy get a bonsang and wait with respect until we can see Wendy again!!!!


	5. Goddess of Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter in Wendy's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Not gonna lie, I was going to post this a lot earlier but then Monster happened and then there was so much content then Joy got nominated for a bonsang then Naughty dropped and Yeri had her collab and then Wendy's LYSN covers too?? Yeah, multitasking was hard. 
> 
> Anyway, here we are, hope you enjoy! :)

People believe that the gods of the universe are born. Born by godly parents, to create godly beings. But the fact is, most of the gods are simply crafted into existence. Not born of a womb. Those that are born, however, are born only from the Mother Goddess, and those born from the Mother Goddess are the most powerful - one made to sit on the throne of Olympus, one to rule the seas and one to rule from the shadows. The rest are created based on how humans evolve. 

As the humans learned to hunt, to heal, as they defended their homes, and as they became smarter, so did the Mother Goddess adapt and create Siwon the God of War, Taeyeon the Goddess of Wisdom, and the twins, Yuri and Minho. 

Over the centuries, humans learned to truly live, to move beyond the fight for survival, and when they learned to appreciate beauty and feel love, Tiffany was created. When they bathed in their successes and started their search for true happiness, Joy was there to feed into their emotion and increase it tenfold. 

So, when finally, the humans learned to truly adapt to the change of the weather, to make the most out of each time of the year, Seulgi and her siblings were created. 

Quickly thereafter, the inhabitants of earth learned to relax, to take a breath, they learned to turn their emotions to create beautiful things, and thus, the Goddess of Music entered the world. 

Wendy was a fairly new god, and she was still getting a hang of her powers. She knew she could influence people to create something great, she knew that her music had so much power, it had the power to lighten the mood or to make it somber in an instant, she had the power to change minds, to tell stories, all with a shift in a note or with the pacing of a beat. 

She leaned forward from her balcony in Olympus, and beyond she could see so much of the world below. 

“They’re chaotic.” is Wendy’s first thought when she thinks of humans.

Her second is, “They’re doing their best.” 

She closes her eyes and allows herself to be transported to the ground below, and when she opens them, she finds herself in the middle of an unfamiliar forest. The flowers that surround her are in a wonderful array of colors, dotting every possible space of the forest floor and the trees provide the perfect shade from the Sun goddess’ powers.

After a small walk, she lays down under a tree, watching as the river rushes past, and laughs at how the fish try to go against its current. She doesn’t need to strain her ears in order to hear the happy chirp of the birds, an animal or two scurrying away, and Wendy finds this is the perfect place to just be. 

She closes her eyes and lets the warmth and comfort overtake her, she lets the moment fill her and a melody slips out, and before Wendy realizes it, she’s singing. She’s singing in awe of her new life as a new god, singing of the beauty around her, and singing of the peace she currently feels. It comes naturally to her, the melody, the words, the flow. 

When she finally opens her eyes, Wendy is surprised to find another being staring at her, before they break out into a huge smile. The new god jumps in shock, hitting her head against the tree’s sturdy trunk. 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” the other god says as she rushes to pat Wendy’s head. “I just heard you singing and I got curious. Sorry.” 

“It’s alright. You didn’t mean any harm.” 

“I’m still sorry. My siblings say my curiosity has a habit of getting me in trouble.” 

Wendy watches as her fellow god rambles about how she heard Wendy singing as she journeyed into the forest. She starts asking questions in rapid fire succession, “How did you do that? What do you think of? Do you have siblings like me or is it just you? Why are you in my forest?” and it makes Wendy laugh. 

The goddess bows her head in embarrassment, her long brown hair flowing behind her, and her skin dazzling under the sunshine. 

“You ask a lot of questions.” 

“S-sorry.” 

“No, please don’t apologize! it’s okay! I’m just not used to it. I’m new after all. I’ve only met a couple of other gods but they’re all work. Anyway, let’s start from the beginning, shall we? My name is Wendy, Goddess of Music.” 

The goddess smiles so brightly that Wendy is caught off guard. Her eyes turn into crescents, and Wendy is filled with such comfort in knowing that she has met a kind god. 

“I’m new too! Sort of. I’m Seulgi! Goddess of Spring and Life, at your service.” 

* * *

“Don’t you think it’s weird?” Seulgi asks, out of the blue, something Wendy is already getting used to. 

Wendy puts down her lyre, showing Seulgi that she has her full attention, before she smiles and asks her friend to continue. 

“When we’re created into existence, we know exactly what we are. We know our purpose. We don’t question it.” 

“Is that a bad thing?” Wendy asks.

Seulgi shakes her head, “No, I don’t think so. Nothing makes me happier than bringing life to the different plants and seeing all the flowers grow. I don’t think I could do anything else. But it’s so strange that what we have is something humans spend their entire lives searching for. We’re born with purpose, while many of them end up leaving for the underworld without it.” 

“How do you know all this?” 

“I’ve seen it! The humans are so interesting, you know? I’ve seen how they are with people they love, with people they hate… when they hate themselves… That is truly a heartbreaking sight. But when they love themselves too much, they can ruin their own lives. They go fight in battles for honor or for glory… or because they believe that is what they’re meant to do.”

Wendy hums in response, and lets Seulgi go on. 

It’s only been less than a decade since they’ve met and Wendy learns right away that Seulgi is different from the other gods. But not in a bad way, not at all. Seulgi thinks of things that have never crossed Wendy’s mind and though she doesn’t always have the answers, Seulgi’s questions always interest her. Plus, there’s a spark in Seulgi’s eyes when she talks about everything she’s learned or everything she wants to know that is so endearing and just **so** Seulgi that Wendy can’t help but be in awe. 

“You’re staring. Why are you staring? Sorry, I’m rambling again aren’t I? Seohyun says I do that a lot. Am I creeping you out? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I- I’ll stop now.”

“Seulgi, it’s fine. We’re friends. I truly love hearing everything you have to say.” Wendy pokes Seulgi on the shoulder. “You can talk to me about anything, okay?” 

Suddenly, Wendy is enveloped into Seulgi’s arms and Wendy tries not to cry when she feels warm tears fall on her shoulder. “Thank you, Wendy. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

* * *

The first time Wendy meets the Goddess of Wine and Celebration, Seulgi is by her side.

The night’s event is a huge celebration, Seulgi mentions, as it is in honor of the King of the Gods. Seulgi also adds that she doesn’t attend parties and festivals as much as possible, since it’s not something she finds particularly entertaining. “Everyone is the same every single time. But this is for the king, and I don’t want to be punished and excluded further if I don’t show up.” Seulgi sighs then flashes Wendy one of her signature smiles, “On the brightside, I like being around Joy. You’ll like her too.” 

“All we have to do is enter, greet His Majesty if we see him, though honestly, I’ve never met him personally. More importantly, I have to introduce you to Joy and if we’re lucky, you’ll be able to meet Solar and Moonbyul and then we can leave.” 

“Wow, is it that bad?” 

“I think the other gods would prefer if I didn’t stay too long either.” She sighs, “I’ve told you countless times, the other gods are wary of me.” 

“They’re missing out on a great friend.” Wendy says as she puts her arm around Seulgi. “ **_I’ve_ **told you countless times that I am very lucky that I met you.” 

“Are you ready?” Seulgi quickly changes the topic, as they arrive at the golden gates of the palace. 

“You’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry, I’m a bit nervous myself.” Seulgi shakes her head and flashes Wendy a smile, “Anyway, we’ll be fine.” 

They step through the gates and Wendy’s jaw drops in awe. She has never seen anything as grand on Olympus before. 

To the humans down below, Olympus was the tallest mountain on earth, so tall and so wide that no mortal could even survive a trip to its base. (Seulgi says that some have tried, but when they get too close, The King strikes them with one of his lightning bolts.) But what the humans did not know and Wendy was sure they would not be able to comprehend, was that Olympus was home to all, if not most, of the gods. At its peak was the palace of the King and Queen of the Gods, made of shimmering gold and pure white marble. Wendy has heard of it, of course, but stepping into it was a whole other thing. 

The center of the Royal Courtyard seemed to fit Wendy’s entire abode three times over. The columns that surround the courtyard’s perimeter were made of the whitest stone, inlain with flecks of gold, and seemed even taller than Seulgi’s favorite tree.

“I hate how big this place is.” Seulgi mumbles under her breath. 

They walk around, keeping close to the walls as Seulgi explains to Wendy everything she knows about the palace. “I’ve only been in the courtyard, as most gods. But inside, that’s where they have the Hall of the Gods. They call it Hall of the Gods when it’s only meant for the Olympians. Though, I heard that if you’re ever summoned to the Hall of Gods, you better be ready to face the wrath of the King.”

“Is he that bad?” 

“I don’t think I ever want to find out.” Seulgi looks around, then her voice drops to a whisper. “Follow me, I want to show you something!” 

Before Wendy can even respond, Seulgi is already quickly moving away, and Wendy tries her best to follow, quickly apologizing as they run into other gods and immortal beings with a, “Excuse me, sorry! Just passing through!” 

It’s only when Seulgi stops running that Wendy realizes that they are no longer in the central courtyard, but rather, are by one of the palace’s gardens, tucked away from the rest of the festivities.

“Are we allowed to be here?” 

Seulgi shrugs as she keeps walking, “I think so.” 

“You think so?! What if the King catches us?! You were the one who never wanted to meet his wrath-” 

The words and its accompanying panic die in Wendy’s mouth as soon as she takes in the view presented before her. In the middle of the garden is a huge oak tree, and just below it is a small pond. Small, relative to everything else in the palace, but bigger than most ponds Wendy’s seen on earth. But what takes Wendy’s breath away are the flowers inside the pond, some are white, pink, purple and even blue, all fully bloomed and peacefully resting on the water’s surface. 

“Wow, what are those?” 

Seulgi tugs at Wendy’s sleeve and kneels down by the pond bed. As if sensing her presence, the flowers immediately gravitate towards the goddess. 

“Don’t pick it up, its roots are what anchors them to the water,” Seulgi explains, gently running her hand across a pink flower’s petals. “But you can touch them if you’d like.”

Wendy follows Seulgi’s lead, and reaches her hand out to gently graze a white flower. “They’re beautiful, Seulgi.” 

“Thank you. I made them for our Queen.” 

“You’ve met Her Majesty??”

“Very briefly. One of her angels asked me to create a flower for her and she was pleased with my work so she came to thank me herself.” 

“What is it?” 

“I call it a lotus. It’s a symbol of purity, commitment and enlightenment. When I was asked to make it, it had to be able to thrive in this pond, because it was the only thing closest to the King’s Oak tree. But you see… it’s not easy to have flowering plants in the water. But that’s why this flower is so special. It grows through the muddy water and blooms to become one of the most beautiful flowers I’ve ever created.” Seulgi turns to Wendy with a proud smile, “Perfect for our Queen, don’t you think?”

“It is as beautiful as our queen, and as beautiful as its maker,” a voice interrupts. 

They whip their heads around and Wendy can feel her heart start to race as her eyes meet the piercing stare of the goddess before them. She’s about to apologize when a squeal escapes Seulgi’s lips, shocking both Wendy and the newcomer. 

“JOY!!”

The taller goddess laughs as Seulgi almost falls over as she runs to greet her with one of her big hugs. 

Joy shakes her head as they break apart, “Hello, Seulgi. I missed you too. And of course you would show off your flowers first before coming to find me.”

“Sorry, I got distracted.” 

“Ah, that I am used to.” Joy says, patting Seulgi on the head and turning to Wendy, who was now standing awkwardly behind her friend. “You must be the Goddess of Music, the one Seulgi keeps talking about.”

“Yes, I am. You can call me Wendy,” she bows in greeting.

Joy assesses her from head to toe, and Wendy tries not to flinch as their eyes meet once more. After what feels like an eternity, the goddess smiles. “It’s nice to finally meet you, I am Joy.” 

“Thank you for inviting me, Seulgi told me all this was your doing. It looks beautiful, dear goddess.” 

Joy laughs again, “I’m surprised you were even able to see anything considering how much Seulgi detests these sort of things. And please, you don’t need to be so formal with me, Wendy. I am sure we’ll be seeing each other very often.” 

They end up staying a little longer than Seulgi originally intended, mostly because Joy refuses to let them leave. Wendy finds that she likes Joy, and truly doesn’t mind spending more time with her. It’s not only because Joy is friendly, that is a given, all the gods smile and wave when they see her. But Wendy appreciates how Joy is also protective towards Seulgi. They’re walking around the edges of the party when Seulgi suddenly stiffens, and Joy says nothing but steps forward, effectively shielding the two from a couple of older gods passing by. 

“Joy, I told you, you don’t have to do that.” 

“They were rude to you the last time you were here. It’s either this or I have them thrown out.” 

“The King won’t allow it.” 

Joy rolls her eyes, “Well, His Majesty can throw his own celebrations then.” 

Joy is also incredibly easy to be around. Seulgi is obviously comfortable being around her, even if Joy is one of the older and more notable gods. “Did Seulgi tell you about the day we met?” 

“Joy, please, I beg you, don’t!” Seulgi whines. 

“Why not? It’s a great story,” Joy laughs. 

Seulgi tugs at the taller goddess’ arm, “Joy, you promised it would stay between us!” 

Then, a sudden chill passes between the trio, stopping Seulgi’s protests. Seulgi and Wendy share a glance but say nothing. Joy on the other hand, looks unconcerned and simply pats them on the back. 

“My dear goddesses Seulgi and Wendy, I apologize but I’ll have to cut this short. There’s someone I have to greet. I’ll see you both soon. It was great to finally spend time with you, Wendy. I’d love to hear you sing soon.” Joy says with a smile as she bows to them both. 

They watch as Joy makes her way towards one of the columns at the boundary of the courtyard. Wendy tilts her head in confusion, thinking that if she wasn’t actively looking at Joy, she could have sworn that she was being consumed by the shadow of the palace. 

“Who do you think that is?” Seulgi asks, squinting to try and get a better look at the King’s (well, Joy’s) new guest.

“I have no idea.”

“Maybe a new god? Maybe they’re a little shy and Joy is trying to help them be comfortable. Maybe we should introduce ourselves!” 

“Seulgi, no.” Wendy says, holding Seulgi by the wrist. “That chill… it was so foreign… it doesn’t feel safe.” 

Seulgi bites her lip, a habit that Wendy has come to learn means she’s stopping herself from speaking. 

“What is it? What are you thinking?” 

“I- it’s dumb.” 

“I said it before, you can tell me anything.” 

“Is it weird? I’m not scared at all. I feel… comfortable… secure.” Seulgi shakes her head, “Never mind. I’m just confused. Anyway, Joy’s gone so let’s go.” 

* * *

“So, how did you and Seulgi meet?” 

“She’s really never told you? After all these years?” 

“Honestly, I’ve forgotten to ask her about it. But I guess now would be as good a time as any?” 

“Well, she isn’t here to protest, at least.” 

“That’s true,” Wendy forces a smile, as she leans on the same ancient tree that she and Seulgi met long ago. 

Joy takes a seat beside her and playfully nudges the blonde goddess. “Hey, don’t worry, okay? We’ll find her, I promise.” 

“I just need to know if she’s okay. Usually, when she’s gone off, I can feel her presence if I try hard enough. But now, I can’t feel anything. I have no idea where she is.”

“We’ll find her.” Joy repeats, maybe more for herself than anything else. “Maybe we both need to rest. I can’t seem to connect to her either.” 

Usually, when Wendy sits in this spot under the tree, there’s a myriad of sounds that surround her. But now, with snow all around them, some animals are in their deep winter sleep, while the birds have flown south and the river that Wendy loves is still frozen over. And usually, even when it’s quiet because of the winter, Seulgi is there, filling the silence with her stories and with her questions. Sure, Wendy thinks, she has gone months without Seulgi before, sometimes even years, (because what do years matter when you’re immortal?) but there’s something about this particular one that feels different. Wendy feels like Seulgi is gone from the face of the earth even though all logic tells her it’s impossible, a small tiny part of Wendy can’t seem to let that feeling go.

“I caught her in my vineyard.” Joy says suddenly, breaking the silence and thankfully interrupting Wendy’s own thoughts that were about to spiral out of control.

“You what?!” 

Joy looks up at the sky and smiles at the memory, “It was the celebration for Tiffany, the Goddess of Love, in one of her patron cities. I was busy, as I usually am, when suddenly one of my satyrs appeared in the middle of it all. I can still remember the sheer panic on his face when he told me that there was a goddess causing havoc in the vineyard. As you can imagine, I was furious. No one enters without my permission, much less touch them! I left the party in an instant and well, imagine my surprise when I got there.” 

“Was it completely destroyed?” 

“She was in the cellar, where we keep the wine. She looked so shocked when she saw me, but I’m not sure if it registered in her mind who I was. Whatever fury I had inside instantly washed away when she gave me one of her goofy smiles.” Joy laughs, “I tried to be stern, asking who she was and what she was doing but then she started crying!” 

“Oh no, Seulgi…” Wendy groans. 

“That’s when I realized she must have drank some of the wine. She was a bit drunk, I figured. She was able to introduce herself as the Goddess of Spring and even explained that she was so curious because everyone seemed so happy when I was around and she knew Tiffany had a celebration and figured she’ll try to sneak in. She kept apologizing and hugging my arm. All this while there were tears falling down her face, mind you.” 

“I take it back, I don’t want to hear the rest of the story.” 

“Oh but there’s more,” Joy laughs, “When she finally stopped crying and I finally got her out of the cellar, she would start skipping in between the rows of grapevine. At one point, she even slipped!” 

“This is so embarrassing. I now understand why Seulgi did not tell me this herself.” 

“The story doesn’t end there. Of course, I was completely awed by this interesting, clumsy and incredibly cute goddess. So, I decided to nurse her back to sobriety in my home. I had my satyrs fix everything that was needed and I only left for a moment but when I returned-” 

Wendy sighs, “What more could have Seulgi done?” 

“She was cuddling with my panther. Calling it Amanda, petting it constantly.” Joy smiles.

“That sounds absolutely adorable.” 

“It was. It was also a very strange way to meet another god. But, it was very Seulgi.” 

“I know what you mean. Seulgi is just very true to herself, and I admire her for that. When she cares for you, you’re really lucky. It’s amazing how much she cares for humans too, especially those from her patron towns.” Wendy smiles as she remembers all the small things Seulgi would do for those she cared for. Especially when she favors certain humans. 

Then, it clicks. “JOY!”

“What? What’s wrong?” 

“I think I know where Seulgi is.” 

* * *

“I can feel it! I can feel her power.” Wendy says, as they draw closer to the boundary of the forest and the small town. 

“Are you sure Seulgi’s here?”

“She might not be here right now, but at the very least, she **_was_** here. I’m sure of it. Look,” Wendy points to the apple tree on the family’s property. “The flowers underneath it aren’t wilting either, even during this time of year.”

“How did you know about this?” 

“There’s a child… Seulgi mentioned her to me a couple of times. She’s incredibly fond of her. There was a moment where she’d talk about this little girl more than anything else!” Wendy explains, making her way towards the apple tree. 

“FINALLY! YOU’RE HERE!” 

Wendy yelps in surprise as a being drops down from the apple tree and flashes a mischievous smile at the duo. The deity before them is probably an angel, Wendy concludes, though she’s never seen an angel with wings on their hat and on their sandals instead of their back.

“What are **_you_ ** doing here?” Joy asks, her arms now folded across her chest.

“Ouch, that hurt, Joy. Can’t you even pretend that you’re happy to see me? Oh, and you must be Wendy!” the immortal says, before giving a deep and overly exaggerated bow. “I am Yeri, Messenger of the Gods, Goddess of heralds, travelers and merchants.” 

“You forgot the goddess of thieves.” Joy scoffs.

“Why does everyone feel the need to add that?”

“Cause it’s true!” 

“Sorry, hi, yes. I am Wendy.” the blonde goddess replies, gently pushing Joy away to bow to the goddess before her. “I don’t mean to be rude, but how do you know who I am?”

“Well, I’ve heard of you, of course. Messenger of the Gods, you know? I’ve got to know everyone. I heard you too. Truly extraordinary when music comes from you. Goddess of Music, correct? Also, Seulgi told me you’d be here.” 

“Seulgi? You know Seulgi? Do you know where she is? How is she? Is she safe? Is she okay? She’s been missing and-” 

“Yes, she’s safe and she’s okay. I’d say she’s doing great actually.”

“What do you know?” Joy asks, stepping forward once more.

“As usual, more than you. But, as you can see, Seulgi isn’t here and-”

“We’d rather take a look for ourselves, thank you very much.” Joy says as she grabs Wendy’s hand and practically stomps into the small hut. 

It’s an endearing sight, Wendy thinks, as she watches the family huddled over the fire. The two children are acting out a scene, and their mother cheers them on as she watches. The son pretends to be a dragon, a blanket on his back as his wings, and the little girl - the one Seulgi is so fond of - pretends to be a princess slaying the dragon. 

“Wendy, over here.” Joy gestures to the blue flower placed in a small cup on the table. 

Wendy’s eyes widen in recognition. “That’s an iris! I- I was there when Seulgi first made it. It means hope.” 

Joy pokes at the flower, “Hope? But why would this family need it…” 

Suddenly, the little girl starts coughing violently, her tiny body almost hitting the ground if not for her brother catching her in his arms. 

“Poor child… I understand now why Seulgi was so attached to her.” Wendy says. 

“It can’t be…” Joy mumbles under her breath. 

Wendy manages to tear her eyes away from the little girl (who is still forcing a smile even if she’s incredibly pale and weak in her brother’s arms) to look at Joy. “Sorry, what did you say?” 

But Joy does not repeat herself. She looks at the flower once more, then at the child, and storms out of the hut, calling for the other goddess. “YERI!!” 

Yeri, on the other hand, looks unconcerned with Joy’s sudden outburst, kicking the snow around like a child. “You called?” 

“Do you promise?” 

“You’ll have to be a little more specific than that, my dear goddess.”

“Do you promise that Seulgi is safe?” 

“Would I ever lie to you? Okay, okay. I would. But would **_she_ ** ever lie to you?” 

Joy stops for a second, caught off guard by Yeri’s question. “No. No, she wouldn’t.” 

“Joy? Yeri? What’s going on?” Wendy asks, reaching for the tall goddess’ hand.

“I think I know where Seulgi is…” Joy mumbles in response. 

Yeri flies up and wedges herself in between Wendy and Joy, her arms around their shoulders. “Remember, my dear goddesses, to not let your hearts cloud your judgment.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“When the time comes, I’ll need you to have a little more faith.” 

“Yeri, you’re not making sense.” Joy huffs, pushing Yeri away.

Yeri puts her hands up in surrender. “Listen, Joy, I know we don’t always get along-” 

“That’s because you steal my wine!” 

“That was once-” 

“No it wasn’t-”

“-and you really should get over it. But, I need you to listen to me, okay? You know I wouldn’t be here for no reason. I have much better things to do.”

“I’m sorry, Yeri, Joy, I don’t think I’m following.”

“Wendy, just have faith in Seulgi, okay? I get it if you don’t trust me, we just met, after all. And I’m not Joy’s favorite goddess. So, trust Seulgi. Can you do that?” 

“Of course I can.” Wendy replies. 

Yeri turns to Joy, “I need you to trust in me again, Joy. Just for a little bit.” 

Joy gives a small nod, “I have one last question.” 

“Yes, Joy?” 

“Are you here as a messenger or as a friend?” 

“Both.” is all Yeri says, before she flies up and disappears from their sight. 

Wendy reaches for Joy’s hand again and leans on the taller goddess’ shoulder. “I feel like I know even less now. That was all too confusing. Yeri seemed helpful… but at the same time, not at all.”

“That’s Yeri for you.” Joy sighs then squeezes Wendy’s hand in assurance, “Don’t worry. The ice is beginning to melt… if Yeri is to be believed, we’ll see our Seulgi very soon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back in the underworld next chapter! So please do let me know what you think! Also, who do you think the King of the Gods is? You can also talk to me on @iccampfire on twitter :)
> 
> *Oak tree - symbol of Zeus  
> Lotus (along with pomegranate) - symbol of Hera  
> Panther (along with bulls and goats) - symbol of Dionysus
> 
> PS. RV 6th anniv in a couple of days!!


	6. Chapter 6

“Why does Ceb have three heads?” Seulgi asks out of the blue, as she looks out into the expanse of the underworld.

After their first trip, Seulgi and Irene have taken to spending time by the ridge right outside the palace. Close enough that if Irene is needed, any of her angels can easily get to her. But at the same time, far enough that they don’t need Nayeon or Jeongyeon to guard them or to hear the snickers and teasing of Dahyun and the others. Far enough that Irene, Seulgi notices, looks freer and she herself can breathe a little better.

Seulgi can still clearly picture the look of sheer panic on Irene’s face the first time she moved close to the cliff’s edge.

_“What are you doing?!” Irene practically shrieks, grabbing Seulgi by the wrist, and that familiar ice cold sensation passes through Seulgi’s body._

_“I just wanted to be comfortable”, Seulgi replies with a sheepish smile, as she sits on the cliff’s edge, letting her feet dangle._

_From the look on Irene’s face, whatever answer she was expecting, it definitely wasn’t that. But after a moment of silence, the Goddess of the Underworld follows and sits beside her guest._

_“You’re immensely lucky Jihyo is not with us.” Irene sighs._

_“Why?”_

_“You know how Jihyo can be. She would have made an entire fuss out of it - flown our best chairs from the palace all by herself to make sure we were comfortable.”_

_Seulgi laughs as she can definitely imagine the small but strong angel going out of her way to make sure they (well, mostly Irene) are happy. Then Seulgi comments, “But I am comfortable.”_

_“Best of luck convincing Jihyo. She can be quite stubborn at times. But I agree, I feel at ease as well.”_

Seulgi glances at Irene and on instinct, she ducks her head at the look Irene sends her way. It’s a habit she’s developed for as long as she could remember, mostly due to the weird looks the others would give her when she’d ask something strange. But with Irene, the look she would give Seulgi was… different. It was weird too, but mostly because Seulgi couldn’t understand the meaning behind it. It made Seulgi’s cheeks heat up and she couldn’t help but turn away from the attention being given to her.

Again, based on another habit, Seulgi opens her mouth to say, “Sor-” 

But Irene raises her hand to cut her off, “What have I told you about apologizing for your curiosity?”

Seulgi mumbles sheepishly, “That I should not do it. That all my questions are valid.”

“Very good. Do not forget that, my dear goddess.”

“But you still haven’t answered my question.”

“I was going to, but the apology had already left your lips before I could even begin.”

“Sor-” Seulgi ducks her head again at Irene’s raised eyebrow. “I mean… please, go ahead, Irene.”

“To answer you simply, Cerberus has three heads so that he can protect me from any and every angle. He is my first guardian. Perhaps my favorite guardian of all but don’t tell any of the angels that.”

A simple answer for a simple question. Seulgi herself is satisfied with Irene’s response but when the older goddess continues to watch Cerberus in the distance as he runs around half playing and half guarding the River Styx, Seulgi is sure there is something more she wants to say.

And yes, Irene did tell her that every question she has is valid… but did it include questions about Irene herself? Seulgi has asked about the underworld, its workings, she has asked Irene about the angels (and Seulgi is pleasantly surprised at how well Irene knows each and every one of them) but never about Irene herself. Has Seulgi earned enough of her trust? Would Irene feel offended?

“What are you thinking about?” Irene asks, breaking Seulgi’s train of thought. A part of Seulgi wants to laugh at the irony of it all. How Wendy had asked her the exact same thing before Seulgi revealed her curiosities about Death, and now, Death is actually sitting beside her.

“How do you know I’m thinking about something?”

“You rarely stop at one question.” Irene smirks then raises her hand and gently presses her thumb in between Seulgi’s brows, rubbing it softly, “Your brows knot together as well.”

“Oh. It’s just… I feel like there’s more to your story. But I didn’t want to pry if it made you uncomfortable. It’s not just to satisfy my curiosity, I promise! It’s just-“

“Do not worry, Seulgi. I understand. It is true that there is more to it, I am just unsure as to where to begin.”

“When my thoughts are all over the place, which as you can imagine, happens very often, Wendy always tells me to take my time. There’s no rush and she’ll be patient. So, it is my turn to say the same to you. You don’t need to tell me right now. Only when you’re ready. I can wait.”

Irene hums in response, and that comfortable silence Seulgi has learned to appreciate envelopes the two goddesses. Looking out into the world has always been one of Seulgi’s favorite things to do, even when she was living above. When she was home in Olympus, she could see so much of the world below, and it always amazed her how so many things could be going on all at once. There were endless things to learn and to experience and it thrilled Seulgi to no end. So to be able to do it in the underworld, and to be able to sit here with no other than the queen of the realm, well, it’s definitely something Seulgi will cherish even when her time is up.

After some time, (and honestly, much to Seulgi’s surprise) Irene says, “I believe I am entitled to ask at least one question.”

“Of course! Ask as many questions as you’d like, as I have done the same to you.”

“Who do you think is the most powerful being in the universe?”

“The Mother Goddess, of course. Though, I do believe you are a close second.” Seulgi answers without even a trace of doubt.

“Me? Not my brother?” Irene laughs, “Please. Do explain. And do not worry, no one can hear you here. My brother will not know of it.”

“The King… he is the ruler of all the gods and goddesses, yes? Of all the immortal beings, of all the mortals… but his position would not exist if not for the Mother Goddess, our first queen. Without her, not only would he not be king… he would not have existed. None of us would be here.” Seulgi glances at Irene, whose eyes are now dazzling with curiosity, and an amused (and unfairly pretty) smile plays on her lips. “What is it? Why are you staring?”

“Your mind is absolutely fascinating, my dear goddess. But please, continue.”

“Then there is you, Your Majesty, the owner of an entirely separate realm that His Majesty cannot touch. Your existence goes against his, and yet, you are allowed to step on earth. You have power on land. But our King does not have any power here.”

“You surely are good for my ego, goddess Seulgi.”

“I am merely stating my observations.” Seulgi blushes then throws the questions back, “What about you? Do you agree the Mother Goddess is the most powerful?”

Irene shakes her head, “My mother is powerful, yes. Incredibly so. You are correct that she is stronger than my brother and he cannot defy her on his own. But there are three more powerful than her.”

“Three gods? Goddesses? Who??” Seulgi asks, her eyes wide with surprise.

“The Fates.”

“I thought they only dealt with mortals?”

“Tell me, what do you know about them?”

“I only know of what the people say about them. Shu, the Spinner, Yoojin, the Allotter, and Seunghee, the Inflexible. They say Shu would spin the thread of life, Yoojin will dictate how long a mortal would live, allotting the number of years and Seunghee would decide how they would die.”

Irene nods, “Though there is truth to that, the Fates are much more than defining when a human will live and when they will die. The Fates see all. They see more than Minho and his oracles can. They see the past, the present and the future all at once. The Fates, not just Seunghee, are Inflexible. In fact, there was one particular war when The Fates revealed to my brother that his beloved half-god son would die at the hands of the enemy. He was distraught, but even he could not intervene and save his son.”

All Seulgi can do is gape in awe, so Irene continues.

“The Fates are mostly silent, letting destiny unfold as it should. They speak when they know they must, but still with destiny as their guide. Before many of the gods you now know were in existence, my mother was queen, and my brothers and I were very young gods, enjoying our limitless powers and playing in the world. After her, we were the most powerful and we knew it. Together, we created various creatures and animals, mere playthings in our eyes. It was good then, and we had no worries.”

Irene sighs, and looks up at the stars above, “But The Fates knew this happiness would not last and informed our mother that a time would come when she would no longer be queen and her children would be separated from her and from each other. For centuries, she tried to defy them. At first, she made sure to always keep us together and always within in her sight but we were getting more curious about what we could do in the world, and the desire to venture out became stronger. Then out of desperation, she hid us away in a place only she knew, deep within the caves of Olympus, visiting as often as she could to keep us safe from The Fates. But, my dear Seulgi, there is no hiding from destiny.”

“Did The Fates find you?”

Irene laughs, but it is not like the melodious sound Seulgi has come to know, it’s bitter and angry. “My brother slowly grew impatient and irate at the whole situation. He hated being hidden away, he hated that we were essentially prisoners with no powers. He convinced us that our mother was doing all this because afraid of us, he convinced us that she was hiding us away because she knew she couldn’t stop us. He said that we should be the ones in power… that we could rule together. And I… and I was young and foolish and I believed him. The next time she came to visit, we ambushed her, my brothers held her down and I was the one tasked to remove the crown on her head… and when I did, I saw the pain and resignation in her eyes and realized we were making a mistake. But it was too late. Even my mother realized at that moment that the destiny she tried so hard to run away from was unfolding before her very eyes.”

“She did not even put up a fight after that. She willing gave the kingdom to me and my brothers to rule. Still keeping the family together. Or at least, trying. The King, though he was the one that initially declared that we would rule together, became selfish and paranoid. He wanted more power. He was constantly suspicious we would try to overpower and overthrow him. So, he said he would split the dominion on earth into three and we would fairly draw lots to see who would get what. I knew that our dear big brother did not see Sehun as a threat. Sehun may be quiet and brooding at times, but he never outwardly questioned our brother’s leadership. He is the safer option to have around. As soon as the lots were drawn, I already knew the Underworld was mine.

“When I first arrived, I was in complete disarray. Abandoned by my brothers. My mother powerless against it. I was terrified of what lay here, none of us have ever ventured to the underworld or even thought to do so. I was afraid of this place… I was afraid The King would try to permanently get rid of me. It was out of pure desperation and luck that I created Cerberus. I was surrounded by the darkness and together with all the anger, fear, and hurt… it manifested into the beautiful creature he is today. I made him so he could protect me… he could alert if anyone was trying to come in or to leave… When I started to build and grow this realm, it was Cerberus who had my back.”

Seulgi puts an arm around Irene’s shoulders to find that the older goddess is shaking. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea what you have been through, Irene.”

Irene takes a deep breath to steady herself, “That is all right, I would be more surprised had you known the truth. No one outside our family knows the whole story of why I am here, or of why the Mother Goddess is not our true queen. Well, aside from Yeri.”

“For what it’s worth, I know you are an amazing Queen of the Underworld. We haven’t gone far outside of the palace, but when your angels speak about you, how Kai reveres you, and how Cerberus obviously thinks there is no one else better than you, it is quite clear that only you could run this realm.”

“You really are good for my ego, Seulgi.” Irene chuckles, before leaning her head on Seulgi’s shoulder, “But I am afraid that one day, you will realize that you have been wrong about me.”

* * *

“What do you miss most about the world above?” Chaeyoung asks as they spend time on the palace grounds, Seulgi sitting on the ground admiring the star dotted sky while Death’s angel lazily floats above her.

It amuses Seulgi how the angels (possibly unknowingly) respond to the changes in her relationship with their queen. When Irene was initially hiding herself away with her duties, the angels were accommodating, answering all her questions and taking care of her but there was a wall between them and obviously some secrets hidden especially with regard to Irene’s whereabouts. When Irene started spending more time in the palace, the angels seem to have relaxed and were more open about telling Seulgi about the different things in the underworld. And now, now that Seulgi feels comfortable with Irene (and hopefully Irene feels the same way), the angels seem to be at a different level of ease around the two goddesses.

For one, they’re more comfortable flying around Seulgi now. Seulgi suspects that they initially walked when she was around simply because they didn’t want her to feel bad that she couldn’t fly like them. But now, they do it freely, even in the hallways as they escort the goddess. Secondly, they rarely glance at each other now when Seulgi asks a question, as if asking for permission if it was okay to tell her the truth. They trust her, Seulgi believes, and she trusts them too. And lastly, and Seulgi’s most favorite part, is that they have also started asking her questions.

“Goddess Seulgi? Did you hear me?”

“Sorry, Chae. What was that again?”

“What do you miss most about the world above?” Chaeyoung asks again.

“Your plants and powers don’t count!” Dahyun adds, bumping Chaeyoung as she suddenly flies in.

“HEY!”

“Shouldn’t you be up there?” Seulgi asks, watching the two angels playfully shove each other. Irene had informed her a couple of days ago that she’d be busy for a while since winter was their busiest time of year. The cold, mixed with animals in hibernation and no crops led to less food and less food meant more deaths.

Dahyun shrugs, “And leave you alone with her? Better not to risk it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean!”

“It means I’m better than you!” Dahyun teases, pulling Chaeyoung into a chokehold.

Seulgi rubs at her temples, “How does Jihyo deal with you two?”

“What’s that supposed to mean!” They shout in response.

“I- you know what, I’ll answer your question but the both of you need to settle down.”

Thankfully, they do as they’re told, and they finally relax, landing on the soft ground to sit around Seulgi.

“I miss a lot of things about the land. I miss my friends-“

“Ooohh who are they? What are they like!” Chaeyoung asks.

“Don’t interrupt her, Chae!” Dahyun scolds. “What did Her Majesty say?”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Chaeyoung then raises her hand slowly. “Goddess Seulgi?”

“Yes, Chaeyoung?”

“What are your friends like? Are they goddesses too?”

Dahyun pats her fellow angel proudly on the back and Seulgi can’t help but smile at them. Yeri was right, these two are definitely the loudest and most childlike, but they’re the warmest of the bunch and their hearts are always in the right place. (Seulgi also makes a mental note to ask Irene if she really did give these two etiquette lessons on how to properly interrupt someone because she’s sure there’s a story behind **_that_**.)

“Yes, they’re goddess too. The Goddess of Music and the Goddess of Wine and Celebration. They’re beautiful on the inside and out. They’re also very kind, generous, patient, and very fun to be with.”

“I want to meet them!” Chaeyoung says her hand still raised in the air.

“Maybe one day, you will. I’m sure you’ll like them. They’re amazing friends and renowned goddesses. They make the world so much brighter and happier just by existing.”

“Like you!”

“What do you mean like me?”

“You make the Underworld brighter too!” Dahyun says with a big smile and Chaeyoung nods eagerly in agreement.

Seulgi can feel the heat rise on her cheeks, and her heart tightens at Dahyun’s words. But luckily, they don’t seem to notice (she’s sure they’d tease her if they did) as Chaeyoung brings them back to topic with a, “What else do you miss?”

“The humans.”

“Oh, gross.” Dahyun grimaces.

“Sorry, Dahyun hates mortals.”

“To be clear, I don’t hate them. I just hate how some of them can be. I hate how they can be so… selfish. How so many deaths could have been prevented had they not been so spiteful, or prideful. How if they thought of their fellow mortal, maybe their fellow mortal would still be alive, you know? So many deaths because their kings send them off to kill others just like them. Or killing their brother for a better place at the table or for more riches when their own parents die. It makes no sense. And to think, the ones that do the most harm to others are the ones that beg the hardest when it’s time to be taken away.”

Seulgi nods in understanding, “Yes, you’re right. Humans can be selfish, disgusting and cruel. But I still miss them, I miss being around them because they can also be so much more than that. Have I told you about Jiwoo?”

When the two shake their heads, Seulgi asks another question, “Do you know why I’m here?”

“Her Majesty said you volunteered yourself in service and took the place of someone else.”

“Irene told you the truth?”

“Of course.”

Seulgi hums at that, tucks that information away for another time, and continues, “Jiwoo is the human that I traded places with. She’s a human child. In her and in her family, I see so much beauty and so much life. Her family is not powerful, nor rich. They live on the edge of their humble town, foraging in the forest, and planting what they can. Her mother sews for a living, mending clothes for the townspeople. Her father, her father went to fight for a king, and I agree it is senseless but he did it so he can do more for his family. So that his family could eat better and live more comfortably. Her brother is much older than she is and he is incredibly brave. He works hard to protect them, even though he himself is still a child. And Jiwoo… Jiwoo is so innocent. So full of love that everyone she meets falls in love with her bright smile. She’s so gentle and caring, that when her brother and mother have had a busy day, she will do her best to make them smile. She sings for them, or dances, or sometimes will cuddle up to them just so they can feel her warmth. It is mortals like Jiwoo that remind me that they’re not all that bad.”

“She sounds like a terrific human.” Dahyun admits.

“She is. I did what I had to do to keep her alive for a little longer.”

“I want to meet her too!” Chaeyoung says then quickly adds, “But not yet! She should enjoy your sacrifice.”

Seulgi smiles, “I’m sure you’ll like her too. Though I can’t guarantee that she’d be excited to meet you too.”

* * *

It is a couple of weeks later when Chaeyoung rushes into Seulgi’s quarters early in the day with a shout of “I HAVE AN IDEA!” and with Dahyun, and Sana following quickly behind her.

“Oh, apologies, goddess. We didn’t mean to wake you.” Sana bows at the sight of a barely awake Seulgi and her hair in complete disarray.

“No, no. It’s fine. Chaeyoung is supposed to wake me up anyway. So, what’s your idea?”

“Well, it’s Sana’s idea actually! Dahyun and I were wondering what to do because you missed your friends but we can’t bring your friends here unless they trade places with a human too and then Her Majesty has to approve of it too and who knows if she’ll let that happen. Then that idea is out and then we definitely can’t bring you up there so we thought, what about the humans? We’ve got humans here! Sure, they’re uh… dead and all. I mean… they’re still technically humans right? But I don’t know if they’re just as fun… cause they’re souls. But human souls! I mean-”

“What are you talking about?”

Dahyun rolls her eyes and steps forward, “What Chaeyoung is trying to say is that we’ll take you to Asphodel!”

“Okay! Let’s go!” Seulgi jumps off her bed in excitement, already brushing down her hair to place it in a perfect bun. “Wait, what’s Asphodel?”

“Asphodel is one of the zones in the Underworld with neutral souls. No one exceptionally bad or good.” Sana explains. “It’s the easiest and safest way for you to see mortals. Well, their souls at least.” 

“And Irene is okay with this?”

Dahyun nods, “Yes. We proposed the idea to her and she allowed as long as all three of us, along with Momo accompanies you. Her Majesty also apologizes that she cannot join us. She is with the others, directing the placement of the sudden influx of souls.”

“Sudden?” Seulgi manages to ask, but the question falls on deaf ears as Chaeyoung quickly drapes Irene’s special cloak over Seulgi’s head and Dahyun eagerly drags her out of the palace to where Momo waits for them.

With a quick argument over who’s the strongest (mostly between Chaeyoung and Momo), Seulgi allows herself to be carried to Asphodel, though she tries her best to hide her blush of embarrassment. They land in what looks like the middle of a town square, and had it not been for the translucent souls and the graying homes, Seulgi would have thought that she was on earth once more. A couple of souls turn their way when they arrive and Sana pulls Seulgi’s hood down lower with a whisper of, “Just in case.”

“Welcome to one of Asphodel’s towns.” Dahyun spreads her arms wide before taking her place beside Seulgi, with Chaeyong on the other side.

“It looks like the towns on earth.”

“Some places in the underworld are mirrors of the world above.” Sana explains.

“Can they see us?”

“Yes, they can see you too, but to them, you look like one of us.”

“Are they afraid of you?”

“Maybe?” Chaeyoung shrugs, “We brought them here, after all. So I would understand if they were at least weary of us.”

“I can’t really tell if it’s us they’re afraid of. The Underworld is the end, and it is also the beginning. Fear is a natural response to that.” Momo answers as she walks behind them with Sana beside her.

Seulgi turns to look at Momo, “The beginning?”

“The end, the beginning, a blessing and a curse. That’s the best way to describe the Underworld. Here, they are bound for eternity. It is the beginning of their sentence. If they did great deeds on earth, then they would be rewarded for eternity in Elysium. The cruel ones meet their eternal justice in Tartarus and those in between… it is up to them what they make of it.”

Dahyun nods, “There is a slight freedom here that they did not have when they were alive. You see, those who are bound to Asphodel can venture further from their towns without any of the earthly worries of pain, sickness and hunger. Some of them do, in search of their loved ones who have gone before them. It gives their weary soul something to do instead of aimlessly floating by waiting for an end that will never come.”

“What do the others do then if they do not roam?”

This time, it is Sana who answers, “It is up to them. They have an entire eternity to figure that out.”

They walk around the town, and Dahyun points at a soul aimlessly walking around alone. “Did you want to meet one of them? You can talk to that one over there. His energy doesn’t seem too bad and I think he just died so he still has plenty of his earthly memories.”

“Uh… can you talk to them for me? I don’t actually talk to humans… I kind of just… observe them.”

“Oh, wait, really? That’s a bit boring.”

**_SMACK!_ **

“OUCH! I mean, it’s not boring at all. No, it makes sense. Gods can’t talk to humans.” Chaeyoung rambles as she rubs her arm that is surely stinging from Sana’s slap.

“Maybe it should be just me and Dahyun? He might scare himself to another death if he sees five angels approaching him.”

The other angels nod in agreement and as they are about to approach the lone soul, something else catches Seulgi’s eye.

“Wait.”

“What’s wrong?” Dahyun asks, already frantically looking around for any sign of danger.

“Relax, Dahyun. It’s just… I know that man.” Seulgi replies as she watches a soul wander around the town square.

The rest of the angels catch up when they notice the two have stopped moving, “Why’d you stop? Did you change your mind?”

“She says she knows that man.”

“How?”

“No idea.”

“Are we going to watch them now like she watches them on earth?”

“Chaeyoung, quiet.”

“Sorry, Sana.”

Seulgi watches as the man sits in the middle of the town square, his knees close to his chest and his head bent low.

“The stench of regret is rolling off him in waves.” Momo sighs, and before Seulgi can even ask, she explains, “Some humans feel such strong emotions before they die that it sticks to them even when they get here. Regret is one of the emotions that stick around the longest.”

“How long has he been here?” Seulgi turns to her companions.

“Based on how strong his energy is, I’d say a week at most.” Sana replies.

Seulgi watches the man, and even if she can’t smell the regret like her companions, she can clearly see it in the way he groans and buries his face in his hands. She’s about to walk away, when he is joined by a woman and two young men. The young men look resigned to their fate. The woman looks heartbroken as she puts an arm around the older man.

Then, it clicks.

“I **_do_** know who they are!” Seulgi gasps, “Their family has been the head of one of my patron towns for decades. What are they all doing here?”

Before they can respond, Seulgi takes off in the direction of the family amidst the calls of, “Seulgi, wait!!”

Seulgi kneels so she can look the souls in the eye, “What happened to you?”

The family huddles closer together refusing to look at Seulgi. But she can’t give up. This family has been well loved the last time she’s seen them, and for them to all end up here? What could have gone wrong?

“Please… tell me. How did you end up here?”

The man replies, “My family and I have been sentenced to death.”

“For what crime?!”

“I am the leader of a small but proud farming town. Winter has come and gone, and though the ice has fully thawed, we have nothing to show for it. Everything is dead. The townsfolk believed I did not sacrifice enough to our patron goddess. They believe the town has been cursed, and as leader, the responsibility has fallen on my shoulders. We tried everything… and out of desperation they sacrificed my family in penance hoping to appease Goddess Seulgi.”

“I would- I would never abandon you! That- that wasn’t my intention!”

Seulgi is about to reach out to comfort to him when Dahyun grabs her wrist. “Don’t. You can’t touch him. We don’t know what could happen.”

Seulgi’s heart breaks at the sight of this family, with so much more ahead of them, here in this realm because she is not around to protect them. “I- I didn’t mean it.”

“Just forget about him there’s nothing we can do,” Sana says and Seulgi is still too much in shock and lets herself be pulled away.

Her head is reeling at the revelation. She has thousands of patron towns. If all the leaders and their families were put to death… because she was not around to give food… how many humans has Seulgi sentenced to death? How many souls will live in torment and regret because of her? 

Seulgi manages to slip out of Sana’s grip and runs back to the man, kneeling in front of him once more. “Please, I am so sorry. You did nothing wrong. You were a great leader. Your people loved you. Don’t let this regret control your entire eternity.”

“Why would an angel of Death care about a mere soul?”

“I- I’m not an angel of Death. I am Goddess Seulgi.” Seulgi pulls down her hood to reveal her face and everything happens so quickly after that.

The man’s eyes grow wide in surprise and a flash of emotions cross his face before settling on an emotion Seulgi did not expect: anger. He wails and lunges for Seulgi, but the goddess is quick to react and stumbles out of the way. The family members are initially surprised at the patriarch but when they see Seulgi’s face, their faces are full of hurt and they to reach for Seulgi as well.

Luckily, a pair of hands pull Seulgi to her feet and the rest of her guards surround her just in time.

“Goddess, hood up, please!” Sana whines, but it’s too late.

“Goddess give me a chance to redeem myself! Let me prove to them I am worthy!” the man shouts, trying to get through the barricade of angels.

“Don’t hurt him!!” Seulgi pleads as Chaeyoung pushes one of man’s sons away.

“BUT-“

“Please, Chae!” 

“Fine.” Chaeyoung grumbles as they try to move to safer location.

The family’s cries draws in a curious crowd and suddenly, there’s murmur about powers, about another being and about second chances. One soul, shouts above the crowd, how the rumors were right and something has indeed change in the realm. The souls are restless and though they are no match for four angels, their numbers continue to increase, trying to catch a glimpse of or worse, to grab onto Seulgi. 

The crowd continues to push and Dahyun spreads her wings in an effort to create more space, the other angels following her lead. “Get her out of here now!”

“Sorry, goddess.” Sana says, as she steps in front of Seulgi and pulls her close to her body, her wings pulled together as shield. Behind Seulgi, Momo wraps her arms around Seulgi’s waist, effectively keeping the goddess from any prying eyes and wandering hands.

“But what about them?”

“We’ll be fine! NOW, GO!” Chaeyoung shouts and Seulgi is lifted into the air.

They land on the balcony with a hard thud, the three of them stumbling from the impact, and it’s only when Seulgi manages to catch her breath does she realize how much danger she’s gotten them all into with both Momo and Sana’s wings in complete disarray.

They don’t even hear Irene enter at first, but the cold that quickly spreads around them is enough of an indicator to know that their queen is here.

Irene rushes to Seulgi’s side, “WHAT HAPPENED?!”

“Your Majesty!” Momo and Sana fall to their knees, “We’re so sorry. Please forgive us.”

“Where are the rest?”

“They-they’re still fighting off the crowd.” Momo answers.

Irene nods, “Tzuyu, get Seulgi to her room.”

“No!” Seulgi manages to shout as Tzuyu holds her by the arm, “I- I need to make sure they’re okay. I need to see them get home safely.”

Irene doesn’t say anything but disappears into the shadows, only to emerge from the shadows a moment later with Dahyun and Chaeyoung. The two take only a second to recover before they rush beside Momo and Sana, and fall to their knees, their heads touching the ground.

The air that surrounds them is icy but the cold disappears in an instant and Irene’s voice turns soft as she says, “What are you four doing? Get up.”

“But Your Majesty!”

“We accept whatever punishment you see fit.” Momo says and the guilt eats up at Seulgi as she imagines what Irene would do to them.

But instead, Irene slowly makes her way towards the repentant angels and she herself kneels, and pats Dahyun’s head, a signal for all of them to look at her. “Seulgi is safe. The four of you are safe albeit your feathers needing some mending. You have done your job well.”

“But-“

“You were sent to guard Seulgi. You did just that. Do not blame yourself for what happened. If it is anyone’s fault, it is my own. I let you leave without thinking about the consequences. I thought having you four was enough but it seems I have underestimated these bored and resentful souls. Now please, rest. I will tend to Seulgi myself.”

“Thank you, Goddess.”

As they stand, they bow once more, “We’re sorry, Goddess Seulgi.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen. I gave you all such a hard time. Look at you… look at your wings!!” Seulgi is about to cry but the four angels quickly pull her into a group hug, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Thank you for taking care of me.”

As they file out of the balcony, Tzuyu included, Irene silently offers her hand to Seulgi. Seulgi lets herself be led out the balcony, out into the palace hall, and into her room. It’s only when the doors close behind her does her body suddenly crumple under the weight of it all.

“Seulgi! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” Irene says, as she steadies Seulgi.

Seulgi shakes her head and simply begins to cry.

Her heart is breaking over and over again and she knows no matter how much it breaks, there is nothing she can do. Not only did she fail in her duties as Goddess of Spring, but she has let her followers down. She has let the people down.

“It’s my fault!”

“Seulgi, no-“

“No… Irene, it’s true. This… this is all my fault. I put my hood down… I- I wanted him to know that I did not leave him on purpose. I did not want him to think he was unworthy or cursed. Irene, his whole family was sentenced to death because I was not around to protect him or to do my duty! I- I was so selfish! I thought of Jiwoo but I did not think of the others! I saved one life but damned others!”

Irene pulls Seulgi close and the younger god tries to pull away in shame, but Irene only holds on tighter. “Sana already pulled me away… but… I was so selfish. I thought I could fix this. Irene, what have I done?”

Seulgi thinks about Dahyun. How she hates the selfishness of man. She thinks about The King of the Gods, and how his own selfish acts led him to be king, to leave Irene all alone in the underworld. She is just like them, isn’t she? Selfish and stupid.

“I too, have my own faults. I am eons older and should I should have thought about your offer more. I should have been smarter and thought about the consequences of having you here…” Irene says, as she strokes Seulgi’s hair.

“No, no, no. This is all my fault, Irene. I did this… my own selfishness… I need to fix this.”

“This is not your burden to carry alone.”

Irene waits for Seulgi’s sobbing to ease up and as soon as it does, she effortless lifts the younger goddess to lay her in bed.

“Get some rest, my dear Seulgi. It has been a long day.” Irene says, as she sits on the edge of the bed, and wipes the tears from Seulgi’s face.

“I deserve to live eternity in Tartarus. I do not deserve you… I do not deserve your kindness.”

Seulgi continues to mumble her apologies, and eventually, the exhaustion of the day, both physical and emotional, begins to take its toll. Irene continues to sit beside Seulgi, gently threading her fingers through the younger goddess’ hair.

“You are not the only one who has been selfish, Seulgi. But I will do my best to make it right.”

* * *

When Seulgi wakes up, she is alone.

Not that she expected Irene to stay anyway.

Her heart is still wrapped up in guilt, but she knows there is no point in wallowing in regret. She needs to make it right, and even if she can’t do so with the humans on land, (she desperately hopes she can ask Yeri to talk to her siblings for her), she’ll do her best to help the souls she’s affected.

When she steps out of her room, she is greeted by the familiar sight of her three guardian angels.

“SEULGI, WE’RE SORRY!!!” Chaeyoung and Dahyun say as the hug Seulgi again.

“No, I’m the one that’s sorry! I put you in danger!”

“I’m just glad you’re all okay.” Tzuyu says from the side.

“You can hug us too, you know.” Chaeyoung laughs.

“I’m quite alright.”

Seulgi pulls away from the other two and quickly hugs Tzuyu. “Thank you.”

Tzuyu blinks, “For what?”

“For keeping Irene company. For keeping her safe.”

“Of course, goddess.”

Luckily, as if the universe is listening to Seulgi’s desire for repentance, she sees Yeri as soon as she steps into the dining hall. The pink haired goddess waves in greeting, but Seulgi thinks her smile doesn’t meet her eyes. (But Seulgi figures Irene must have told her about yesterday.)

Seulgi takes her place on Irene’s other side where the older goddess gives her a soft smile, before focusing on Jihyo’s report.

“We’ve found the souls that have started the riot.”

“Good. How are they?”

“They’re currently being guarded in one of the town’s homes. They cannot leave and cannot talk to the other souls. What do you want to do with them? Separate them to other ends of the realm?”

Seulgi tenses at the thought of the family being put into more pain because of her. She wants to tell Irene not to punish them, but who is she in this realm anyway?

“What about throw them in the River Styx for a couple hundred years?” Jihyo suggests again.

But thankfully, Irene shakes her head. “What do you think, Seulgi? You decide.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you were the one they attacked after all.”

“But they attacked because I put my hood down and revealed who I was! They’re here in the underworld because of me! They don’t deserve punishment, I do! All they did was their duty… they did it as best they could… now there’s a weight that hangs over them. First it was because they believed they didn’t do enough, now they know they did… but it still led to their death. That’s something that will stay with them for all eternity!”

“Seulgi… There’s nothing we can do about that... no matter how much we want to. They are creatures of this realm now. They abide by the rules of our queen.” Yeri says.

“I just wish I could remove their pain…” Seulgi sighs, “I wish they could forget all this.”

“Then so be it.”

“Huh?”

“Jihyo, have them drink from the River Lethe.”

“But-“ Seulgi and Jihyo get out at the same time.

“Only enough that they will not remember why they are here and what they saw yesterday. They do not get the privilege of forgetting everything and starting over.” Irene continues, “Yes, the circumstances of their death are awful. But the fact remains, they are dead. There is nothing we can do about that. With the River Lethe, they will no longer have the regret that you feel hangs over their heads.”

“Then it is all right with me. Thank you, Your Majesty.” Seulgi nods. It wasn’t what she had in mind when she planned to make things right, but it is good enough. Irene and Yeri are right, they are dead, and they are in a realm that has rendered her powerless. At least by agreeing to this, Seulgi has some power to make up for it.

“Jihyo? Any questions?”

“No, Your Majesty. We’ll see to it right away.”

“Thank you, Jihyo.”

As soon as Jihyo leaves, Yeri opens her mouth to speak but is stopped by Irene. “Let our guest eat first, Yeri.”

“O-okay then.”

If Seulgi didn’t think that Yeri wasn’t herself a moment ago, she’s definitely thinking it now.

Yeri is talking, but it’s obvious she’s on edge. She talks about literally anything under the sun, but then, there are moments where she catches herself, glances at Irene and switches topics as if nothing ever happened.

Her plate has a single piece of ambrosia, and that in itself is weird. Yeri had told Seulgi that she loves the underworld because of the offerings of food. Plus, Yeri eats a lot so for her to play around with one piece is very unlike her.

Yeri can be restless at times, but it’s mostly due to excitement. But with the way her eyes dart all around the room, sometimes settling on Seulgi, as if urging Seulgi to hurry up, and then to Irene with questions in her eyes, signals that it isn’t excitement that’s driving her now. It’s clear to Seulgi that the pink haired goddess is nervous and that is enough to make Seulgi nervous too. She hasn’t spent much time with Yeri, Yeri only dropping by the realm a handful of times, but she knows the girl oozes confidence.

“I’m finished.” Seulgi says and it causes Yeri to slightly jump in her seat.

“Do I do it now?” Yeri asks Irene.

Irene nods once and Yeri is quickly up from her seat. Normally, the goddess would use her winged sandals even for a distance this short, but this time, Yeri walks to where Seulgi is seated and bows a full ninety degrees.

“Yeri? What’s going on?”

The Messenger of the Gods pulls out an envelope from her satchel and presents it to Seulgi.

Seulgi reaches for the envelope and hisses as her finger brushes over the seal of the King of the Gods. She looks to Irene who is holding an identical letter. The Queen of the Underworld stands, and gently places a hand on Yeri’s shoulder, mouthing a “Thank you”, before she steps forward to offer her other hand to Seulgi.

“Well, my dear goddess, it seems that my big brother is expecting us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, I think this is my longest chapter!! Do let me know what you think in the comments! :) 
> 
> Also: 
> 
> The Fates or Moirais are Clotho (the Spinner), Lachesis (the Alloter) and Atropos (the Inflexible) and the names of The Fates in this fic is from the original Be Natural singers, S.E.S.
> 
> The King of the Gods and his son that Irene mentions is based on Zeus and his son Sarpedon, a King of Lycia who fought on the side of the Trojans in The Iliad. The Fates reveal that his son will die at the hands of Patroclus. Zeus is tempted at first, he wants to bring Sarpedon back to Lycia where he left his wife and son and where he can live happily, but in the end Sarpedon dies as well. Though Hera did play a role in convincing Zeus that saving Sarpedon would cause strife among the other gods, the fact still remains that Sarpedon had met his fate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King of the Gods is... odd. The Queen of the Underworld is antagonizing and Seulgi just wants to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo! I know, it's getting repetitive, but I really am sorry it took so long. 
> 
> To be honest, this mythological world means so much to me and I can see it all in my head but it's been so hard to make it come alive. I started to become frustrated, mostly with myself. In fact, I was close to posting an update that I wouldn't be updating for more than a month. But I stepped away for a week or so, wrote two other one-shots (that hopefully I can post soon as well), and went back to this. 
> 
> tldr; sorry for the wait, I will continue to do my best for the fic. And thank you for all your support!

“Wait- what??” Seulgi blinks, trying to process what Irene just said. The older goddess continues to hold onto Seulgi’s hand, rubbing calming circles with her thumb, as she explains that the King of the Gods has learned that Seulgi has been in the underworld and has requested – well, more like, demanded – to see them. 

Fear hits Seulgi faster than even she expected. She meant it, all those years ago, when she told Wendy that she never wanted to meet the King of the Gods. But now, with a letter specifically addressed to the Goddess of Spring, how could she refuse? 

But more importantly, how could she survive? 

Irene is powerful, and Seulgi still stands by her belief that the Goddess of Death is more powerful than the God of the Skies, so at least Seulgi knows Irene will be safe. But what about her? How can she even face him and defend herself? Should she even try defending herself? Is he going to strip her of her powers for neglecting her duty and for causing the deaths of possibly millions of humans? Or what if being in the underworld was some unspoken crime? What if Seulgi has to go back and Jiwoo has to die? What if she went through all this trouble, only for things to not only end up as they were but even worse? 

Then, Seulgi feels a cold sensation on her forehead, forcing Seulgi to zone back in. “You’re thinking too much again.” Irene says, as she smooths out the worry lines on Seulgi’s forehead. 

“I don’t know what to think. I-I don’t know what to do… I don’t know what to say when I face him.” Seulgi admits.

“I said I would keep you safe, didn’t I? I always keep my promises, Seulgi.” 

“But Irene, I made a mistake! I do deserve to be punished. I just… I didn’t think it would go this far. I didn’t think it would reach him.” 

“My dear goddess, do you trust me?” 

Seulgi doesn’t even need to think twice, “Of course.” 

“Then trust when I say I know my brother best. He’s paranoid, he’s predictable. I know how he thinks. And even if he were furious, I would still not allow any harm to come to you.”

“I’m terrified, Irene,” Seulgi admits. 

“I understand your fear. You have every right to be scared of him and what he may do. But please trust me like you say you do. I will not let anything bad happen to you.”

“I will. I do trust you.”

“That’s all I ask.” Irene helps Seulgi to her feet and begins to lead Seulgi out. “Are you always like this?” 

“Like what?”

“Carrying all the guilt on your shoulders. You are not the only one who made a decision to come here. I also allowed it to happen.” 

“I don’t like being a burden.” 

Irene clicks her tongue and tucks a strand of hair behind Seulgi’s ear, “You are never a burden. Haven’t I made myself abundantly clear?” 

Seulgi flushes at the contact, unable to meet Irene’s eyes. 

“Now, I’m afraid we can’t prolong this further. It is time for us to depart.”

As if on cue, Death’s angels enter, Tzuyu quickly handing Seulgi her cloak and fastening it across her shoulders. Irene receives her own from Jihyo, who is rambling her concerns as she drapes it over her queen. Jihyo is talking a mile a minute, and she’s gesturing wildly but Irene is completely calm as she listens. Once the head angel is finished, Irene gently pats her on the shoulder and simply says, “Take care of this place while I’m gone.”

Jihyo sighs and Seulgi doesn’t miss the worried glance thrown her way. “You speak as if you will be gone for a long time.” 

Irene rolls her eyes, “You know how my brother likes to drone on and on with his paranoia. Who knows how long it will take? I trust that you will monitor everything and keep the realm in order for me. Keep safe, all of you.”

“Come back safe, Goddess Seulgi!” the other angels call out as Nayeon and Jeongyeon fall into step behind the goddesses, hands on the hilt of their swords (Seulgi wracks her brain trying to figure out if they’d always had weapons or if this was a special occasion), ready for anything that comes their way.

“I will! I promise!” 

Irene raises her eyebrow at Seulgi, “You promise?” 

“What? I said I trust you, didn’t I?” Seulgi says with a wink as she nudges Irene’s shoulder. 

A pleased smile forms on Irene’s face and the younger goddess can’t help but smile back in return, the fear that was eating up at her now but a distant memory. 

Their moment is interrupted by a low whinny and stomp of hooves and Seulgi turns around to see massive stallions with their wings at the ready, mounted by two unknown angels who already have their heads bowed before the goddesses. 

“Chanyeol, Lay, thank you for coming on such short notice. I hope Tartarus will not have any need of you for the time being.” 

“Our fellow angels will do fine without us. It is always an honor to serve you, dear Queen,” one of the angels responds. His partner follows it up with, “It is a pleasure to serve you as well, Goddess Seulgi.” 

“Scout on ahead, we will follow shortly.” 

The guards nod, leading their stallions to a slow trot before quickly picking up speed as they jump off the cliff and spread their wings, flying straight towards the Underworld’s twinkling sky.

“What about us?” Seulgi asks.

“You still cannot pass through the mortal realm. I’ve told you about shadow travelling before, yes? It’s something only I can do, aside from Cerberus. With shadow travel, we can reach Olympus without having to pass by the mortal realm. Oh, and one last thing.” Irene steps forward into Seulgi’s space, lifting Seulgi’s hood up before doing the same to hers. Then, she threads their fingers together. “As much as possible, do not reveal who you are. But if you must, make sure it is only in the Hall of the Gods.”

Seulgi blinks at their closeness but manages to nod her head in understanding.

“Good. Now, don’t let go.” Irene says as Jeongyeon places a hand on Irene’s shoulder, while Nayeon does the same to Seulgi.

“Three,” 

“Two,” Seulgi squeezes Irene’s hand a little bit tighter. 

“One,” 

And suddenly, Seulgi is plunged into complete darkness. She shouts Irene’s name into the void, but she cannot even hear her own voice. She can feel the air in her lungs slowly leave her body but with a gentle tug on her hand, Seulgi is pulled forward as she emerges from the shadows to meet the gates of the King’s Palace. 

The sudden brightness is blinding, but the feel of the sun on Seulgi’s skin already makes an amazing amount of difference. She can feel her body react to the sunlight, her power returning to her and there is a sudden lightness that she didn’t know she missed. When Seulgi finally manages to fully open her eyes, she spots Chanyeol and Lay in the distance, circling the peak of Olympus a couple of times before landing beside their party and dismounting. 

“Are you feeling okay, Seulgi?” Seulgi turns to look at Irene and is surprised at what she finds. 

For a split second, Irene’s eyes have turned to fire and a visible aura forms around the Queen of the Underworld, a swirl of black and silver that makes it looks like she’s glowing. Her eyes return to a beautiful gold before they’re fully hidden under her hood, and even Seulgi has to squint to see her now blood red lips. 

The palace gates open with Yeri standing at the other side, greeting them with a roll of her eyes and a, “Wasn’t that a tad bit dramatic?” 

Despite the hood covering the majority of Irene’s face, Seulgi is absolutely certain she sees a toothy grin on Irene’s face. “Just a tad? I guess I’ll have to try harder next time.” 

Seulgi watches as the wisps of black and silver extend from Irene’s being to shroud their entire group in mystery, obscuring every face except for Yeri’s - who has now taken to hover slightly above them. She watches as every god, deity, nymph, or immortal, scurries out of the way or cowers behind the marble columns as they walk past. She glances at Nayeon and Jeongyeon, who look absolutely smug at how even the king and queen’s angels don’t have the guts to approach. 

For Yeri, who knows the **_real_ ** Irene under the hood, it may just look dramatic and over-the-top, but Seulgi quickly understands Irene’s intentions. Death is a mystery for most beings on earth, whether human or not. A god that is talked about more than they are seen or heard. A god whose real name is spoken by a select few. But despite how little they know of her, everyone fears Death to some extent, no matter how hard they may try to deny it. And it’s obvious with the smirk still present on her lips, that Irene knows exactly what everyone thinks of her and she’s going to use it to her full advantage. 

As she continues to lead them with confidence in every step and her guards at the ready behind her, Irene’s message to anyone who’s watching is heard loud and clear. Death does not need the admiration or praise of others. She does not need those who do not know her to bow before her. She simply does not care about them. Death is poised and Death will not cower – not even in the presence of the King of the Gods. 

They come to a stop in front of what Seulgi assumes is the Hall of the Gods, the door made of pure gold, with beautiful carvings of the sky, the earth and the sea. 

Yeri grabs Irene by the shoulders to get the older goddess to look her in the eyes, and for a moment, no words are spoken between the two. (Seulgi ignores the strange feeling of jealousy she gets as she watches them connect with only their eyes and shoves that thought for another day.) 

Finally, Yeri asks, “Will this work?” 

Irene does the same thing she did with Jihyo, she gently pats Yeri’s shoulder and replies, “Remember, Yeri, sometimes we have to weather the storm to get what we want.” 

Yeri nods, as if that statement answered everything, and offers a small smile before turning to Seulgi. 

“Everything will be okay.” 

“I know.” Seulgi adds, as they both watch Irene give her final instructions to her guards. “Maybe it’s stupid of me, but I trust her.”

“I’ve known her practically my whole immortal life. Trusting her isn’t the easiest thing to do… but it’s never failed me before.”

Seulgi nods in understanding and lets Yeri give her a tight hug before she flies away. Nayeon and Jeongyeon open the double doors and bow slightly as they let Seulgi and Irene step into the Hall of the Gods.

“Home sweet home,” Irene grumbles under her breath.

The truth is, there is a part of Seulgi that is still scared. Because he is the King after all, and she is definitely nowhere close to any of the higher-ranking gods in terms of status or power. But with every step they take together, Irene once again holding Seulgi’s hand in reassurance, Seulgi can feel her own courage grow, bit by bit. 

Seulgi lets herself focus on the feeling of Irene’s hand in hers and takes in the magnificent hall before her. The hall is longer than Seulgi imagined and much like everything in the palace, is made of the purest white marble with golden flecks inlaid. There is no ceiling, instead, the only thing Seulgi sees above her is the clear blue sky. The main feature of the hall are the three thrones at the end, one made of pure gold in the center, one made of a brilliant sapphire marble to its right and to the left are remnants of a once beautiful onyx throne. For the rest of the Olympians are nine other thrones, formed in a semi-circle behind the main three. 

“My dear sister!” Seulgi practically jumps as a man appears on the sapphire throne. “It’s been far too long.” 

Seulgi expects Irene to scowl or to glare, but instead, her eyes soften as she gives a small smile. “Hello, Sehun. Indeed, how long has it been? Around a century?” 

“A century, three decades and seven years!” 

Irene’s smile grows a little bigger, “I had no idea you were counting.” 

“But of course,” Sehun huffs, “It’s a pity that we finally meet again but in such peculiar circumstances.” 

“I’m sure it is not of your own accord, Sehun.”

Sehun smiles brightly at that and for a second, Seulgi finds herself wishing that her siblings were more like the God of the Sea. Sehun is handsome, incredibly so, and similar to Irene, his face looks naturally cold and serious, but as soon as he smiles, the façade breaks instantly.

The small family moment is quickly cut short when a crackle of lightning fills the hall and the King of the Gods appears before them. Seulgi is about to bow in reverence of the king but Irene extends her hand, a signal for her to stay standing.

“Must you be so dramatic, brother?” Sehun rolls his eyes. 

But he is ignored, and the King immediately turns to Irene, “Did you really need to have your monstrosity of stallions and those frightful soldiers come join you?”

“But of course, you would have done the same, if not more, had you been summoned to my realm.” Irene replies simply. 

The King of the Gods simply huffs in response. The King, like his siblings, is simultaneously both handsome and beautiful. But Seulgi can see that there’s something… peculiar… about the way he carries himself, the way he paces in front the three thrones (a stark contrast to Sehun who sits with his legs hanging off one side of his sapphire throne), and the way his eyes shift from Seulgi, to Irene, to the doors behind them, as if he’s afraid that Irene’s angels will burst in at any moment. 

If Irene notices it too, she says nothing, and the aura around her is calm, a soft swirl around their feet. 

“So, my dear Leeteuk, what spurred this sudden invitation to your humble abode? And to your magnificent hall at that? Though I must say, I’m surprised you’ve kept my seat. Or what’s left of it at least. But…” Irene taps her chin and gestures at the empty thrones. “This place is looking a bit empty. Don’t you think?” 

“I simply care for you, dear sister. I didn’t want an audience to witness what is about to happen.” 

“Thank you for your consideration but by all means, gather your audience. I’m sure we’ve all missed each other. It’s been far too long after all.” 

With a wave of his hands, the hall slowly fills with the rest of the Olympians. Yoona, the Queen, appears first, and Seulgi remembers how kind and gentle she was when she thanked Seulgi for her flowers. There’s a look of confusion on Yoona’s face but it is quickly erased as the others arrive. Seulgi names each one in her head as they take their place, Siwon, Minho, Suho, Yuri, Taeyeon, Tiffany and Seulgi finds herself smiling as Yeri takes her seat beside the Goddess of Love and Beauty.

“Seulgi?” a voice calls out.

At once, Seulgi lifts her hood off at the sound of the familiar voice, and blinks in disbelief as she sees Joy take the last seat next to Yeri. Of course, how could she have forgotten that Joy was an Olympian too? She then hears a gasp and a small squeak and Seulgi knows that the little blonde tuft of hair behind Joy’s throne is her best friend and fellow non-Olympian, Wendy.

“Leeteuk, what is this all about?” Taeyeon asks as she studies Seulgi, who is now feeling conscious with her hood down and her face available for scrutiny. 

“My fellow gods and goddess, my fellow Olympians, you have been gathered here today to stand witness of the trial of our Goddess of Death, Queen of the Underworld, Lady of the Dead, Irene.” Leeteuk gestures at the two of them, “For attempted treason and for kidnapping a fellow goddess.” 

Joy, on instinct, bolts up from her seat, anger evident in her eyes. But Yeri is quick to react, pushing the angered goddess back down as Wendy tugs the sleeve of Joy’s tunic to get her to stay seated. 

Seulgi wants to shout it isn’t true, wants to explain everything to Joy, to Wendy, to everyone here, but once again, Irene extends her hand. It’s not fair. Irene should let her speak. It’s not Irene’s fault. It never was. It was all her. She can’t let Irene face punishment for something Seulgi asked for. 

For her part, Irene watches the commotion with indifference, and once Joy has calmed down after Yeri hisses in her ear, she asks the King to continue. “You were saying, brother?”

“I didn’t think you had it in you, beloved sister.” 

“I have no idea what you’re going on about.”

“Taking our dear goddess as prisoner so you can build your army of the undead? That’s quite ingenious of you. Quite bold, even.” 

Majority of the gods begin to murmur amongst themselves, some turning to Yeri for answers, knowing her relationship with the ever elusive Irene, but the young goddess pays them no mind as she continues to hold onto Joy to prevent another outburst.

“It seems you have thought well and hard about my alleged treason, dear King. Now, go on. Don’t stop now. Tell them what you think.” Irene’s voice is challenging but bored at the same time and Seulgi kind of wants to disappear as all the Olympians scrutinize their every move. 

Leeteuk stops his pacing to face his audience, “The God of Death has kidnapped the Goddess of Spring! With this kidnapping, The God of Death has prevented the growth of food for the animals and humans below in order to force the death of these mortals! With the rise of deaths, she grows her army of the undead, and with this army, she will overthrow Olympus!”

Leeteuk’s eyes are practically bulging out of their socks as he gestures wildly at the two of them. Seulgi wills her face to remain calm trying to hide the fact that she’s just realized how right Irene was. Leeteuk was paranoid then, paranoid enough to send Irene to the Underworld, and is still paranoid to this day. He continues to rant about Irene’s plans, gesturing wildly at the two of them, how she took Seulgi without a trace, forced her into service in the underworld and how it was only a matter of time until the undead stormed Olympus and threw the Olympians from their thrones. 

The entire time, Irene watches her brother go on and on and as she does, Seulgi watches her. Irene’s hood is still up, but if Seulgi tries hard enough she can see Irene’s lips and the small smirk on her face that grows into a full-blown grin as Leeteuk finishes his speech and finally sits down on his throne.

“Are you quite finished? Now, let us all be perfectly clear before I go on. This isn’t a trial. You, my dear gods and goddess are no jury. Because for one, our dear king has no evidence and is purely spouting his theories, as we have all just witnessed. And two, and the most important part, is that there is no crime.”

The entire hall falls into silence as Irene continues. 

“Oh, dear king, you really think of nothing but yourself, don’t you? You’re too busy up here in the sky to see that those who die are not soldiers! They are not noblemen or kings! They’re children, the elderly, the poor! Even if I were building an army, what use would they be to me?”

Seulgi can see Taeyeon and Siwon nodding at Irene’s words and Seulgi has no idea what Irene’s plan is, if there even is a plan at all, but suddenly feels a bit more hopeful.

“If you would like to talk about duty, then tell me, brother, how many times have you prevented our messenger from doing her own duty? How many times have you shooed her away when I realized that I needed **_your_ ** counsel as to how to bring Goddess Seulgi back to earth?” 

“Yeri was nowhere near the palace.” 

Seulgi’s eyes flit to Yeri who is visibly fuming in her throne but somehow managing to hold herself back. But Irene remains unperturbed, “Would you for us to call on our Goddess of Truth? I’m sure she’ll make sure that everyone present is being honest.” 

“There will be no need for that. Nevertheless, regardless of whether Yeri was trying to reach me or not, you have kidnapped one of our own. And for that alone, you must face the consequences.

“Once again, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

The King of the Gods points in her direction and Seulgi tries her best to make Irene proud and stand tall. 

“Oh? And what about her?” 

“She is a goddess.” 

“She is Seulgi. And yes, I am aware that she is a goddess, as is everyone else in this hall.” 

“You cannot keep another god hostage!” Leeteuk practically shrieks, obviously annoyed at Irene’s continued indifference. 

“You keep saying I’ve kidnapped the young goddess and now you are declaring Seulgi a hostage. She is merely a guest of the underworld.” 

“The underworld has no guests. No god is allowed in the underworld.”

“Unless I or the Mother Goddess wills it. Yeri has always been able to go to the underworld and now, so can Seulgi. We do have a problem with letting her leave though, but you would have known about that had you spoken to Yeri.” 

Leeteuk rolls his eyes, and gestures Seulgi forward. Irene grabs Seulgi’s wrist and pulls her closer. Leeteuk scoffs but decides to ignore Irene’s blatant defiance, “Is this true, goddess?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” 

“Did you willingly go to the underworld?” 

“Yes.” 

“Did the Queen of the Underworld threaten you in any way?” 

“No, Your Majesty.”

“Has she harmed you?”

“No.”

“See?” Irene says, and her voice is taunting, and Seulgi trusts Irene but she kind of wishes Irene would stop so they can all go home. “It was her own choice. She offered her service. She knows that if she wants to go back, there is something I’ll need in return.” 

Leeteuk’s eyes are wild, darting around the room as he searches for something to pin on Irene. “Then you tricked her!” 

“Pardon?” 

“She may have offered her service, but you kept it to yourself that she could not return!” 

Irene scoffs, “Do you hear yourself? Do you hear how you sound? You sound like a bard that has been cursed by the Goddess of Music, spouting nonsense every chance he gets.” 

“Irene… Leeteuk… please, that’s enough.” Sehun intercedes.

“I agree with Sehun. Then, if there’s nothing else, I’ll be leaving.” Irene bows and looks to the rest of the gods, “It was so great seeing you all again.”

“I’m not done talking to you.” 

“I have nothing more to say to you.” 

“You are putting the entire world at risk because of your selfish behavior. Without her, there is nothing growing, the humans are starving, they are dying-”

A beat of silence, then Irene laughs, “Tell me, brother, how did you know that Seulgi was missing? You did not listen to Yeri. You did not hear the Gods and Goddess of the Seasons when they were searching for their sister. When our very own Olympian, Joy, went searching, you remained silent. You remained blind. How is it, that I, down in the depths of the earth, know what is going on above and you do not? Do you truly care about their deaths? Or do you only care because no one will be around to worship you when the humans die out?”

“How dare you question me.”

“Or was it that you **_did_ ** know Seulgi was with me and causing a famine but didn’t want to act just yet? Were you waiting for all those humans to die first so that when you save the day, songs can be written in your honor? So that your glory continues? **_The King of the Gods saves the precious Goddess of Spring from the clutches of Death_ **.” 

The murmurs of the gods around them increase and Leeteuk balls his fists as the sky above them begins to darken and lightning and thunder begin to crackle non-stop.

“When did it dawn on you that not you, nor I, nor Sehun, nor any of the gods in this very room can fix this?”

The static in the air disappears for a mere second, the shock is evident on the King’s face before he sneers at Irene.

“Oh, you didn’t know, did you? As soon as she crossed the River Styx, she is bound to our agreement, and any oath with the River Styx is unbreakable. And unlike you, we keep our promises.”

“Irene, sister, please, that’s enough…” Sehun pleads from his seat beside their brother.

“So, tell me, what do you plan to do now? You cannot take her away from me without angering The Fates. Do you think punishing me will solve this? Aren’t you the great and mighty King of the Gods? King of us all? Don’t you have all the power in the world? Can’t you do something about it? Or will you admit that you are not as powerful as everyone believes?” 

A flash of lightning strikes their feet and Leeteuk uses their temporary shock to rush forward and lunge at them, the frustration and anger at the disrespect evident in every move.

“Don’t. Don’t you dare touch her.” Irene growls as she steps in front of Seulgi, and the aura around Irene quickly expands, knocking the king off his feet and sending him back to his throne. The aura then continues to slowly crawl its way up to fill the entire hall.

“HOW DARE YOU! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!” Leeteuk practically barks, lightning and thunder filling the hall, only to be trapped in the darkness that spreads from Irene. 

“I think I am the Queen of the Underworld, Goddess of the Dead, falsely accused of kidnapping, falsely accused of treason, simply defending my name and my honor. Anyone would be offended by such wild accusations. Who do you think you are, dear brother? Under all that, tell me, what do you plan to do?”

“YOU LISTEN HERE.”

“YOU CANNOT MAKE ME.” Irene shouts back and the darkness begins to crawl up Seulgi’s body and her body starts to shiver as the temperature tops.

“Leeteuk, Irene, please, relax.” Sehun begins to beg, placing himself in between his siblings, his arm outstretched in an effort to calm them down as Irene’s darkness begins to crawl up his own body.

“I CAN TAKE YOUR REALM AWAY.” 

“YOU CANNOT TAKE AWAY WHAT ISN’T YOURS TO GIVE.” 

“I AM YOUR KING.”

“THEN MEET ME IN MY REALM. LET US SEE HOW MUCH OF A KING YOU ARE DOWN THERE.” 

“TRY ME.” The thunder and lightning continue to clash overhead and Seulgi is immersed in complete darkness, suffocating her every being. 

**“LEETEUK, IRENE, THAT IS ENOUGH!”**

Seulgi wheezes as she finally takes a breath again, her body giving in as she collapses on the floor. “Seulgi, Seulgi, I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry. I wasn’t thinking, I lost control.” Irene whispers as she helps her up and pulls Seulgi close to her once again. It is only when Seulgi is fully stable on her feet does she realize that the whole hall has fallen silent at the arrival of the new guest. 

“Mother Goddess!” Sehun greets and the entire hall, including Leeteuk and Irene, give a full deep bow. 

With a nod of acknowledgement, they take to their thrones and the Mother Goddess simply looks at Leeteuk and Irene and shakes her head, “I did not allow my dominion to be split only to have you two squabble like children.”

“But—"

“I said that is enough, Leeteuk. Seulgi.”

Seulgi bows her head, ready for whatever punishment the Mother Goddess has planned, but is surprised when she feels a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

“What you have done is admirable. Albeit strange, but still admirable. No other god would have the courage to do what you are now doing all for the life of one human. Irene is correct, by crossing the River Styx, your oath to be by her side until the child’s time comes is no longer in her hands. But Leeteuk is correct as well, without you on earth, the humans cannot thrive.” 

“Queen Mother,” Irene starts, but with a simple look, she bows her head again. 

Seulgi feels a flow of power from the Mother Goddess to herself, unable to comprehend what is happening to her. “When spring comes, Yeri will lead you from the underworld to the world above. As soon as it is over, you will return. If you try to hide in order to escape your return, well, I’m sure Yeri of all gods can find you.”

“I will not do such a thing, Mother Goddess.” 

The Mother Goddess squeezes Seulgi’s shoulder and smiles, “That I am sure of. Now that that is settled—"

“BUT MOTHER! IRENE KIDNAPPED A GOD! WE CANNOT LET HER GET AWAY WITH IT! THERE MUST BE PUNISHMENT FOR SUCH A CRIME!” 

“I TOLD YOU, YOU ABSOLUTE BUFFOON, I DID NO SUCH THING!”

“IRENE HAS PREVENTED SEULGI FROM FULFILLING HER DUTY. THERE MUST BE SOME JUSTICE!” 

Irene laughs once more, but the bitterness and pain behind it rings loud and clear. “How dare you lecture me about keeping someone against their wishes! From preventing them from doing their duty? From keeping them from their loved ones? Who do you think you are? You think because you are sitting in that gaudy throne in the middle you are better than all of us? Why? Because you’re the eldest? You would not be sitting there had our mother not placed you there! Had the Fates not done so! Who are you to speak about justice? Who are you to dole out punishments but never receive one in return?”

“Irene, my only beloved daughter, that is enough.” 

Irene says her next words so softly that Seulgi is sure that only she and the Mother Goddess can hear it. “What about Jennie?” Seulgi's heart clenches at how defeated and how broken she sounds.

“It is time to go, my child.” 

Leeteuk stands up from his throne, clearly about to protest but his mother lifts her hand and he simply whimpers and sinks to his knees.

“It is great to see you all again, my dear children. Let us meet in better circumstances in the future. Goodbye.” The rest of the gods bow their heads in response before they disappear.

Leeteuk leaves with the rest, but Sehun remains, running up to give the Mother Goddess a hug, and then, he turns to his sister, “You, my dear sister, are such a reckless idiot.” 

“I do feel a bit guilty, dragging all the Olympians to witness our family drama.” Irene says, as she allows her brother to wrap an arm around her shoulder. 

“Ha! I’m sure they could use the excitement.” Then, he spots Seulgi awkwardly standing behind Irene and pulls away from his sister to extend his hand, “It’s nice to meet you, Goddess Seulgi. Again, I apologize for the circumstances.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Your Majesty.” 

“Please, don’t call me that. That’s for our other brother. You know, the crazy one.” The God of the Sea chuckles, “It’s Sehun.” 

“Sehun, may I speak to Irene and Seulgi alone?” 

“Of course, mother. I’ll see you around. The both of you. And don’t make me wait another century, okay?”

As soon as he disappears, the Mother Goddess turns to Irene and crosses her arms, “Irene, I will not be manipulated again.” 

“I was honestly surprised it worked. I was very willing to walk away empty handed and to return to the Underworld with Seulgi. But who would have thought that all I needed to do was to humiliate my brother in front of the rest of the Olympians for our dear mother to appear and save the day?”

“Irene.” her mother warns. 

Irene shrugs, “At the end of the day, I got the result I wanted. Seulgi keeps her vow, the child is safe, and more importantly, Seulgi can fulfill her duty so that the humans will not go extinct, at least not by our doing. And that is all thanks to you, Mother Goddess. Because aside from the ever-elusive Fates, who else has such power? After all, it is you who creates and assigns each and every god. If you could allow Yeri to go to the Underworld, to the sea, and to the heavens then, I assumed you could at least temporarily allow Seulgi to do the same.”

“You did not need to do all this. You did not have to expose or humiliate your brother. You should have sought my counsel instead.” 

“Really, mother? Could I? Where were you when your beloved son almost tore the world apart? When he almost waged war on Sehun? On me? Where were you when I was alone in the darkest depths of this world?” 

“Irene, you don’t understand.”

“You’re right, Queen Boa, I cannot comprehend how you choose what arguments to take part in. I cannot comprehend how and when you choose to provide aid to your children. But nevertheless, I took that risk to lure you out and it paid off. Thank you for all your help today.” Irene bows and walks away.

Seulgi turns to follow but is stopped with, “Seulgi, a moment?”

“Of course, Your Majesty. Thank you for everything you’ve done for us. I’m sure Irene is grateful, under all that.” 

Boa offers Seulgi a small smile, “I did not need to do much, because you did not do anything wrong.”

“I’m afraid that is not true. I was reckless, intent on saving one life and it caused the deaths of many others. And I cannot take that back.” 

“Haven’t we all been a little reckless?”

“I have hurt so many.”

Boa glances at Irene, who is watching them from a distance, “There are many times where we will have to choose one over the other and whatever the result is, we won’t be able to take it back. But there’s no point in dwelling, and instead, we make it right. And that’s what I’ve given you, the chance to make it right.” 

“Thank you again, I do not know what I did to deserve your favor.” 

Boa hums and pats Seulgi on the back, “Take care of yourself, Goddess Seulgi. And of my daughter too.” 

* * *

Yeri crushes them in a group hug as soon as they exit the Hall of the Gods, muttering, “I can’t believe it worked, Irene! I was so afraid he would fry you into a crisp or you’d choke him until he cried!” 

“Careful, Yeri, we are still in his palace.” 

“Please, he won’t try to do anything now. I’m sure he’s nursing his ego after you and the Mother Goddess put him in his place.” Yeri smirks, and she flutters around them in circles, obvious happiness radiating off her. “So, Seulgi, should we get going? Bring life to land and all that?”

“Oh? Already?” 

“Yeah! We’ve got a little over a month left until spring ends!” 

“I – uh – okay.” Seulgi says, and she turns to Irene who gives her a sad smile. “So, I won’t see you until then?”

“Actually, Yeri, about that… I’ll be escorting Seulgi just this once.” 

Yeri looks between the two goddesses and shrugs, “Sure, less work for me then. See you when spring ends, Seulgi! And see! What did I tell you? Everything worked out fine.” 

Irene waves off her guards, though Nayeon looks to protest, she agrees eventually and together with the others, they leave for the Underworld. Irene’s hood is still up, but Seulgi can see how her shoulders slump, exhaustion obvious in the way she moves. 

Wordlessly, Seulgi takes the lead for once and reaches for Irene’s hand. “Let’s go?” 

“Where do we begin? There is much of the world to cover.”

“Just follow me.” 

Seulgi leads Irene to a magnificent tree. Though not the tallest tree in the world, Seulgi is certain that it is the widest, with some earthly palaces able to fit comfortably within its base. But, the majesty of the tree not only lies in its size, but in its branches. The tree looks as if it is divided into four parts, each representing a season. One corner, bare of leaves, the other with orange wilting leaves, one filled with bright green, and Seulgi’s side full of flowers on the cusp of blooming. 

“This is where my siblings and I get our power. This is where we came into existence.”

“It’s beautiful, Seulgi.” 

“You haven’t seen anything yet.” 

Everything around the tree is barren, and Seulgi knows she’s responsible for it. But as Queen Mother Boa had said, there was no point in dwelling on it now. Seulgi places both palms against the tree trunk and closes her eyes. She takes a deep breath in, and as she breathes out, she releases her power. She wills the power to spread from her being, into the tree, up to the branches and down to its roots that extend to the farthest corners of the earth. When Seulgi feels it is enough, she releases her hands and opens her eyes, excited to see what Irene thinks.

But instead, Seulgi is the one that’s blown away. 

The Goddess of Death has never looked more ethereal, in Seulgi’s eyes. Life begins to sprout all around them, and Irene has finally allowed her hood to fall as she looks at her surroundings in wonder. A pleasant smile is spread across Irene’s face, a dust of pink on her cheeks and her eyes are sparkling as she watches the plants around her bloom.

Irene bends down and Seulgi can feel her own heart melt at the sight of Irene slowly reaching forward to touch a flower. 

Seulgi takes the opportunity to kneel in front of Irene, pressing a finger into the soil and reveling in the look on Irene’s face as white, pink, and yellow flowers emerge. “This is a freesia.” Seulgi gently plucks a few and offers them to Irene. 

“They’re beautiful.” 

“It’s a symbol of many things. Friendship, joy, innocence…” Seulgi smiles again as Irene meets her gaze. “And trust.” 

“I’m truly glad I was the one to escort you. This is amazing, Seulgi.” Irene says, gesturing to the growing plants around them. 

“I’m glad you’re here too.”

Seulgi looks into Irene’s eyes a little bit longer, wondering if her eyes have always been this big, with the entire universe inside them as it sparkles. She wonders if Irene’s skin has been this perfect, and as she reaches up to tuck a yellow freesia behind Irene’s ear, if her skin has been this incredibly soft. 

“Thank you.” Irene whispers. 

The moment is quickly broken when a voice interrupts from behind them. “With all due respect, but you’re absolutely insane, Your Majesty.”

A slight chill fills the air as Irene stands, her arms folded. “Hello Joy, I see you still have a habit of interrupting conversations.” 

“It’s how I make an entrance.” Joy winks. 

“I- uh- you know each other?” 

“We are Olympians after all. Aren’t we, Your Majesty?” 

Irene is about to reply when Wendy sticks her head out from behind Joy. “Hi, I’m Wendy!”

“Wendy!!” Seulgi runs to give the blonde goddess a hug. 

“Excuse me? Was I not the first one here?” Joy asks, a hand on her chest in mock offense. 

Wendy does a full bow in front of Irene, “Your Majesty, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” 

“Hello, Wendy. Seulgi speaks highly of you. You can call me Irene.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty! I mean, Irene! You’re very pretty, I wouldn’t have guessed it was such a beautiful goddess underneath that hood. I was terrified for Seulgi, then for the both of you, then for all of us but I’m glad it all worked out.” 

Irene giggles, “I see why Seulgi is so fond of you.”

“Well, you’re lucky I’m fond of **_you_ ** despite you being so reckless.” Joy sighs. 

Seulgi points to herself. “Who? Me?” 

“The both of you! I- ugh!” Joy begins to pace back and forth, running her hands through her hair. “I was so mad at you, Irene. At the thought of you taking Seulgi.” 

“Oh, Joy, always letting your emotions take the best of you.” 

“I can’t help it! She’s my friend! Then when you started speaking… I realized you’re even more senseless than I thought. Who in their right might would plan **_and_ ** want to be summoned by Leeteuk?! Intentionally taunting him? I almost passed out when I realized what you were doing.”

“I knew you would figure it out.” Irene smirks. “Possibly Taeyeon too-“

“-but I know you better.” 

“Exactly.” 

Wendy slowly raises her hand, “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m afraid Seulgi and I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Joy, would you like to do the honors?” Irene asks, and Seulgi now feels extra confused at the proud look that’s on the older goddess’ face. 

“Remember when Yeri visited us? She was being annoyingly cryptic but I understood then that Seulgi was in the Underworld. I wasn’t sure so I didn’t say anything, as to not worry you, Wendy, but I started asking around about our dear Goddess of Death. And that’s what you wanted, right? You wanted more and more beings to wonder when Seulgi was. You wanted it to reach Leeteuk.” 

“Yes. But you know what I really wanted? I wanted **_help_ **. My brother couldn’t – no, wouldn’t do so. I asked Yeri to go to him on my behalf. Then, knowing her ties to me, he refused to see her. But eventually, I realized he was powerless to make a difference anyway. The only ones who could change it were The Fates, who would never do such a thing, or my mother. But my mother is not like other gods. Yeri can search for any god, any being on earth, should you ask. But not my mother. So, I had to draw her out.” 

Joy smirks, “And what better way to draw her out than with her favorite child?”

“We may be millennia old, but certain things don’t change. Like Leeteuk’s ego and paranoia, and my mother’s incessant need to defend him. All I needed to do was defend myself and fuel his paranoia. He would never hear Seulgi’s siblings. But if it were Joy, an Olympian beloved by all, asking to search the Underworld, **_that_ ** would get his attention.”

“And don’t think I didn’t notice your angels.” 

“That was an inspired idea by Jihyo. My angels hide themselves away as much as possible. But I gave them free rein to show themselves more, to fly higher than necessary, I needed all those dumb rumors to work for me, and it did. It got his attention.”

“And all you needed to do was to make sure His Majesty played his part.” Wendy concludes.

“Oh, you’re smart too. Just like Seulgi.” Irene comments. “His paranoia was on full display in front of all the other Olympians. Of all those he deems as important. It would be such a shame if they looked down on their king, no? And isn't it amazing that as soon as my mother arrived, this whole problem was solved in seconds? If the Mother Goddess had been there sooner, if she had even been available at all to spare a few seconds, this whole thing could have been prevented. And she has the gall to scold me for manipulating her.”

Joy pulls Irene into a hug, and now Seulgi is itching to ask about the history between the two Olympians. They’re similar in so many ways. Intimidating and stubborn when they want to be, but fiercely protective of those they care for. And apparently, that included each other. 

“For what it’s worth, I am truly glad your insane plan worked out.” Joy says, releasing Irene from her hold. “And, I did enjoy you taking Leeteuk down a peg or two.” 

Joy and Wendy stay a little longer, the four of them under the Tree of Life, as they catch Seulgi up on all she missed. Seulgi tells them her favorite parts of the underworld, skipping the part about the souls attacking her, not wanting to worry her friends. She tells them about Cerberus and Joy is suddenly pouting at how she’s never got to meet the Underworld’s fiercest guardian. She tells them about the beautiful star filled sky. When she speaks about the angels, Wendy’s eyes twinkle in a way that tells Seulgi she’s inspired to make music out of it. Irene says very little, only speaking to refuse to allow Joy into the Underworld, and retelling the story of Solar and Moonbyul to Wendy under Seulgi’s prodding. 

Eventually, the two goddesses leave together and Irene takes the opportunity to lean against the wide tree trunk, “Can we rest for a moment?”

“As long as you’d like, Your Majesty.” 

Irene closes her eyes and Seulgi can’t help but think about how this Irene before her is different. Different from the Irene up in Olympus, striking fear in everyone who sets eyes on her. Different from the Irene down in the Underworld, refined, regal and caring but burdened. No, this Irene, is soft, calm and perhaps, free? 

“Never in my wildest dreams did I think this would be possible.”

“Being here with me?”

“Yes. And just simply being.” Irene sighs. 

Despite their success in Olympus, Seulgi saw how Irene almost lost control. Well, felt, more than saw. She saw Irene look defeated for a split second as she mentioned another’s name – Jennie. She heard the raw hurt and abandonment emanating from Irene as she dealt with the Queen Mother. The selfish part of Seulgi wants to keep Irene this way. A part of Seulgi wishes she was allowed to be selfish, and to ask Irene to stay on earth with her, until Spring passes. But the last time she was selfish, there were dire consequences and Irene has an entire realm to worry about. 

So, instead, Seulgi asks, “When do you have to return?” 

“Soon.” 

“Can I show you one last thing before you go?” 

Irene opens her eyes, and offers Seulgi a soft smile as she intertwines their fingers. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go~ Hope you liked it! Do leave me a comment below or you can talk to me on twitter @iccampfire!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I know it's been a while, I had a part of this chapter done months ago, but my head was everywhere for a while. But anyway, here you go! I hope you enjoy!

Irene is beautiful. 

The thought isn’t new, Seulgi has always been stunned by how perfect the Goddess of Death looks, but seeing her above ground, seeing the way the sunshine hits her face, seeing Seulgi’s own flowers as the backdrop to her beauty, well, it stirs something new within Seulgi. It makes Seulgi want to reach forward, to hold Irene closer and to keep her by her side as long as possible. 

Seulgi feels a gentle chill against her hand, breaking her thoughts, but when she turns, Irene isn’t looking at her, her gaze still focused on what lays ahead of them. Irene squeezes Seulgi’s hand, as if reminding her of her presence. As if reminding Seulgi that she’s here with her _now_ , and that’s what counts. 

Irene is also incredibly unfair.

Though, it’s not really Irene’s fault. It’s simply that Irene somehow manages to always figure out how Seulgi is feeling, gently reaching for Seulgi’s hand when she’s feeling nervous, making sure the angels get Seulgi’s favorite food when she’s feeling particularly down or homesick, or gently rubbing the space between her brows when she’s worried or deep in thought. 

But Seulgi? Seulgi barely has any idea what goes on in Irene’s mind. The entire time they’ve been summoned by the King of the Gods, Irene’s face was a vision of pure calm, and yet underneath all that, she had a plan to make him a fool in front of the rest of the Olympians AND help Seulgi fulfill her duty? How in the world was Seulgi supposed to figure that out? And yes, she’s seen brief flashes of raw emotion from the older goddess but those appear so quickly, and are gone before it fully registers in her mind, never really giving her the time to properly react to it or to give Irene the comfort she needs. 

There are times where Seulgi wants to shake Irene and tell her, “I am by your side. You can lean on me. Please lean on me.” But Seulgi isn’t brave enough to actually do that, so instead, she relishes in the simple comfort of Irene’s hand in hers and hopes that is enough. 

Now though, now that Irene has accepted Seulgi’s invitation to show her one _last_ thing, Seulgi can’t help but keep wondering what Irene’s thinking. They stand together, at the edge of the property, close to the apple tree Seulgi enchanted herself. Irene says nothing, as per usual, and it’s how her face is completely blank that makes Seulgi want to know even more. Does she find it strange that Seulgi has taken her here, out of all the possible places on earth? Is she nervous? Is she curious? Does she find this a chore and is she itching to go back to the comforts of her palace?

“You’re thinking too loud.” Irene says, not taking her eyes off the small home. “What are you thinking about?” 

_Of course she’d feel me thinking._ A blush quickly forms on Seulgi’s cheeks, “About you.” 

_This_ gets Irene to face Seulgi with an eyebrow lifted and lip quirked up in an almost-smile, “Oh? And what about me?” 

“I want to know what _you’re_ thinking.” 

“Nothing of significance. I’m simply waiting to see what it is you so eagerly wanted to share with me.” 

“But what are you feeling?” Seulgi prods, “Are you nervous? Scared? Happy?”

“A little curious, perhaps, because you yourself have not said anything since our journey from the Tree of Life. But beyond that, I’m feeling… content. Content that I get to spend a little more time above with you. Does that answer your question, dear goddess?” 

Seulgi nods, and before she can dwell on Irene’s words, the back door of the house swings open and Seulgi’s favorite little human rushes out. The little girl looks better, she doesn’t seem as small, or as fragile, there is more color in her cheeks, and Seulgi can feel breathe a little better because of it.

“This is Jiwoo.” Seulgi says, a huge smile on her face as Jiwoo gently greets each of the flowers around her, each with their own name. 

“Hello, little Jiwoo.” 

But of course, the little girl continues what she’s doing, watering the plants and telling them about her morning, unable to hear nor see the goddesses around her. For a moment, Seulgi wonders if this is boring Irene, watching a human child with her plants. But Seulgi chances a glance at the Goddess of Death, and her heart melts at the soft smile plastered on her face, her eyes sparkling as she watches Jiwoo move about. When Jiwoo trips on her own feet, Irene makes a move to rush forward and catch her, forgetting for a moment that she cannot hold the child. Then, when Jiwoo pats the dirt off her clothes, looking unharmed and unbothered, there’s a proud smile etched onto Irene’s face.

“Jiwoo, it’s time to go!” 

“Coming, mama! Bye, flowers, see you later!”

“Come on, there’s more I want to show you.” Seulgi says, tugging Irene’s hand and leading the way. 

With every home, shop and corner they pass, there’s a story for Seulgi to tell. She tells Irene of the blacksmith, how he had longed for a son, but was instead blessed with five daughters. Instead of feeling resentment and anger at the gods, he taught his daughters everything he could, and now their family is sought all over the region for their handiwork. She gushes about this baker, and how she makes the best bread she’s ever had, her offerings always standing out just by the smell alone.

She tells Irene the bad stories too, such as the one about the nobleman that spends all his family’s money on booze and gambling, and brandishes a sword at whoever gets in his way - even his own brothers. How they tried to help him get back on his feet but due to his own pride and stubbornness, he now lives a life alone in a huge and quickly rotting home. Seulgi even shakes her head as she points at the group in the middle of the town square, their constant gossip and need to meddle even causing someone to leave town.

“You truly adore this place and its people, don’t you?” Irene says, as Seulgi finishes narrating the beautiful love story of the elderly couple that passed them as they were walking.

“This town does not have much, not compared to the cities that have been erected in my honor. Each town is different and beautiful in its own way… But this one, I have always favored them. Their devotion has always been sincere, and you can see it in the way they honor each of their harvests, and how they care for the forest that surrounds their town. I have always enjoyed watching mortals and observing them, but because I spend so much time with Jiwoo, I have come to learn more and more about the townspeople on a deeper level.”

“Will you take me?” Irene asks, and seeing the confused look on Seulgi’s face, she continues, “To your other towns and cities. I think I would rather enjoy exploring a town that worships a goddess such as yourself.” 

“Of course, my dear goddess. Anywhere you want to go on this earth, I’ll lead you as best I can.” 

“Thank you.” Irene gives a small smile before it quickly fades as her eyes follow Jiwoo and her mother. “Seulgi, I do not think I can enter. I have not entered another god’s temple in centuries. The last time I did, my brother and I almost caused a war.” 

“Nothing bad will happen here, I promise. My temple will be safe for you as well. If anything, it is my turn to keep you safe, don’t you think?” Seulgi says, gently tugging Irene inside. 

Temples are said to not only be a reflection of the god or goddess it houses, but of the entire town itself. For a simple town such as this, and for a simple goddess such as Seulgi, it is fair to say that the temple as well reflects this simplicity. It is not grand, or boastful in its structure but it has everything it needs. But more importantly, just like its patron goddess, the temple is full of life and beauty. 

Similar to most temples, columns surround the entire structure, and the columns are what signify a temple’s grandeur. Usually, the columns are made of the finest marble, and they are kept flawlessly white or painted in the brightest colors. But in Seulgi’s temple, vines wrap around each column, with an array of flowers sprouting forth. To an outsider, it seems unkempt, but to the devout, they see Seulgi’s power and blessings in each and every column. In the main sanctum, devotees gather together, offering grain, flowers, nuts, and whatever they can as they pray for their heart’s desires. 

Seulgi’s heart is about to burst in happiness as she sees the townspeople at ease inside her temple, inside what is considered her home in this town. Some are gathered together as they talk about the late spring, and their own worries about food and harvest. They talk about the difficulty in staying devoted during the tough times, but nonetheless, are glad that spring has finally arrived. 

“Our goddess cares for all.” One of the worshipers comments, noting how their harvest seems to have doubled, despite the late arrival of the season.

“I believe that it was a test. Our goddess is not the type who would abandon us in fury. I believe that she wanted to see us care for one another, as she has cared for us.” Another says and those around him nod in agreement. 

Beside her, Irene says nothing and merely watches everyone around them, then she squeeze’s Seulgi’s hand to signal how happy she is for the younger goddess.

Tucked a little bit deeper into the temple, away from the crowds and the noise, is the inner sanctum meant for quiet devotion. This is where Jiwoo and her mother end up, and they kneel together in silent prayer. This is also where Irene gasps as soon as they enter, letting go of Seulgi’s hand as she does. Seulgi means to question her but the Queen of the Underworld continues to move forward, and all Seulgi can do is follow behind her, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest. Irene strides past Jiwoo and her mother, past the priestesses chanting their devotions, and past the mound of offerings laid out for Seulgi. Then she stops in front of Seulgi’s bronze statue, not made of gold, or ivory like the others, and barely a foot taller than the actual Seulgi that stands beside her.

But Irene looks up at the statue, her eyes full of awe and wonder and she raises both her hands to touch it. 

Rationally, Seulgi knows that the statue Irene is touching isn’t really herself, but she can’t help but feel her own cheeks heat up as Irene’s fingers gently brush against the statue’s cheeks. Nor can she help it when her arms tingle as Irene’s hand lands on the statue’s shoulder and traces down to the statue’s hands. Then, the Goddess of Death leans her forehead against her bronze likeness, a mirror of everyone else in the sanctum, as if she too is in silent prayer. Seulgi watches as Irene closes her eyes, and her lips are moving but no sound comes out. 

For the third time that day, Seulgi thinks that Irene is beautiful. A small portion of the sunlight manages to peek through the columns and thick vines, casting a beautiful glow on Irene and Seulgi’s statue. The light, shining above, seems to make Irene glow in a new way. In a way that does not signify her power, but maybe, Seulgi thinks, signifies her warmth. The warmth that Seulgi has come to know. 

Seulgi swears Irene’s hair is shimmering against the sunlight, and it adds to how utterly blown away she feels right now. Irene’s eyes are still closed, and Seulgi takes the opportunity to stare a little longer. Her lashes are long and beautiful, her cheeks are tinted pink and they look so soft that Seulgi has to resist the urge to touch it. Something stirs in her chest, the now familiar longing to have Irene close and by her side.

After what feels like an eternity, Irene takes a step back and turns to Seulgi, “Do you hear all their prayers when you’re in here?” 

Seulgi nods, “But some are not as strong as others. I didn’t hear yours though.” 

“That’s because I did not pray to you.” 

“Did you pray _for_ me then?” Seulgi asks with a tilt of her head. 

“Let us just say I prayed _about_ you.” Irene replies, “So, my dear goddess, did you bring me all the way here to boast about your beautiful temple and statue?” 

“N-no!” Seulgi yelps, “Of course not! I would never boast like that! I did not mean- don’t take any offense, Your Majesty! I only meant-” 

Irene bursts out into a grin, “Relax, my dear goddess. I was merely teasing. But, I did mean it when I said your temple is absolutely beautiful. Though… I do not think that it truly gives you justice.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Irene taps her chin in thought, “The bronze statue captured your likeness really well. It captured your stunning eyes, the roundness of your cheeks, the way your arms are both delicate and strong… they even managed to capture the way your hair sways with the wind, frozen in time in a statue. It is beautiful just as you yourself are beautiful, but I do not think any statue in the world nor any sculptor - no matter how gifted - could capture you as you truly are. Even if it were made of the purest gold or the purest ivory, nothing could capture the true beauty and warmth of having you by my side.” 

Seulgi blinks back in surprise, not only at the words that Irene says, but the way she says it so simply, and how it seems so… genuine. 

At Seulgi’s silence, Irene intertwines their fingers once more, “I believe you wanted to know what I was thinking, correct? Well, now, you do.”

“What do your temples look like? Do they look the same? Are they made of obsidian? I think I would like to see your statue as well, I’m sure it would look beautiful no matter what it’s made of.” Seulgi lets out in quick succession, unsure how to react to Irene’s words but eager to bring the focus away from herself. 

If Irene notices, she doesn’t comment on it, and instead answers Seulgi’s question. “I have but one temple.” 

“What?! One? Why only one? You are the God of Death! One of the strongest, most feared and respected gods in the entire universe. You deserve more!” 

“The fact that I have one is surprising enough. My dear goddess, you see, no one in their right mind would devote their life to the God of Death. Mortals only pray to me towards the end of their life. Or when they are desperate, frustrated, tired, or scared. But I am not a god they need in order to live. They do not need my blessings or my protection… so there is no need for a temple to be built.” Irene continues, “But… there are a few… who are in awe of my power and what they think I can control. It seems that they are more devoted to the Underworld and what lies inside.” 

“You mean, the spirits?” 

“They pray to me in hopes that they can communicate with the dead. They hope to ask the dead for guidance, to discover more human knowledge for their own selfish recognition or to plead for my assistance in bringing back those who are already mine… they worship me in hopes that I will favor them enough and grant them access to the souls I keep.” 

“Have you ever granted them their wishes?” 

“Yes. Have you heard of Odysseus?” 

Seulgi nods and sheepishly looks away, “I… uh… knocked over his armor in your palace.” 

“Ah, yes, I remember. Jihyo was livid about that. I found it amusing, both you knocking it over and Jihyo’s rants that followed. I’ll tell you more about him one day. But for now, it seems they are finished.” 

Jiwoo and her mother bow, kissing the ground one last time. As they stand, Jiwoo attempts to whisper to her mother, “Isn’t Goddess Seulgi pretty, mama?”

For a second, the priestesses break in their chants, smiles threatening to grow on their faces as the child’s whisper comes out as a shout. But when Jiwoo whisper-shouts once more, “Bye, priestesses! Pray well!”, they can no longer deny their smiles. 

“I see why you favor Jiwoo.” Irene says, as they follow the mother-daughter duo once more. 

“And why is that?” 

“She thinks you’re pretty.” There’s a sparkle again in Irene’s eyes, so Seulgi takes the opportunity and nudges her shoulder against Irene’s. “Well, you think so too right?” 

Irene raises an eyebrow, “I believe the word _I_ used was beautiful.”

Seulgi says nothing in return, half grateful and half embarrassed by this more playful side of Irene. Thankfully, it’s a quick walk to their next destination, a house and property at least thrice the size of Jiwoo’s. 

“Jiwoo’s mother is a seamstress, and one of her clients is the town’s leader.” Seulgi explains as they step into the house. 

They are greeted by a loud, “JIWOO!! YOU’RE HERE!!” followed by a shrill response of, “SOOYOUNG!!”

The girl named Sooyoung runs up to Jiwoo and crushes her into a hug before bowing to Jiwoo’s mother. “Good afternoon, ma’am. May I take Jiwoo to play?” 

“Good afternoon, Sooyoung! Of course you may. Be good, okay, Jiwoo?” 

“Always, mama!” 

The two kids rush off hand in hand, “How are your plants today, Jiwoo?”

“Good! Mister Sun seems extra happy today because all the flowers outside are blooming too!” 

Sooyoung scratches the back of her head in confusion, “Sorry, which one is Mister Sun again?” 

“The yellow one! The sunflower!” 

“Oh, right! How are you feeling today? Are you still coughing?” 

“Nope!” Jiwoo replies with a big smile, “Today is a good day!” 

Sooyoung smiles back, but it’s evident to both the goddesses that it’s one that doesn’t reach her eyes. “Good, good. Just take care of yourself, okay?” 

They arrive in the backyard and Seulgi tries not to laugh at the pure shock on Irene’s face as she is greeted by the sight and sounds of ten other children. There are different cries of, “Jiwoo’s here!” “JIWOO HURRY, LET’S PLAY!” and simply, “Jiwoo, Jiwoo!!” 

“Sooyoung is the eldest daughter of the town’s leader. They have a big family.” Seulgi says. 

“All of those are her siblings?!” 

Seulgi laughs, “No, no. But at least half of them are. Here, let me show you.”

The two goddesses sit under the shade of a tree as Seulgi introduces each of the girls to Irene. “That one is also Jiwoo’s best friend, Jungeun.” she says, as one girl attempts to carry Jiwoo. The children eventually break out into different groups, some running around and playing, some eating, while some are dancing to their own made up music. It looks like pure chaos.

And Seulgi absolutely loves it. 

She loves how free they are, how they are enjoying each other’s company and being outside, she loves how the other kids swarm Jiwoo, and how Jiwoo gives everyone a hug when she can. They love each other and it warms Seulgi’s heart, since what is more precious and genuine than a child’s love? 

“Seulgi?” 

“Yes, my dear goddess?” 

“She’s like you.” Irene says as she turns toward Seulgi with a soft smile, “She’s a beacon of light and happiness. Look at how happy she makes everyone, how loving she makes everyone. Everyone is drawn to her and to her warmth… like you.” 

Seulgi turns away at Irene’s words, her face surely as red as the roses in the nearby bush. She can feel her heart thundering in her chest, and her mind is once again swirling with questions, mostly, “What do you mean?” and “Why are you saying this?” 

When Seulgi finally recovers, she finds that Irene is still looking at her, except her smile has turned into a smirk. “I have a question though.” 

“Y-yes?” 

“Are you sure she is not _your_ child? A demigod perhaps? After all, She takes after you really well. Her affinity to plants. Her warmth. Are you introducing me to your child, dear Seulgi?” 

Seulgi’s face begins to heat up once more, “NO! OF COURSE NOT! I do not have- she is not- why would I even-” 

Then, Irene laughs, she laughs so loudly and unrestrained that Seulgi is caught in a daze. Irene is happy, that much Seulgi is sure of. And to be the cause of her happiness? Seulgi thinks there is no higher honor. The selfish part of her emerges again, another cry to get Irene to stay with her until spring ends. But she quickly shoves it down, and Seulgi just hopes she can make Irene laugh like that again once they’re in the underworld. 

“You, my beautiful dear goddess, are fun to tease.” 

Seulgi huffs, “Joy says that as well. And I didn’t expect you to tease me too… the Queen of the Underworld out of everyone...”

“What can I say? The way your cheeks puff up, and the way a blush creeps from your neck to your ears is absolutely adorable.” 

Seulgi huffs again and folds her arms, and it only makes Irene laugh harder.

When Irene’s laughter finally dies down, she leans her head on Seulgi’s shoulder and they sit in comfortable silence as they watch the children around them. 

“Would you have traded places with them too?” Irene asks, just as Heejin, Yerim and Jiwoo come zipping by, completely unaware of their presence. 

“I don’t know. Jiwoo is special, and her heart is amazing. It’s so full of love and like you said, she is a beacon of happiness and light. These children are dear to me, but they would not be dear to me without Jiwoo. To be honest, the reason I brought you here is because the more you defend me, the more you protect me, you are doing the same for Jiwoo. I wanted to show you what you’re protecting. I want to show you why I’m so grateful. Why everything you do means so much to me.”

Irene hums in response and begins to trace patterns on Seulgi’s palm. “May I tell you a secret?” 

“Of course, anything.” 

“I knew about Jiwoo well before you did. To be more accurate, I knew _of_ her, but I did not really know the young girl personally.” Irene pauses for a moment, “Your priestess, her name is Wheein.” 

“Did she- did she trade places with Jiwoo? Is that why she died after I spoke with her?” 

Irene shakes her head, “I would like to consider Wheein as a friend. I met her long ago, close to your temple. She was already shunned by the townspeople at this time, no longer seen as your priestess. You see, I was actually looking for her. My brother… the king… I know he ruins the lives of the women who oppose him and his advances, and I do my best to help if I can. I cannot get justice for them, sadly, and Wheein knew that. But Wheein… She is incredibly brave. At first, she thought I was there to lead her to the underworld and it was admirable to see how calm she was in the face of possible death.” 

“So what did you do?” 

Irene lifts her head up from Seulgi’s shoulder, and places her hand on the earth, inviting Seulgi to do the same. Seulgi feels a pulse, an energy not unlike what she uses for her plants to spring forth. The pulse beats louder, and the ground suddenly feels cold to her touch, as if her brother put all the snow in the world in that one patch of grass. The cold becomes unbearable, and Seulgi hisses in pain and pulls away. 

“I gave her this.” 

“Gold?” 

“Gold, silver, emeralds, rubies, those that humans find valuable are all below the earth. All part of my realm. I gave her one of the purest gold I could muster and waited to see what she would do with it. Like all things from the gods, it is a gift, but it is up to her what she does with it. And Wheein, if I may say, is truly your priestess. She hurried to a house at the edge of the town, where a young man and his new bride were tending to his dying father.”

“Is that how she ended up in Jiwoo’s house?” 

“Yes. She was suffering her own fate, but she felt they needed it more since they had no money to get his father the care he required. They wanted to repay her eventually but Wheein did not do it for the payment. So they offered her a home, a place to stay, a family that she can call her own now that she’s been abandoned by everyone else. In the end, she helped nurse and raise their first-born son, and eventually, Jiwoo as well.” 

“So, I was right then, the lily that Jiwoo found… I gave Wheein an amaryllis…” 

Irene chuckles at the memory, “Wheein thought you would worry. Every time I visit, she spends a good time talking about you, about your kindness to those that are sworn to you. It has always intrigued me because despite everything, she was always steadfast in her devotion. It was a true honor for me to lead her to the Underworld myself.” 

“I feel a bit foolish then.” 

“Why so?” 

“Here I am, showing you Jiwoo, when you’ve known her longer.” 

“Don’t be. It is different hearing about Jiwoo from her and seeing Jiwoo with my own eyes, just like you do. I understand then why both of you want to protect her. I understand now why Wheein requested me to lead Jiwoo when her time comes.” 

Seulgi wonders what would have happened had she not chosen this town for her celebration that year. If she had not met Wheein, if she had not given Wheein that flower or if she had dismissed Wheein’s plea to help Jiwoo’s family. She wonders if she would be here, under a tree with the Queen of the Underworld, watching young humans enjoy being alive.

Irene leans her head on Seulgi’s shoulder once more, and it’s the most calm Seulgi has felt in a while. Irene begins to ask questions, mostly about Jiwoo and her friends and it’s endearing how much she has started to care for the little girl too. 

It is only when the sun begins to set and some children have gone home that Irene stands, offering her hand to Seulgi. “I believe it is time for me to return to the Underworld. I can already imagine the headache Jihyo will give me, especially since I asked Nayeon and Jeongyeon to return ahead.” 

“Before we part ways, may I- may I say something selfish?”

“You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“My beloved goddess, I am truly glad Wheein met you, though it wasn’t in the best of circumstances. I am glad that you listened to her, and that you were the one meant to take Jiwoo to the Underworld. I am glad for the times that I chose to watch over Jiwoo and I am glad that somehow, in a show of bravery, I willingly took Jiwoo’s place. Despite everything we had to go through, I am happy because I got to experience more than I could have ever hoped, more than I could ever dreamed, and I got to meet your angels, I got to meet Yeri… and I got to meet you.”

Irene wraps her arms around Seulgi’s waist, and buries her face in the nook between her neck and shoulder. “Thank you for sharing Jiwoo with me. Thank you for sharing your world with me.” Seulgi pulls Irene as close as she possibly can and maybe it’s because she’s never been _this_ close to her, Seulgi realizes for the first time that the goddess smells of marigolds. 

Then as they pull away, Irene does one thing more. It’s so quick and so gentle, and Irene’s lips are so soft against Seulgi’s cheek that she thinks she’s just imagined it. And when their eyes meet once more, there’s a look in Irene’s eyes that Seulgi can’t seem to comprehend. But maybe, now is not the best time to ask, they still have a lot of time together in the underworld afterall. 

Irene tucks a strand of loose hair behind Seulgi’s ear, “Enjoy the rest of your time above. Make the world as beautiful as you. I shall see you soon.”

“Enjoy the peace and quiet since I am not there to harass you with all my questions.” 

Irene snorts, “Please, with Dahyun and Chaeyoung? The Underworld will truly never know peace.” 

Seulgi shakes her head, fully releasing Irene from her arms and stepping away. “Good bye, Irene.” 

Irene simply nods in response, and under the shade of the tree, the Goddess of Death fades into the shadows. 

And once more, Seulgi is alone.

* * *

After Irene leaves, Seulgi spends as much time as she can in her patron towns and cities, making sure everyone is okay and making up for her absence. She visits the town where the leader and his family were put to death, and she creates a beautiful garden in which they were buried. It’s too late, she knows, but this is all she can do to make up for it. 

She does what she usually does, asks questions, observes the mortals around her, and generally keeps out of anyone else’s way. She does her usual routine, but she can’t help but feel… different. Maybe it’s because everything in the Underworld is so new that being above suddenly feels uneventful. It’s not that Seulgi hates it or anything, it’s just that, something is missing and Seulgi can’t shake the feeling nor can she figure out what’s happening.

When she returns to her home in Olympus, nothing has changed, and though her nymphs are glad to see her, they say nothing about where she’s been and who she’s spent her time with. 

Seulgi stands by her balcony, overlooking the world below, though she cannot deny a part of her longs to see what’s happening beyond the surface. She wonders if the angels are keeping Irene company, if Ceb missed Irene, if the realm is calmer without her in it. 

“Seulgi?”

Seulgi turns around to find her sister standing there, looking as serene and as beautiful as ever, a true depiction of her season. “Seohyun? What are you doing here?” 

Her sister runs to pull Seulgi into an unexpected hug, her voice muffled as she pats Seulgi’s head, “I was looking for you!” 

“Well, you’ve found me.” Seulgi replies, and if it sounds awkward, she doesn’t dwell on it. A cough interrupts their hug and Seulgi is stunned to find her brothers as well. 

“DO? Baekhyun?” 

“Hello, sister.” DO says, his face void of any emotion.

“Hello, Seulgi.” Baekyhun greets, obviously lacking the warmth that his summer season is known for. 

But Seohyun doesn’t pay them any attention, wrapping an arm around Seulgi’s shoulders. “I went searching for you, especially when winter came and you were nowhere to be found. We were worried for you! No one would give us any answers, and the next thing we heard you were on Olympus facing the King of the Gods?! You have no idea how worried we were, Seulgi.” 

Seulgi sneaks a glance at her brothers who look like they’d rather be anywhere but here. Whatever “we” Seohyun is talking about definitely does not include them. “Thank you… for worrying about me. Do you want anything? Ambrosia, nectar?”

“No, no. We simply wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

“I am, thank you.” 

A silence quickly falls over them, and how could it not? Her brothers look uncomfortable being her. Her sister is kind… but suddenly too kind that Seulgi has no idea what to do with the attention. She was happy that Seohyun was searching for her, but there’s something about them being in front of her that makes her feel wary. Is it simply because she isn’t used to any affection from her siblings? 

“Is it true then? That you were in the Underworld?” DO says, breaking the silence. 

Seulgi nods slowly, the feeling of uncertainty suddenly growing in her gut. 

“And were you harmed? Tricked?” 

“No, of course not!” 

“I can’t believe Death would do that! How bored must they be of their life in the Underworld.” Seulgi can feel the uncertainty shift into annoyance, and as DO continues to rant, the more it shifts into anger. All DO spouts are rumors, rumors that Seulgi has heard before, rumors that Seulgi has debunked first hand. He speaks about how cold Death is, how unfeeling and evil, and Seulgi has to pinch herself to prevent her from speaking too rashly. 

Baekhyun scoffs, “Maybe the Mother Goddess saw Death for who they truly were and thought it was fitting for someone as evil to be in a place full of sorrow.” 

“QUIET!” Seulgi shouts, and even Seohyun is taken aback by her sudden outburst. “You know nothing about Death so do not speak on their name. Death is more than you think.” 

“Typical of a prisoner to say of their captor. Have you developed empathy for them?” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“I am not a prisoner!” Seulgi seethes, “In the Underworld, I am treated as Death’s equal.” 

This time, it is DO who scoffs, and Seulgi pretends it doesn’t sting as much as it does. “So that’s it then? You wanted attention and you weren’t getting enough of it here, so you had to go down there?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Please, you go around from god to god, asking them questions, begging for attention and when they don’t give it to you, you mope-” 

“Is that what you think of me?” Seulgi asks, and Seohyun holds onto her tightly, trying to hold her back. 

But the God of Winter keeps going, “And now you have found a god who will indulge you and it turns out it is the most rotten of us all? How low must you stoop, dear Seulgi?” 

Seulgi wants to scream, she wants to tell them how wrong they are, how blind they’ve, but she knows that there is no changing her brothers’ minds. At least not now. So all Seulgi says is, “Get out.” 

“What? Don’t be offended, We’m merely speaking the truth!” 

“Seulgi, I’m just looking out for you! It was a reckless decision! You’re always being reckless, getting yourself into adventures and mischief and for what? For your own selfish gain?” Baekhyun says, and Seulgi wants to laugh. Since when did they look out for her? Ever since she was branded as different, they have turned her backs on her, judging her all the same. 

Seulgi signals for her nymphs to escort her siblings. “Please, get out.” 

“You act as if you are a child and not a goddess. You’ll see that we’re looking out for you.” 

“My dear brothers, we are well past the point of you telling me what to do or you having an opinion in my life. I have long known that you do not approve of my curiosity and I simply do not care. You are my siblings because the Mother Goddess has made it so and if there are obligations I need to fulfill because of it, then I will. But I will not meddle in your life as the Gods of Winter and Summer and you will not meddle in mine.” 

“I-” 

“I have been nothing but honest, and yet, you do not believe me. So I have decided that you can form an opinion about me, or about the God of Death, but I do not care about what you or our brothers or anyone else may think. Now, please, get out.”

“Seulgi-” 

“Get out before the God of Death hears the lies you’ve been spouting and sends their angels to throw you out. They have protected me in front of the King, they will protect me from you.” Seulgi knows it’s an empty threat. Irene is nowhere near her, but her brothers do not need to know that. Seulgi watches with a satisfied smirk as their eyes widen in panic, before they huff and disappear. 

As soon as they’re out of sight, Seulgi sinks to her knees, and the hot tears that flow from her eyes feel like betrayal. She knows how her brothers look at her. Why did she think they’d be any different? How could she still wish that they were like Sehun, who missed Irene dearly and even looked excited at the prospect of getting to know Seulgi? How could she still want those things from someone who refused to even listen to her? 

“Seulgi…” Seohyun whispers, and honestly, Seulgi had forgotten her sister was still around. The Goddess of Autumn hesitates, but eventually, she pulls her sister into a hug. “I’m sorry. I too have judged you harshly before. I could never understand your need to ask questions and seek out answers… I still do not understand. But when you disappeared… it felt like you were gone for good. And for the first time, I was truly afraid I would never see you again.”

“It- it’s okay.” Seulgi says, letting her sister stroke her hair. 

“I know we cannot change our brothers’ minds, but I guess they do not matter now. But… I would like to hear about it, if you’d like. Tell me about your adventures. I… would like to hear all about it.” 

* * *

It’s Seohyun’s idea that leads her here. She didn't tell her sister everything, knowing that Death’s mystery adds to her power and at the same time not wanting to disclose Irene’s private life. Seulgi was surprised to find that her sister actually looked interested in what she had to say, she had questions, and there was genuine concern when she asked about how Seulgi was faring. Seulgi also hadn’t realized how smart Seohyun was. While Seulgi knows more about humans, it seems Seohyun is well versed in the ways of the gods and their powers.   
  
Which leads Seulgi to this palace. 

The first time Seulgi entered this palace, she was absolutely floored by its beauty. One side of the palace looked to be in an eternal night, everything shrouded in dark hues with a gentle light that followed Seulgi as she moved. The other side, however, was coated in an eternal daylight. Not the blinding daylight of high noon, but with a soft brightness that signified the start of something new. In the center, the most lived in and homey area of the entire palace, was a myriad of colors. A mix of blues, purples, pinks and oranges, an eternal dawn that signified the perfect place for the couple. 

This is where Seulgi finds who she’s looking for, seated in the dining table in the center, the colorful light making the goddess look even more ethereal than she remembers. 

“Good morning, Moonbyul!” Seulgi greets, and the goddess quickly runs up to where Seulgi is waiting, enveloping her in a hug.

“Seulgi, what a pleasant surprise! It’s been so long.”

“It has, hasn’t it? How are you doing?”

“Same as when we saw each other last. Missing my wife when we are not together, cherishing every moment I have with her. And you?” Moonbyul says, gesturing for Seulgi to take a seat.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve heard…” 

“Yes, it’s all anyone ever talks about nowadays. Gods really do get bored of their lives, don’t they? That they need to talk about others incessantly. And tell me, how is our beloved Irene?”

“I would like to say she’s doing well. Things have been busy, but I know it’s nothing she can’t handle. She showed me the stars in the Underworld, you know. They’re beautiful.” 

“I knew having our children there was a good idea. Though truly, it was Solar’s idea.” Moonbyul smiles at that, tracing a finger over the teacup in front of her, “Our little sunshines and starlights brightening up the darkest depths of the earth and keeping the Goddess of Death company, but also having the goddess give them a home.”

“Actually, that’s why I’m here. Can you tell me more about them?” 

Moonbyul raises an eyebrow, as if she can see the gears turning in Seulgi’s mind, then she beams. “Of course. But maybe we should wait for Solar to return. I’m sure she knows much more than me. Besides, I’m sure she missed you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Roman Mythology, Hades is called Pluto/Pluton, which roughly translates to “The Wealthy One” or “Giver of Wealth”. Interestingly enough, Hades is also known as the “god of the hidden wealth of the earth” which yes, includes gold, silver and other metals but may also include the fertile soil which nourish plants. (Another reason why I personally believe that Hades and Persephone work well together.)
> 
> They also say that the Temple of Hades (and Persephone) is located along the Acheron river in Epirus, near the ancient city of Ephyra. It is said to be the meeting point between three rivers, and that the water flows to the Underworld. 
> 
> Another probable temple was also found in Turkey near a hot spring which people have referred to as ‘the gate to hell’. It’s super interesting and you can read about it here: https://www.nationalgeographic.com/news/2013/4/130414-hell-underworld-archaeology-mount-olympus--greece/
> 
> ~ Let me know what you think in the comments and you can talk to me on twt @iccampfire :)


	9. Messenger of the Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story in Yeri's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There are mentions of violence in this chapter.

When Yeri first gains consciousness, she wakes up to a beautiful yet worried face staring down at her. She has only been in existence for a mere second, but her entire being immediately recognizes the goddess in front of her. 

“Mother Goddess,” Yeri whispers, her voice still raspy from being used for the very first time. 

“My child, welcome. I have a very important role for you.” 

At that time, Yeri had no idea what an honor it was for her to meet the Mother Goddess as soon as she awoke. She does end up learning a couple of years after that the Mother Goddess merely creates, she does not stick around to teach or to get to know her newest creation. Yeri also realizes around the same time that she has always been a special case - created not for the benefit of humankind but for the gods, and more specifically, a  _ goddess _ . 

It’s this special role that keeps the Mother Goddess at her side when she awakens, and quickly tells her of her true purpose, handing the newborn goddess a winged cap with matching sandals. There is a gentle squeeze of her shoulder, “Yeri, my dear goddess, take care of yourself and take care of my daughter.” 

Yeri looks at the items in her hands and her brows furrow in confusion, “Mother Goddess, forgive me for speaking out of turn. But why do you still need me? I am sure you can go anywhere you want on earth.” 

But Boa shakes her head sadly, “At this moment, my daughter does not wish to speak to me and I understand. But it was never my wish for her to be alone. I am giving you the power to enter the Underworld, but you will still need her permission to do so.” 

“Yes, Mother Goddess. Is there anything you would like me to give to her or to tell her?” 

A small parchment is thrust into Yeri’s already full hands, “Give her this. Tell her that she is my most beloved. And that I am truly sorry.” 

“Will I know where to find you? For when she sends a message back?” 

“Your sandals will always direct you where you need to go. But…” Boa gives Yeri a soft smile, and the heartbreak of the ancient goddess is clear as day. “I know there will be no need for that. Now, be off, young one.” 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Yeri bows deeply until the Mother Goddess disappears. 

The helmet and sandals buzz with an unreadable energy as they shake in Yeri’s hands. She tucks the parchment into a satchel and takes a deep breath as she wears the gifts she’s been given. As soon as they’re placed firmly onto her body, she is lifted into the sky and Yeri tries to hold in a scream as she flies feet first into her destination. 

“Surely I should be able to control this?!” Yeri thinks, as she is dragged beyond Olympus. 

She knows she is not the only goddess in existence and she hopes that no other being is witness to how ridiculous she looks as she gets used to her powers and gifts. She looks up at the sun, and thankfully instead of a wave of embarrassment, the sun gives off a warmth of reassurance. In fact, if Yeri closes her eyes, it’s like she can hear the sun’s gentle voice saying, “You will be fine, child. Just keep trying.” 

“STOP!” Yeri commands and her sandals and helmet abruptly stop their fluttering and the newborn goddess starts plummeting to the ground. “NO, NO, GO! GO! FLY UP!” And Yeri shoots up once more until she shouts, “RELAX!” that she manages to hover in the middle of the bright morning sky. 

She hears the sun laugh, and it’s so melodious that Yeri doesn’t have it in her to be angry. “It’s okay, try again. You and your gifts are new to the world and to each other. Be patient.” 

“But the Mother Goddess has need of me! I have to go  _ now _ !” 

The sun hums, “What is your name, young one?”

“Yeri. Messenger of the Gods.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Yeri. My name is Solar. Goddess of the Sun. And what is it that the Mother Goddess needs of you?” 

“I am to meet her daughter.”

“Ah, so it is indeed very important. If I may be of assistance, think of sandals and your helmet as extensions of you. They may be gifts, as are all our powers, but it is up to us to own it and claim it as our own. Only you can wield these gifts, dear goddess, just as I am the only one who brightens the earth in this way.” 

Yeri closes her eyes, and she can feel the energy of her sandals flow up into her body, converging with the energy that flows down from her helmet. She can feel her heart beat stronger at the connection, and she feels a stable pull at the center of her gut. 

“There we go. That was not too difficult.” 

“Thank you, Goddess Solar.” 

“You are very welcome, dear Yeri. Oh, and may I ask you to send a message for me as well? To the Mother Goddess’ daughter?” Yeri nods and she can feel the warmth of the sun’s smile. “Tell her I am eternally grateful for what she’s done for my children. And tell her that she is welcome any time. You are too, Yeri.” 

“Thank you again. I will let her know. Now, I must be off.” 

Yeri lets her sandals guide her path, but now she can comfortably fly over areas with ease, flying over over mountains and seas, over cities and small towns, until she chances upon a clearing at the edge of the forest, with beautiful purple wisteria trees draping down as if kissing the ground in reverence. 

She wonders, for a second, if her sandals are broken or if she still needs to get used to its power. But when the energy inside her stops, the young goddess realizes she is at the right place. Except, no one else is there. 

She kills time either hovering above the trees, trying to figure out what else she’s capable of, or sitting in the branches, wondering where her feet will lead her to next. Eventually, two figures enter the clearing, one wearing a hood as black as night but still shimmers beautifully against the sunlight, while the other, in a similar cloak, has giant wings protruding from their back. 

_ Finally.  _

Even in her place up in the trees, Yeri can feel the raw power emanating from the duo. A shiver runs up her spine, but she quickly shakes it off, after all, she was quite literally made for this.  The goddess rises from her position in the trees, and twirls in the sky before quickly dropping down, startling the duo. She bows quickly and offers the biggest smile she can muster, “Hi! My name is Yeri!” 

“You’re new.” is all the winged woman says, a smirk plastered on her face. 

Yeri blinks, not expecting that response. “I- uh- yes, I am, dear goddess.” 

“I am not the goddess here. She is,” her head tilted to her companion. 

Yeri squeaks and bows deeply to the hooded figure, “S-sorry, dear goddess! As your uh-”

“I am an angel.” 

“R-right. As your angel said, I am still new. But I was tasked to find you.” 

“What is your title?” the angel asks, showing no fear even though she is speaking to a goddess. 

“I am the Messenger of the Gods.” 

“Interesting.”

Finally, the hooded figure speaks. Her voice is soft, but the words that come out are firm and full of finality. “I have no need for you.”

“W-wait! No!” 

“No? Are you questioning my authority, young goddess?” The air around them turns icy and the sudden cold seems to press against Yeri’s chest, making it harder to breathe. 

Yeri knows she’s dealing with a very powerful god, the daughter of the Mother Goddess, the Goddess of Death and the Queen of the Underworld. Yeri knows that one wrong move and she could be sent to the depths of Tartarus. She bends down to one knee with her head bowed, a show of complete reverence and respect. “I mean no offense, Your Majesty. The Mother Goddess was there when I awoke and she herself told me that I was primarily created for you.” 

Yeri’s head is still bowed, but she can hear the two whispering and her mind begins to think of other ways to convince them that she is to be trusted.

Luckily there is no need to do so as she sees a hand extended her way, and she meets the gentle smile of the angel as she stands. “Why are you on your knee?” 

“It seemed like the appropriate thing to do to get you to believe me.” 

The angel chuckles and turns to her queen, “She’s very dramatic. I think I like her very much, Your Majesty.”

And Yeri can’t really see past her hood, but she’s pretty sure the goddess is rolling her eyes. “Jennie, you can’t just like every being who willingly wants to come to the underworld.” 

The angel, Jennie, pouts. “And why not? I know we could use the company. Souls are boring.” 

The Messenger of the Gods can hear a sigh emitting from the fellow goddess, but she says nothing, simply walking ahead as the wisteria moves away to let her through. 

“B-but-” 

“After you, dear goddess.” Jennie smiles, gesturing for Yeri to walk ahead. 

“But she didn’t really allow me…?” 

“Trust me, that’s as much confirmation as you’re going to get. Now, go on, let’s not keep Her Majesty waiting, hmm?”

* * *

Surprisingly, Yeri comes to enjoy spending time in the Underworld, even going out of her way to visi as often as she can.

When she first enters, the Underworld is dark, the handful of stars in what she assumes is the realm’s sky does not offer much light, but they shine in a way that takes her breath away. (Eventually, Yeri learns that _ this _ is what Solar was referring to as her children and when Yeri meets the Goddess of the Sun again, she gushes at how beautiful they are.) 

The inhabitants are incredible in their own ways as well.

There is Cerberus, the loyal guardian of the realm, whose single paw is as tall as Yeri herself with all three heads ready to snap her up the moment they lay eyes on her. Thankfully, their master stands between them, wordlessly petting each of their heads and encouraging Yeri to do the same. Over time, Cerberus becomes protective of the newborn goddess as well, happily barking when she flies into the realm and even wagging his tail in response to her nickname for him, “Ceb.”

The souls are, like Jennie mentioned, boring. They are not as fun to prank and tease as the humans up above and they don’t seem to appreciate Yeri flying into their wispy forms. 

The angels on the other hand, are interesting, to say the least. Yeri’s been to a handful of places in the realm, never alone, of course, (“It isn’t safe,” everyone insists.) and there are so many different angels all unique to one another. Their devotion to the realm and their queen is admirable (Yeri has visited Olympus a number of times and can’t say the same about the angels above) and together, they seem like a solid unit. 

(She doesn’t say it out loud, but she knows that if the King could see this, he’d have every right to be terrified.)

Of course, among the angels, one stands out above the rest: Jennie. 

Yeri had felt it the moment they met, but it was further confirmed when she first stepped into the palace that Jennie was different and obviously very special. All the other angels had beautiful pure black wings that shimmer as if the brightest jewels were inlaid in each feather, while Jennie’s set of wings were pure white at its tips while slowly transitioning to gray in the middle and the darkest black as it reached the top. She was physically stronger as well, Yeri still remembers how she was able to hold off a horde of angry souls all by herself and how Nayeon and Jeongyeon simply stood at the side, watching her in awe.

But it’s not just that. 

All the other angels respect her, they follow her orders without questions and some, especially those that do not reside in the palace, bow in her presence. It was as if she too were in charge of the realm. Not just as the Queen’s right hand, but as a true partner of the realm. 

“I was the first.” Jennie states, as if reading Yeri’s mind. They’re in the dining hall, waiting for the Goddess of Death to return and Yeri must have been caught staring into space.

“The first?” 

Jennie hums in response, playing with the food on her plate (one of the offerings to the dead, much better than nectar and ambrosia in Yeri’s humble opinion), “The first one to leave Olympus.” 

Yeri is just about to ask more when the double doors swing open and the ancient goddess bows before them, before taking her seat at the head of the table. 

“I apologize for keeping you both waiting.” 

“I told you to never apologize for doing your duty, Irene.” Jennie says, standing up to place a chaste kiss on Irene’s lips. 

Yeri smiles at the gesture, already used to their displays of affection. It honestly threw her off at first, she never really saw a god in love before, (Leeteuk and Yoona definitely do not count) but Irene and Jennie are so obviously partners in everything that it made perfect sense. They were both incredibly beautiful, that was no doubt, with auras that spoke of power and commanded respect. On their own, Yeri was in awe. But Yeri truly felt that they were unstoppable together. And Yeri understood why everyone bowed down to them. 

“Still. I do not like to keep you waiting.” Irene replies before turning to Yeri. “How are you doing, young goddess?” 

Yeri can’t help but beam at the attention, grateful for the development in their relationship with the older goddess especially as she took Yeri under her wing once she trusted her. 

Irene, who is called Death up above, is warmer than their first encounter would suggest. At first, there was hesitance to even reveal her true name and her face to Yeri, but Jennie had gently encouraged her, saying that if anything happened, she would protect Irene. Yeri still remembers the way Irene took the letter from Yeri’s hands, only to glance at the seal of her mother and tuck into her dark robes, not even bothering to read it. (Yeri understands then why the Mother Goddess said a return would not be necessary.) She also remembers how widely Irene smiled at the mention of Solar, and how Jennie kissed the queen on the cheek, apparently gushing over the queen’s wide smile. 

So, Yeri tells Irene and Jennie about everything she’s been up to. The Queen of the Underworld clearly looks proud when Yeri reveals that she’s slowly making a name for herself as the Goddess of heralds, travelers and merchants. And a teasing smirk comes upon her lips when she says, “I’ve also heard that thieves are looking to call you their patron goddess as well.” 

Yeri glares at Jennie, “What did you tell her!” 

“I merely spoke the truth!” Jennie laughs, raising her arms in defense.

Irene raises her eyebrow, “Well, you did manage to seal Minho’s cattle, so maybe the title is justified.” 

Yeri huffs as the goddess and her angel continue to tease her. 

* * *

Yeri knows she hasn’t known Irene the longest, the title definitely belongs to her mother and brothers, but for the most part, Yeri believes she knows Irene the  _ best _ . 

She knows Irene does not care for the affairs up above, does not care when the Olympians begin to bicker over one petty issue or the other. Irene cares about her realm, and those that inhabit it, and she will do anything in her power to protect it. 

Irene, also, is not oblivious. Her angels, particularly Jennie and Jihyo, inform her of what happens above, of what the other gods think of her but she takes it all in stride. “My biggest advantage, dear goddess, is knowledge. I may not have the strength and numbers of my brothers, but thanks to those that are loyal to me, I know what goes on up above. While they remain blind.” 

But, the Goddess of Death is not perfect. She hates her brother - the King’s - arrogance the most. She does not want his throne, but she hates how he uses it as if he is pure and deserves every single praise ever uttered on earth. She hates how he lords his title over every single being on earth. When the Queen of the Gods and her brother’s wife, Yoona, turns to her and asks for help in revolt against, Irene and Jennie quickly agree. 

They succeed at first but the bickering among the other gods allows the King of the Gods to escape his shackles and he spares no one from his wrath. When it fails, he hangs his wife upside down in the sky, until she promises that she will no longer revolt against him. Minho and Sehun are punished to build the wall of Troy and Irene… Irene loses something much more important than her dignity. 

As soon as Yeri gets word of what has happened, she flies down to the Underworld as fast as her winged sandals can take her but, it’s too late.

Once she steps into the palace, Jennie and Irene’s three favored angels rush out, ready to unleash hell and get their revenge. Lisa and Rose have their swords out, and only one, Jisoo, spares a glance at Yeri, her eyes pitch black in anger. Fear rises up in Yeri’s chest, not because of the angels, but because she’s afraid of what she’ll find. She continues to run in search of the goddess, but she’s stopped, just outside of the throne room. 

“My dear goddess, no one is allowed inside.”Jihyo says in finality, flanked by Nayeon and Jeongyeon. 

“But I need to make sure they’re okay.” 

“They are not.” Jihyo answers, her voice shaking no matter how hard the angel tries to keep a straight face.

“Is it… Is it true? Did he really-” Yeri asks and when Jihyo nods, Yeri sinks to her knees, tears falling down her face. The three angels stand in their position, but when the goddess looks up at them, she can see the worry on their faces and the tears they’re trying their best to hold back. 

“It’s best if you leave, dear goddess.” a gentle voice says, with a hand on Yeri’s shoulder. Another offers their hand to begin leading her out of the palace. 

“Tzuyu, I can’t. I can’t leave them.” They hear a cry of pain, and Yeri’s heart squeezes at the sound. “Dahyun, Chaeyoung, please. Please. I need to see them. I need to help. I can’t- I can’t leave Irene alone.” 

The three angels look at each other and the tallest one is about to speak when Yeri tries one more time. “You  _ know _ I was made for Her Majesty. This is my duty. Let me fulfill my duty. Please.” 

Tzuyu sighs, and the three angels talk to the ones standing guard. Somewhere in their heated discussion, Yeri slips past them and into the throne room. 

“Irene? Jennie?” A single torch lights up as she calls out and Yeri gasps at the sight, tears threatening to spill over once more. Here, in front of them, Yeri refuses to cry. They need her to be strong, they need her to hold them together, and that is what she will try to do.

At the foot of the throne sits Irene, Jennie in her arms, bruised, battered, and looking to be on the brink of death. One wing looks as if it has been ripped out completely, black blood still gushing from Jennie’s back, while the other is singed, barely a half of what it once was.

“Y-yeri? Is that you?” Jennie whispers. 

Yeri rushes up the steps of the throne and kneels beside them, taking Jennie’s outstretched hand. She glances at her fellow goddess, who looks to have run out of tears, but Yeri swears she can hear Irene’s heart continue to break over and over again at the sight of her beloved. 

“I’m so sorry, Jennie. This is my fault. I shouldn’t have-” 

Jennie gives a small smile through the pain, “No, we wanted to do this together. I will always cherish seeing your brother in chains and calling out for help.” 

“But the consequences-” 

“Shh. It is okay. I will be okay. I will never regret standing by your side, my love.” 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Irene says, kissing Jennie’s face repeatedly. 

The three of them stay like that for a while. Jennie in Irene’s arms, sometimes managing to look at the two goddesses with nothing but love in her eyes, Yeri holding Jennie’s hand as tightly as she can and Irene whispering apologies and ‘I love you’s’ against Jennie’s battered body. 

“Irene, I think it is time for me to get some rest.” 

Irene nods, easily lifting Jennie up in her arms, and they silently leave the throne room to their shared chambers. All the angels bow as they pass, some trying to hold back tears, while others like Sana and Momo, begin to cry at the sight.

Yeri watches from the door as Irene settles the angel into their bed, once comfortable, Jennie reaches up to wipe away Irene’s tears and Yeri turns away as they lean in for a kiss. 

“Your Majesty, what can I do to help? Please, say the word, and I will do what I can.” Yeri asks as Irene walks towards her. 

“There is nothing more we can do.” Irene says simply. “Jisoo and the others will get revenge on the angels that did this to Jennie. I will make sure no angel up above can even look upon any of mine ever again. When they see me or any of my angels, I want them to feel nothing but fear. I will rip them and send them to Taratarus myself but I know that my angels will do the job for me. But as for the real monster… I’m afraid we will never get justice.” 

“But-” 

“Yeri,” Irene says with an obviously forced smile. “Thank you for checking on us. But, I would like to rest with my beloved now.”

“I understand, Your Majesty. If you need me, let me know.” Yeri pulls Irene into the tightest hug she can muster, and she lets Irene lean on her and quietly sob into her shoulder.

As soon as they break from their embrace and Irene closes the door to their room, Yeri lets her sandals lead her. They lead her out of the Underworld and into an abandoned palace in Olympus. It’s empty, but Yeri is sure that there is more than meets the eye. Her sandals have never led her astray before. 

“Mother Goddess, I have no idea where you are… but my feet led me here. Your daughter… she is hurting. Leeteuk took what is most precious to her…” 

Yeri waits for a response but the silence is deafening in the large palace. “MOTHER GODDESS! MOTHER GODDESS! PLEASE! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU!”

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” 

“YOU ONCE SAID THAT IRENE IS YOUR MOST BELOVED. AND NOW, WHEN SHE NEEDS YOU THE MOST, YOU ARE NOWHERE TO BE FOUND. IRENE IS IN PAIN, SHE IS BREAKING AND SHE WILL NEVER GET THE JUSTICE SHE AND JENNIE DESERVE BECAUSE THE CULPRIT IS YOUR SON.”

“SHOW YOURSELF!” Yeri screams. 

Yeri sits in silence waiting for the Mother Goddess to appear. There, in the middle of the abandoned palace, Yeri lets go of all of the tears her body has to offer. She is speaking into the void and if the Mother Goddess can hear her, Yeri no longer cares. “She needs you, where are you?” 

“I cannot believe you’d abandon your own daughter.” 

“If you were there… if you saw what your son had done… If you saw Jennie… if you saw how broken they are...”

Finally, Yeri stands, ready to leave the empty hall and the cold goddess it is supposed to house. She looks around, anger in her heart as she says, “I hope you’re happy, Mother Goddess. I may be your creation but my loyalty is to the Goddess of Death, to the Queen of the Underworld. You have made me for her and I will not abandon her. Not as you have done. Irene has stood by my side, and I will stand by hers. That is my vow. ” 

* * *

The shift after Jennie is instant. The angel of death is alive, but it is not the same. She is not the same, Irene is not the same and it’s clear that the entire realm has changed because of it. 

Irene focuses on her duties, staying in the Underworld as long as she can and only stepping out onto the earth when she must. The other angels try to reach out to their queen, and so does Yeri, but Irene refuses everyone. 

For a moment, Yeri is hurt that she too has been shunned, but the resentment she feels quickly fades as she sees how Irene looks less like a goddess every time they meet. Every time she visits, Irene looks even more pale than before, sometimes even looking translucent like the souls that surround her. Her eyes shift from a pure black to a fiery red, and the palace is in a constant state of painful ice cold. 

She knows that the Queen of the Underworld is punishing herself, because though she can be mad at her brother and his angels, she is, for the most part, mad at herself. So, Yeri drops by when she can, giving her space but also letting her know that she is there should Irene need her again.

Irene keeps her distance for at least a century, toiling in pain, refusing to accept help and to accept the warmth and care of those loyal to her. When she is not working, she is by Jennie’s side, and it is only when the angel urges her to try and let her go does Irene reach out to Yeri again. 

Yeri shakes her head at Irene’s apologies, telling her there is no need for that, because they are family - true family - and they have all been waiting for her. But Irene, ever stubborn, apologizes nonetheless. The other angels are grateful for the return of their queen as well, excited to tell her all that she’s missed. 

“My brother has hurt others.” Irene says out of the blue one night, “Mortals who have no chance against a god, especially the King. I would like to help them. I do not want them to live a life of pain because my brother is selfish.”

“Just let me know how I can be of assistance, Your Majesty.” 

Irene nods in finality, “I apologize again for taking too long in my own world and in my own pain.” 

“I’m just grateful you’re back. I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, young goddess.” 

“Slowly,” Yeri thinks. Slowly, Irene will truly smile again.

* * *

Yeri simply allows herself to float above the trees, she had just sent a message to Sehun, and she was allowing the sunshine to dry off the ocean water stuck on her clothes. (She truly hates stepping foot into his realm.) She floats around aimlessly when she hears a beautiful song drifting in the air. She follows the source and spots a familiar goddess, “Ah, I should have known. The Goddess of Music, the one Joy is the most fond of.”

The Goddess of Music, Wendy, is humming a tune as she lies under the shade of the tree, her eyes closed she basks in the warmth of the sunshine. There’s another goddess with her, familiar but not entirely so, with Yeri having trouble even remembering her name. Spurred on by curiosity and the hopes of getting some information that she can blackmail and tease Joy with, Yeri hides behind the trees, close enough that she can hear their conversation. 

It gets rather boring very quickly. The two are just basking in each other’s company, Wendy with her eyes still closed and the other obviously deep in thought. Yeri is about to depart when she hears the goddess speak up, “What are you thinking about?”

“How do you know I’m thinking about something?” 

“You’re not sleeping, not asking questions, not telling me your new findings and adventures… nor are you eating. But you’re very quiet. That usually means you’re thinking about something.” 

“Wendy… can I ask you a question?”

Yeri watches as Wendy opens her eyes and smiles up at her friend. “Like you’ve ever asked permission before. Is it an important question?”

“I mean… not  _ that _ important.”

“When you say it like that, then it’s obviously very important, Seul.” 

“Seul…” Yeri thinks, “Ah! Seulgi! One of the gods of the seasons.” 

“I was just wondering… Have you ever met Death?” 

Yeri waits for Wendy’s response, willing to pop out and fight them if they slander Irene. Sure, Irene always tells her to drop it, that those rumors do not matter and those gods do not matter, but Yeri can’t help but be defensive sometimes. She is glad to find, however, that Wendy’s response is… well, it’s the truth. No one really knows anything about Death, only a handful outside the Olympians knowing her true name and face. And, Irene  _ is _ the embodiment of darkness. It was a smart answer, and maybe Joy is right to be fond of Wendy.

Yeri listens in on their conversation a little more and she can’t help but be wonder about Seulgi. Her questions have no malice in them at all, just pure curiosity. Something that goes against the nature of gods. Gods rarely question. They just know things and accept them as they are. 

The two goddesses eventually leave, but Yeri makes it her personal mission to get to know Seulgi more, in her own special way. She uses her sandals to lead her to Seulgi’s whereabouts, watching as Seulgi goes beyond her duty time and time again to care for those around her. She hears all of Seulgi’s questions about Death, and it amuses her to no end. (Of course, she tells Irene everything.) She uses her connections to ask about the young goddess, and it surprises her at how many gods seem to speak ill of the Goddess of Spring and Life.  _ She is too nosy. She is too curious. She is a troublemaker. She is ungrateful.  _ But for Yeri, she sees the embodiment of life and warmth in every step the goddess takes. 

“She is misunderstood.” Yeri decides, then chuckles to herself, “I think she and Irene would get along great. But that is never going to happen.” 

* * *

Sometimes, Yeri hates that she knows Irene so well. She knows she can trust the older goddess with her life, should it ever come to that point. She knows that Irene is guarded and powerful, that she hates being pitied, and that she cares about those around her a lot more than she lets on. She also knows Irene thinks things through - _ especially  _ after Jennie - and that’s why Yeri is so frustrated. Because she  _ knows  _ Irene is hiding something. 

As soon as the doors to the dining hall closes, Irene turns to face Yeri, her eyes cold and ready to rip into her. “Why would you do that? Why would you take her away from here? I left for a moment-“ 

“Don’t you see? That’s all you do, Irene! You’ve been gone! You’ve left her alone! She’s been alone for almost a month and a half now!” Maybe future Yeri will regret this, Irene is powerful and they are in her realm after all, but after spending some time with Seulgi (and admittedly keeping tabs on her even beforehand), she knows that the young goddess deserves more. She is safe, and she is being watched over, but that will never satisfy her. 

“The angels-“ 

“-Are simply not enough!” 

Irene’s voice begins to rise, “They are perfectly capable of taking care of her and keeping her safe!”

“You know her nature! I told you before everything even started! Or do you not remember that fateful visit when I told you some goddess has been asking about Death? I told you she was curious, of course keeping her in the palace is a bad idea!” For a moment, Irene seems to consider Yeri’s words. “She is not drawn to the underworld. She is drawn to you. Specifically to you. Why? I have no idea. I’m just telling you what I know. So whatever curiosity she has, it’s because of you. Not because of this palace or this realm. You can keep her here if that’s what you want, but it will not be enough.” 

Irene slumps into her chair and for a split second, Yeri can see how utterly exhausted she looks. “What would you have me do? What do you expect from me, Yeri? This place isn’t stable! I no longer know if she’s safe here.” 

Yeri wants to pull her hair out because frankly, Irene isn’t making any sense. She places both her hands on Irene’s shoulders, forcing the older goddess to look at her. “Then why did you bring her here? You could have refused her! You could have taken the child with you! What is one child? What is  **ONE** goddess? You’ve refused the company of everyone, even your own siblings! Don’t tell me you brought her here because you were lonely? Don’t tell me you brought her here to satisfy your own morbid curiosity?” 

“IT’S NOT LIKE THAT!” Irene shouts, and the ice cold chill pierces straight through Yeri’s chest, causing her to stumble back. Irene is shaking, her eyes focused on her hands and that’s how Yeri knows something is really wrong. Because to see Irene like this… Yeri can count on one hand the moments she’s seen Irene truly vulnerable. 

Yeri slowly makes her way towards Irene, kneeling in front of her in order to meet her gaze. She reaches for Irene’s hand, still ice cold and shaking. “Just… what is it? You’re not telling me something. Irene, please, talk to me.” 

Yeri eyes widen in surprise, as she notices the black and white feather in Irene’s hand.  _ How long has she been holding it _ ? Her heart clenches as she watches Irene smoothen the feather as best as she can. “Irene, please, be honest with me. Why is Seulgi here? Why did you let her come here so willingly?” 

“I just thought…” 

“What?”

Irene takes a deep breath, and when she finally meets Yeri’s eyes, it’s obvious she’s trying to hold back her tears. “I thought she could help Jennie.”

“Irene…”

“I know. It is stupid of me to still have hope that Jennie can be saved. That she can go back to how she used to be. But my own selfishness has made things worse.” Irene forces a smile and instead of feeling relief, Yeri feels like she’s been punched in the gut.

“Maybe you’re right! Maybe Seulgi can! Maybe she-” 

Irene shakes her head, “Maybe. But that is not the priority right now. The realm is shifting because of Seulgi’s presence, some souls can feel her energy and are getting restless. Plus, without her on earth, there will be no food. We need to figure out a way to get her back above, at least for a moment.”

“You’ll think of something. You always do.” 

“I already have.” 

_ That’s the Irene I know. _

“But, I do need you to do something for me.” 

Yeri rolls her eyes, “May I remind you that I was literally created  _ for _ you.” 

“Centuries ago, Jennie would have fought you for saying that out loud,” Irene chuckles.

“She did get unreasonably jealous every time I mentioned that the Mother Goddess created me for you. It was honestly fun to see. But, really, who am I to deny what the Mother Goddess has done? It is because of her and her intentions that you do not need to request anything of me because I am bound to do it.”

“There’s no need for dramatics, my dear Yeri. But I am asking this as a friend. Go to Joy.”

“BUT SHE HATES ME!” 

And finally, a genuine smile emerges on Irene’s face, “Joy does not hate you. You just irritate her because you keep stealing her wine and pulling pranks in her vineyard.” 

“She’s such an easy target! Especially when that Goddess of Music is around? She’s  _ so _ distracted! I could clear her entire vineyard and she would not notice! Too busy looking into each other’s eyes,” Yeri cackles. 

Irene clicks her tongue, “I need you to be nice to Joy, okay? Just this once.” 

“Fine. But may I ask something of you too? As a friend.” Irene nods, “Spend time with Seulgi. She’s a great goddess. I think… I think you’ll enjoy her company.” 

* * *

“I am a fool.” 

“I thought I was supposed to be the dramatic one?” Yeri begins to tease, but she stops as soon as she sees the look on Irene’s face. 

From the veranda, they can see Seulgi and Cerberus playing. As if sensing them, Seulgi looks up and waves brightly, Cerberus barking as if calling for the older goddesses to join them.

“This is not her home and I do not belong up above.” Irene says and already, Yeri understands.  “I know all this and yet… I cannot deny that I wish I were around her all the time. I cannot deny that she has filled a spot in my heart that I thought could never be filled again. Yeri, would it make me a monster if Jennie no longer has the same place in my heart?” 

“I don’t think Jennie would ever blame you for it. She is doing better-”

“But she will never be the same.” Irene cuts Yeri off and looks at her hands, and Yeri wonders what she sees. Does she still truly think of herself as a monster? “It has come to my realization that I have this bad habit of ripping the innocent away from where they belong.”

“Irene, no, that’s not true. You have never forced your will on anyone. They had all chosen to come here. Seulgi chose to save Jiwoo. Jennie… Jennie chose you!” 

“And look where she is now…” Irene sighs, her eyes back on the goddess down below. “Jennie is still in pain. She has done so much for me and yet I was not able to protect her. She has done so much for me and yet I am so selfish as to replace her in my heart.” 

“You are not selfish... you are allowed to feel things for another.”

“I wish I did not feel what I feel for Seulgi. It feels like a disservice to Jennie and at the same time, Seulgi deserves better than me.” 

“Irene…” 

Irene shakes her head, willing the thoughts away and tries to change the subject, “No matter, we have more important things to do. It is spring up above and soon we should be hearing from my brother, yes?”

“Yes, but Irene, listen to me.” Yeri places her hands on Irene’s shoulders, “You deserve to be happy. It’s what Jennie would want too. Do not argue with me, for you know I am m right. That is all she ever wanted of you, you know? For you to be safe, and for you to be happy.” 

Irene sighs, gently taking Yeri’s hands in her own. “Thank you, Yeri.”

* * *

“Goddess Yeri! It’s so good to see you again!” 

Yeri bows as she steps into the palace, “Goddess Solar, it’s been too long.” 

“It has, hasn’t it?” Solar says, giving Yeri a quick hug, then she tilts her head at the two goddesses by the table. “I guess you are here to take her back to the Underworld?”

Yeri nods, “I am not surprised that she is here, but I am a bit curious as to why.” 

“Oh  _ that _ is a surprise. She’s learned a lot in her few days here. I’m sure she is exci-” 

“YERI! Is it time to go?” Seulgi says, dragging Moonbyul towards them. 

“-ted.” Solar finishes with a quirk of her eyebrow. “See?” 

“And with that, I believe we should no longer keep our dear Irene waiting. Do visit again, okay? Maybe Seulgi here can convince Her Majesty too.” Moonbyul says. 

“Thank you, both. I promise I will try to get her to visit.” Seulgi says, giving the couple a warm hug. 

The trip to the Underworld is quick, thankfully Yeri doesn’t need to hold Seulgi in her arms anymore, (something that must be part of the power the Mother Goddess’ has given Seulgi) instead they fly arm in arm back to Irene. Solar is right, Seulgi  _ is _ obviously excited, the way she talks nonstop about her time on earth, about Jiwoo, about Seohyun, how much she loved her time with Moonbyul and Solar, and how she can’t wait to show everyone what she learned. 

Yeri thinks about Irene in the short trip, she wonders if Irene is just as excited for Seulgi’s return. She wonders if Irene is still beating herself up over these feelings she has, when it’s clear that Seulgi  _ must _ feel something for Irene as well. (Even if it isn’t in the same capacity, she at least must be fond of Irene,  _ right _ ?) 

As they venture into the Underworld, they find Irene in the throne room, a place Yeri realizes, the goddess hasn’t entered in centuries. 

The Goddess of Death is talking to Jihyo, their backs facing them when they land. Yeri smiles, “Your Majesty, we’re ba-” 

“YOUR MAJESTY!” Seulgi cuts off Yeri’s greeting and runs up to hug the goddess. 

Yeri watches as Irene jumps at Seulgi’s loud voice but quickly accepts the goddess’ hug and immediately melts into her embrace. Irene looks so calm and so at peace that Yeri hopes it doesn’t take centuries for her to see that again.

When they break apart, there is an obvious tint of red on both their faces and some feeling in the air that Yeri can’t decipher. But thankfully, it is Jihyo who breaks the silence. “Goddess Seulgi, welcome back. I am glad to see the King of the Gods did not fry you with a lightning bolt.” 

Seulgi rolls her eyes, and pulls the unwilling Jihyo into a hug. “Her Majesty informed me that you played a role in all this, making sure I got back up safely. So, thank you.”

Jihyo rolls her eyes, “Yes, well, she would be very disappointed had something happened to you.”

The door to the throne room bursts open and the guardians make a beeline for the Goddess of Spring, everyone obviously happy that she has returned. 

Yeri is about to slink off, not wanting to intrude further when Irene appears beside her and gives her a warm smile. Yeri squeezes Irene’s hand and hopes she can feel the sincerity of her next words, “I meant it when I said I want you to be happy. Just, don’t forget that, okay?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter in Yeri's perspective. Now we know a lot more about their pre-Seulgi days. Let me know what you think in the comments or on twt @iccampfire, you can leave me a message on curiouscat, link in my twt too. 
> 
> I hope everyone has a great rest of the year and a great 2021! Can't wait to see OT5 in a couple of days!! Take care everyone and keep safe!!
> 
> PS: Updates may be a bit slow after this, I am trying to apply for a year-long program so I might be busy working on my portfolio and juggling my work. But I will update when I can, and of course, write other stories as well. So, if I suddenly make a new story, please be patient because I will to get to this and I promise I will not abandon this fic. :)
> 
> Also: 
> 
> 1\. Yeri stealing Minho's cattle: When Hermes was born, one of the first things he did was to steal Apollo’s cattle. At first, he denies it to Zeus, but eventually he confesses. In the end, he gets to keep the cattle in exchange for the lyre that he gives to Apollo.
> 
> 2\. Yoona going against Leeteuk: Hera once rebelled against Zeus, tired of how he has wronged her. The ones that led the revolt were Hera, Apollo, Poseidon and Athena. When he was tied up, one of the arguments that came about was as to who would lead Olympus. During the argument, one of Zeus’ bodyguards set him free from his chains and as punishment, Zeus hung Hera upside down in the sky until she promised not to rebel ever again. Apollo and Poseidon were tasked to build the wall of Troy while Athena did not get any punishment (or there is no record of Athena’s punishment but she is after all, Zeus’ favorite.)


End file.
